Moments
by Srellet
Summary: Han/Leia/ESB. Takes place during the flight to Bespin.
1. Day 1

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

DAY 1:

"You do have your moments," Leia marveled as she watched the Imperial garbage floating outside of the canopy of the cockpit. "Not many of them, but you do have them."

She leaned over and placed a light kiss on Han's cheek. Han restrained the smile she incited with her gentle touch. Leia's hands left his shoulders, but her heat lingered there for several seconds. He touched his shoulder, his fingers falling over her phantom hand. Leia's thigh brushed against his as she squeezed passed him and claimed the large co-pilot's seat. Han's eyebrows rose, but he refrained from any comment. He took slow, careful breaths to contain his delight. Was it possible that stolen kiss had finally melted away any doubts she had about him?

"How long until we reach Bespin?"

"Huh?" Han swiveled around to face her.

"How long will it take?" Leia asked again.

Han glanced up at the ceiling, "I'm guessing about…forty standard days, give or take."

"Oh," her eyes fell to her hands which lied upon her lap.

_Oh._ Han faced the canopy again and set the _Falcon_ into motion. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to gulp down the influx of foreign emotions her brief response fomented. Fear? Disappointment? Anger? When could such a small sound cause such turmoil inside him?

"What?" He let a little of his anger seep into his voice. "Is spending that much time with me that horrible?"

Leia's toes barely touched the ground, but she managed to rotate Chewie's oversized chair back and forth as she smiled at him, "Not at all."

Her smile, sweetened by her tone, soothed his growing fears, and the tense muscles in Han's stomach relaxed. His fingers balled into a fist before they uncurled and reached out. He lightly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and waited for her to react.

Leia gazed into his hazel eyes, and though she warmly smiled at him, her mind was somewhere else, "It's just that…" her eyes found the stars beyond the canopy. "I just wonder how long the Alliance will wait at the rendezvous point."

"Well, don't worry," Han stood and pinched her tiny nose between his first and middle fingers, "I won't just drop you off with any ol' band of ships that might be in that area."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes. "I appreciate that."

"Can't say I'm not a nice guy," he spread his arms out wide and smiled down at her mock-scowl. Han turned toward the cockpit door and his tone sobered, "I'm gonna go see if what the damage is."

The princess nodded, but Han had already left. She leaned back in Chewie's chair and stared up at the frozen droid. The right thing to do at the moment would be to re-activate C-3PO, but her mind was wrapped around the forty days. She ran her bottom lip between her teeth. Forty days could be another lifetime when it came to the chronology of the rebels' struggle. Their might not be an alliance to rendezvous within forty days. Or the war could be over…

Leia mirthlessly smiled to herself as she stood. With the way things have been going, there was little chance of victory. She swallowed down the uneasy nausea that accompanied any thoughts associate with Hoth and defeat. Leia glanced at the open door wishing Han hadn't left the cockpit. She felt so…alone. She looked into Threepio's dead eyes and reached up behind his neck. But then she dropped her hand, leaving the golden droid frozen in suspended animation. Leia squeezed passed the droid and exited the cockpit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han slammed his fist against the navigation console for the fifth time, all hope of fixing the hyperdrive _before_ they reached Bespin gone. He dropped into the chair and sagged against the worn leather. Why can't things ever be easy? All he wanted to do was get Leia to a safe place. Han massaged his temple with his fingers. Safely hidden in the bosom of the rebellion was an oxymoron. The flash of white armor, the swirl of a black cloak burned his retinas. Han's eyes snapped open. The way the Imperials were dogging the rebels insured Leia would never be safe. If only he could convince her to stay with him and…

And what? Accompany him and Chewie when the go to pay of Jabba the Hutt? Han dropped his hands and stared up at the bulkhead. She was much safer with the rebels even if they _were_ captured by the Imperials.

Han sat upright when Chewbacca entered the lounge, "Doesn't look like we can fix it in-flight." Chewbacca jutted out one hip and rested his furry paw on it. Han rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to make certain myself."

Chewie muttered to himself and plopped down at the holotable. Han sighed and then joined him, "What is it with you and this game?"

The Wookie ignored him as he arranged his holographic pieces on the board. Han did the same, but his mind was definitely not on the game. "Why didn't we check the hyperdrive before we left?"

Chewbacca tilted his head to the right and growled before moving one of his pieces.

"If we weren't messin' around with all the little things—" Han made his move.

Chewbacca grumbled as his piece lifted his over its head and dropped Han's on the checkered board.

Han made another move that resulted in the same fatal ending, but he didn't seem to notice, "Sure, they were important. But don't you think the hyperdrive should've taken precedence?"

The Wookie emitted a low whine and flicked off the game. Han rested his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands, "I know." He shook his head, "Is taking her to Bespin the smartest thing?"

Chewie grimaced before he answered. Han looked at his long time friend, "I'm afraid I'm endangering her." Han stood up, unwilling to face Chewbacca's words, "Yeah, the understatement of the millennium." Han slammed the bulkhead while Chewbacca grumbled. Han shook an angry finger at him, "You can't tell me you're not just as worried about her." Chewie concurred, but the princess was more than competent in finding her own perilous situations without Han's assistance. Han grunted and stood up, "Yeah, whatever. I think I've had enough of this conversation."

Han stomped out of the lounge with full intent of heading to the cockpit, but something made him stop. He hadn't seen or heard Threepio or Leia in at least a standard hour. As much as he reveled in the silence of the droid, Leia's biting remarks and quick wit were well-missed. Han quickened his step and glanced into the quiet cockpit. Threepio was the only occupant, and the poor droid wasn't even aware of it.

So where was the princess? Han returned to the lounge, "You see Leia?"

Chewbacca looked up from the hologame and shook his head. Han rolled his eyes, "I know she's not lost. I just was asking—aw, never mind."

Chewbacca's holo piece was smashed by the computer's piece, and the large Wookie shook his arms at his friend as he reprimanded Han for the interruption.

Han scowled at Chewie and went to the nearest intercom, "Leia?" No answer. "Hey Your Worship! Care to grace us with your royal presence?" Han clicked the intercom and took a seat across from Chewbacca. Chewie's mind wandered from the princess to their current predicament.

"You don't have to tell me forty days is long," Han propped his legs up on the bench across from him and examined his blaster. He glanced up at Chewbacca, "How's our supplies?"

Chewbacca wortled and Han grimaced, "Guess that'll have to do. You're just gonna have to survive on human portions."

Chewie slammed his fists down and growled at Han, "Look! I didn't expect an extra passenger either. She does have to eat!"

The Wookie muttered to himself, and Han absently scratched his finger nail against the table, "Where is she anyway?"

Chewbacca waved a hand as he began setting up another game. Ignoring the sarcasm of his companion, Han rose and began roaming the corridors of the _Falcon_ in search of the diminutive princess. When she wanted to be alone, Leia had the habit of finding small alcoves that even he didn't know existed on his own ship.

Han bit his lip. Was she hiding out from him? Was it that kiss? He may have initiated it, but she seemed to have enjoyed it just as much as he did. Didn't she? She even seemed to be warming up to him. Maybe she changed her mind like she always did. Damn! Maybe he screwed up again. What was he doing? Well, if she didn't want to be found then he wasn't going to find her.

Han shoved his hands in his pockets and headed to his cabin to do some hiding out of his own. He stepped into his room and activated the lights.

"Oh! Sorry," Han involuntarily jumped when his eyes fell upon the princess lying in the middle of his cabin on the cold grated floor. He stood in the doorway, shifting his weight from right to left as he decided what to do, "You okay?"

Leia's arms and legs were spread out just as they were when Han taught her how to make snow angels on Hoth. Her snow suit was unzipped down to her waist and her undershirt-clad torso and arms were free from the insulated material. Her eyes remained focused on the bulkhead.

"I'd ask you if you wanted to be alone," Han walked around her and sat down on the bed, "but since this is my cabin…"

Still, she didn't acknowledge his presence. Han leaned back on his hands and stared down at the girl, "A little warm for you?" He grimaced when she said nothing. "I could help you the rest of the way out of that snow suit," Han smirked, but Leia didn't respond. He sat there scratching the back of his head, completely devoid of words. His face scrunched up in frustration. Why did he even try?

"I screwed up," she quietly confessed, her large brown eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"Huh?" Solo held his breath, unsure he wanted to know the answer to his question.

"We should have evacuated sooner," she whispered. "How many died because of my decision to continue fighting?"

Han sighed, "You did what needed to be done to get as many transports out as possible."

"_We_ didn't make it to _my_ transport," Leia pointed out. "How many others were trapped there?"

Han swallowed down his dread. He couldn't decide what was worse: being trapped on that ice hell or being captured by the Imperials. He studied the slight figure of the girl lying on his floor, and he was overcome with relief. _She_ escaped, and that was all that really mattered to him.

"What if Luke didn't make it?" her voice wavered, and Han's relief over her escape melted away.

"Now don't go borrowing trouble," Han chided. "Thinking the worse won't help anything." He rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to push down his own fears for his young friend. "Let's keep a little optimism here."

"There's nothing to be optimistic about," the princess closed her eyes and sighed. "I should have called the evacuation code when the command center had been hit," she reprimanded herself. "Maybe the staff would have gotten away."

"You don't know that they didn't, Leia," Han reasoned.

Leia fell silent; Han fell in sync. He knew no words would bring her comfort. Hoth was her operation once Reeiken left on the first transport. She'd have to live with her choices whether they were the right ones or not. Han rested his head in his hands as he was overcome with the desire to rid her of every ounce of pain she ever felt. But his desire was futile; he couldn't even shed his own pain.

Leia abruptly sat up, "Why did you come back for me?"

Han lifted his head, and his countenance twisted up in confusion, "Whaddya mean?"

"You could have left. You _should_ have left well before things got that bad," she pointed out.

Han opened his mouth and stared into those large, questioning eyes. He wasn't sure how to answer her. Or rather, he wasn't certain he was ready to answer that question aloud. "And just leave you there?" He growled.

"You were planning to leave m--," Leia snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes before she found her voice again. "You were planning to leave, anyway!"

Han's neck flushed with heat that rose to his cheeks. He didn't realize how personal she had taken his threats of departure until that moment. He suddenly felt sick. He wanted her to not want him to leave, but…_what was he doing?_ He never meant to hurt her. Wasn't that the reason he was leaving? Han looked away from her accusatory eyes, "I wasn't going to leave you to Vader."

Leia shuddered at the thought of being captured by Vader. Just the sight of his black cloak against the bluish ice… she slowly inhaled and eased away her fears. "I could have already escaped. You didn't know I would still be there," she challenged.

"Yes, I did," Han folded his arms across his chest.

"You couldn't—"

"I know you," Han said quietly. "I knew you wouldn't leave until the job was finished."

Leia looked down and contemplated how right his words were. And her actions may have been detrimental not only to the staff manning the command center but to Han as well. Then she turned her attention back to Han, "If you didn't come back for me, you would have gotten away."

"You don't know that," the right side of Han's mouth quirked up.

Leia's eyes momentarily dropped to the floor. "Yes, I do," her whisper barely audible.

"What?" Han's volume contrasted Leia's and her eyes widened. "You have Jedi powers, too?"

The princess didn't smile, "No. I just have the feeling you would have been better off if you didn't waste time coming after me."

_Better off without her?_ Han slipped off the bed so that he was seated next to Leia. He held her chin in his hand, "I doubt that."

Leia's large brown eyes welled up with tears, but she was careful not to let a single one escape. Han favored her with a small smile, and he let go of her chin. She turned away from him, her hands twisting upon her lap. The girl inhaled and then whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Han scooted closer to her so that he was behind her.

"For…I…" Leia closed her eyes and lifted her head to the ceiling. "For everything."

Han's hands hovered over her head before he worked up the courage to smooth them over the tightly wound braids, "Nobody makes me do nothin' I don't wanna. Not even royalty. Han Solo lives by his own rules."

Her spine tingled under his fingers, "It's a wonder you're still alive."

Han smiled and placed kiss atop her head, "Whaddya say we find you some more comfortable clothes?"

"Anything would be better than this snow suit and thermals," she flipped the sleeves of the soiled suit.

Han let go of her and stood up, and Leia felt a sudden rush of cold. She pulled her knees to her body and wrapped her arms around them as Han rummaged through his drawers. She watched him, and her emotions churned uncomfortably in her stomach. Here he was again, being nice to her when all she did was cause him more trouble. His care made her want to cry, to grab him and hang on to him forever, and to run away as far as she could on this small ship all at the same time.

Han pulled out a white button-down shirt and held it up for her inspection, "I bet you'll look great in this." He tossed it to her before returning his attention back to his drawers.

The princess held the shirt up against her self as Han pulled out another treasure, "Ah! I know you've always thought I looked good in this sweater," and he emphasized "good" with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"In your dreams," Leia rolled her eyes.

"Or yours?" he smirked. She opened her mouth, but Han stifled her retort by tossing the grey sweater at her. "I think you'll look better in it." He then moved to his slim closet and rifled through his clothes piled in there. "Here," he held up a pair of combat pants. "These don't fit me anymore," he looked at her and then back to the pants before throwing them her way, "They probably won't fit you either, but you can give it a try." He salvaged a few more articles of clothing and turned to her wearing a huge smile, "Chewie!"

"Chewie has some clothes I can borrow?" the princess raised her right brow.

Han's face screwed up, "Chewie doesn't even have any clothes _I_ can borrow." Leia shook her head, waiting for Han to explain, "He can do some tailorin', make things fit a little better."

Leia sat among the pile of Han's hand-me-downs, her shoulders sagging. "Thank you," she whispered.

The right side of Han's mouth curled up, but he stifled his urge to irk her. "You're welcome, Princess," he simply said.

Her large dark eyes met his, and Han's heart stopped for the briefest of seconds. He bit his lip as he tried to figure out what more he could do for her, "I'll be right back." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Leia called out, her chest rising and falling in fear that he'd leave again.

But she had nothing to fear. Han froze upon her command, "What's wrong?" The princess looked down his clothes upon her lap. Han's brow lowered, "My clothes not good enough for royalty?"

Leia's eyebrows peaked and Han knew he had said the wrong thing. His mind fumbled with words to right the situation, but she didn't give him a chance to apologize.

"Can...Can you help me take my boots off?" she bit her lip and clicked her toes together.

"Sure, Leia," Han walked over to her and knelt down before her. She leaned back on her hands and entrusted her left foot to his care.


	2. Day 2

DAY 2:

"Do you think it's wise having Threepio manning the cockpit?" Leia entered the galley. Her hair was meticulously braided around her head, and she wore Han's grey sweater which complimented her green combat pants.

Han put down his cup of kaffe, "First of all, he's not 'manning' the cockpit since he's not even a man." Han looked to his co-pilot and they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

The princess was not amused, "You know what I mean." She folded her arms across her chest to emphasize her point, "And don't encourage him, Chewie."

Chewbacca's eyes whirled to the bulkhead as he brought his cup to his mouth. Despite his attempts at consuming his kaffe, he couldn't contain his amusement. Han reached up in the cupboard and pulled out another cup. He poured some kaffe into it and held it out to Leia, "Relax. He can't mess anything up."

Leia took the cup but didn't drink it, "This is Threepio we're talking about."

"Well," Han glanced at Chewbacca. "Couldn't ask you to 'man' the cockpit, since you aren't a man either," his eyes roamed her body.

Chewie fell off of the bench he was sitting on and whooped uncontrollably. Leia placed her free hand on her hip and narrowed her dark eyes on the Wookie, "Since Chewie isn't a 'man' either, I suppose you've banned him from the cockpit as well?"

Chewbacca sat up and growled. Leia's lips stretched into a triumphant smirk. Han's eyes shifted from the Wookie to the girl, "I wouldn't go around challengin' a Wookie's manhood, Princess."

Leia blinked her eyes a couple of times before recovering her earlier bravado, "It seems to me that _I'm_ not the one challenging it."

Han picked up his cup and took a sip of his kaffe as Chewbacca's steely blue eyes focused on him. Leia's earlier smirk shifted into smugness. "Hey, pal," he held his right hand out, "She's the one who brought up the subject, not me."

The princess rolled her eyes, "I'm just surprised that you'd let Threepio anywhere near the controls of this piece of junk!"

"Hey, Your Worship!" Han's brow creased, "This 'piece of junk' saved your ass once again!"

"That's not entirely accurate, Captain," Leia countered. "After all, we aren't anywhere near the rendezvous point, and we're still in danger of being discovered by the Empire."

"If you think your little alliance is safe from the Imperials at that rendezvous point, you're more naïve than I thought," Han put down his cup.

Leia pressed her lips together before taking a sip of her kaffe. She grimaced and placed her cup next to his, "If you trust Threepio alone in the cockpit, then _you're_ more idiotic than I thought."

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bunk today, Chewie," Han bumped into her as he left the galley.

The princess' cheeks reddened as she was left standing under the scrutiny of the Wookie. Chewbacca tilted his head and warbled, but she had only a vague idea of what he was saying. Chewie rose, walked over to her, and patted her head. He then reached a hairy paw to the wall, depressed a blue button and directed his voice toward it.

"No, Chewbacca" Threepio's voice crackled. "Nothing has transpired since Captain Solo inquired fifteen standard minutes ago."

Leia cringed, "Oh." She looked up at Chewie, "I suppose I should go apologize." Leia glanced toward the galley exit. Chewbacca sighed, grabbed the girl by the shoulders, and pointed her in the right direction. He gave her a gentle shove before returning to his cup of kaffe.

Princess Leia ambled out of the galley and headed toward the main hold where she could hear Han cursing.

"Can't you for once get along?" Han yelled as he hit the navigation computer with a wrench.

"Who?" Leia asked, and Han jumped with a start.

He turned to the princess and grimaced, "If you're here to insult my ship—"

"I'm not," Leia folded her hands in front of her as if she were facing the Senate. "I was just wondering if there's anything I can do to help."

"Keep your mouth shut for once," Han muttered as he slammed the wrench against the console again.

Leia jumped, "Obviously beating the navigation computer isn't getting you anywhere."

Han scowled at her, "I thought you wanted to help?"

Leia sighed, "I do."

"Then," he spoke as if he was talking to a child, "shut your mouth!"

The princess opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes, "You're impossible!"

"Me?" Solo pointed the wrench to his chest.

"Here I am trying to apologize—"

"Apologize?" Han's eyes widened. "I ne'er heard any apology come outa your mouth."

Leia folded her arms across her chest, "That's because you told me, what was it? 'Shut my mouth'!" She leaned forward at the waist, "It's humanly impossible to apologize if my mouth is shut."

Han's continence softened, "Hum…"

"What?"

"There are ways to apologize that don't require the use of your mouth," he stepped closer to her, "Well, ways that don't require words."

Her large brown eyes stared into his as she decided whether to fight or flee. Although his face remained cool and confident, his hazel eyes told a different story. What was that she was seeing? Uncertainty? Timidity? She pressed her lips together and coyly tilted her head, "Really, Captain?"

Solo's eyebrows froze as he attempted to control his surprise. "Uh-huh," he managed.

"Oh," Leia nodded, her eyes never leaving his. She could feel the heat rise into her cheeks, but she wasn't going to back down, especially when she had the upper hand. "Is this way of making amends a Corellian tradition?"

Han smiled, but Leia didn't give him a chance to respond. "Couldn't be," she stepped closer to the navigation computer and touched her finger to her lip. "Corellians don't know the meaning of the word 'apologize'."

His smile dropped, and the princess could barely contain her delight, "So tell me, Captain. What is this way of apologizing without words?"

This time Han had no control over the actions of his eyebrows. They peaked and he licked his lips as gathered his composure, "Would you like me to show you?"

The girl slowly inhaled. Was she ready for this? Is this what she wanted? She swallowed in an attempt to clear the lump in her throat, "If you think it is something that I should know…"

Han stepped close to her, forcing her against the nav computer, "Oh, it's something you should know."

He reached down and gently lifted her chin, his eyes never leaving hers. He leaned in, expecting her to pull away. But she didn't. Her eyes closed as he was millimeters away from her lips, and Han took a moment to savor her beauty. She was _actually _going to let him kiss her. Just as she opened her eyes, Han pressed his lips to hers and curled the fingers of his free hand around hers.

Solo pulled away first, hoping to catch her candid reaction before the "senator" took over. She slowly exhaled and opened her eyes to find Han's own eyes intently focused on her. She lifted her chin, "Apology accepted."

"What?" Han's face scrunched in confusion. "You're the one who's supposed to be apologizing!"

Leia flashed him a coquettish smile, "I think you've done enough apologizing for the both of us." She released his hand and turned toward the navigation computer before Han had a chance to respond. "So what's the problem?"

Han sighed, "The droid brains can be temperamental at times."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She examined the terminal.

"Hey," Han lightly tapped her head with the wrench. "I think that comment deserves an apology, Your Worship."

The princess froze. Then she slowly turned to face him, her hands tightly clutching the edge of the navigation console behind her. She raised her chin and stared defiantly up at him, "Hmm…that only seems fair." She stretched up on her toes, "I think I'll need a little help."

"No problem," Han laced his arms through hers and leaned down. She pressed her lips to his. He pulled her closer to him, and although her hands clung to the console, she allowed him to manipulate her body. They parted, and Han couldn't contain his smile.

Leia returned his smile, "Apology accepted, Captain." She then faced the console to hide her own amusement at his expense.

"Hey—"

"What are they arguing about?" she interrupted.

Han expelled a forceful breath, "They're fighting over the most direct route to Bespin."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah," Han waved his hand with the wrench toward the console. "They do this all the time."

Leia rolled her eyes but refrained from comment.

"They're a little pissed off because of the whole hyperdrive thing," he explained. "They hate traveling at sub-light speed."

"Let me see if I can fix it."

Han burst out into laughter, "Sweetheart, I doubt---"

"What?" Leia narrowed her eyes on him. "Don't think I can do it?"

"If I can't, and it _is_ my ship," Han folded his arms over his chest, "what makes you think you can?"

"Well, for one, you don't see a wrench in _my_ hand," the princess mimicked his pose. "Tell me, does beating your navigation terminal work?"

Han opened him mouth before snapping it shut. He glanced at the tool in his hand. He bent over in an exaggerated mock bow, "Be my guess, Your—"

Han withered under her icy glare, but to his surprise, Leia pushed him aside and began examining the controls of the navigation computer. Han folded his arms and peeked over her shoulder. She worked away, pressing various buttons and twisting dials. Han took a step closer, stretching his neck farther over her shoulder. Leia's fingers froze, and Han held his breath. His lips melted into a smile of delight when she continued working.

Han reached an arm underneath hers, "I think it'll help if you use this one." He twisted a yellow button.

"Thank you, Captain," Leia's voice was soft.

"And maybe this one?" Han's breath tickled Leia's ear as he tweaked another button on the console.

"Are you sure?" she exhaled. "Because my instincts say this one over here," and she shifted her body so that she had to lean over Han's outstretched arm to reach it, "is a much better choice."

"Nah," Han shook his head, his chin brushing the top of her braided hair. "This one's way better—"

"Han!" Leia screamed as she clutched his arms.

He held her tight, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"


	3. Day 5

DAY 5:

Leia hugged her cup of kaffe to her bosom as she carefully peeked around the corner of the bulkhead.

"Is he there?"

The princess jumped with a start. She turned her head and shot Han a dirty look, "I can't see him."

Han winced at the sight of her bruised eye. He lifted her chin, "Still hurt?"

"Not really," she reached for his elbow. "Still hurt?" She pushed back his sleeve to get a better look at the purple splotch.

"Naw," he shrugged. "Luckily, your eye isn't as hard as it looks."

"I wish I could say the same about your elbow," she narrowed her good eye at him.

Han stepped closer to Leia and brushed aside a stray hair. He then peeked around the corner. The girl remained still, her body centimeters away from his. She looked up at him, studying the line of his jaw, the cords of his neck. Tentatively, the fingers of her freehand stretched forward and pinched the quilted material of his gray undershirt at his midsection.

He looked down at her with a quizzical smile. She tilted her head, "Well?"

Han raised an eyebrow, "Well, what?"

Leia sighed and took a sip of her kaffe, "Is he out there?"

Han leaned closer as he took another look-see, "Don't see him."

Leia sipped her kaffe again as her shoulders relaxed, "How long are we going to have to wait on him hand and foot?"

Han headed toward the lounge, "Depends. How long is a Wookie's memory?"

"Great," she followed him, taking sips from her cup in between steps.

"I think he's faking."

"Why?" Leia took a seat next to Han.

Han looked at the princess, "You and me, we were slammed into the holotable before being plastered against the ceiling."

"Yeah, and?" Leia swirled her cup around.

"Goldenrod got only a couple of dents. Nothin' serious," Han took her cup and stole a gulp of kaffe.

Leia's brow lowered but she ignored this intimate gesture. She wrapped her hand around the cup and reclaimed it, "So why do you think Chewie's faking?"

"He was the only one in the cockpit," Han reasoned. "What could he have hit that would have hurt him that bad?"

"I don't understand."

"We hit a lot of things when the _Falcon_ flipped," he shrugged.

"Don't remind me," she scowled.

"We're walking around and okay for the most part," Han craned his neck to see if anyone was coming. "He usually straps in when he's in the co-pilot's seat. And even if he wasn't strapped in, his head almost grazes the ceiling of the cockpit as it is. There's no way he got that hurt."

"Why would he fake it?"

"Why?" Han shook his head. "He's pissed as hell."

"You can't say he doesn't have a right to be angry," the princess reasoned.

"How was I supposed to know the _Falcon's_ computers would get jealous of you?" Han's shrugged.

"It's your crazy ship!" she snapped.

"And you shoulda let me fix it," Han glared at her.

Leia took another sip of kaffe, "You weren't fixing much of anything if I recall."

"How do you know?"

"You were beating the console with a wrench!" she challenged.

Han rubbed the back of his head, "It's worked in the past."

"Wonderful," she mumbled into her cup. "At least Chewie was able to fix it from the cockpit."

Han rolled his eyes, "I would've gotten it fixed if I wasn't plastered to the ceiling."

"_We_ wouldn't have been plastered to the ceiling," she paused as she gulped down some more kaffe, "if you didn't mess with it in the first place."

"If I recall, Your Worship," Han sat up, "you were right there next to me messin' with the console."

The princess' cheeks flushed, "So we're both responsible."

A smile played on Han's lips, "Yeah, we were."

Her large dark eyes held his before she buried herself in her cup. Han reached out and took it from her, "So how was Chewie able to fix the problem if he was as hurt as he claims to be?" His smile morphed into a lop-sided grin.

Leia shook her head and returned his smile. Both of their smiles faded as Threepio clattered into the lounge.

"Hello, Captain Solo, Princess Leia," the droid greeted the pair. There was a deep crease in his chest plate and his head was a little misshapen. Han and Leia exchanged looks and broke out into a fit of laughter.

The droid looked perplexed, "I don't understand. Did I say something amusing?"

Han stifled his laughter, "Whaddya want, Goldenrod?"

Leia shot Han a warning look, "Is there something wrong, Threepio?"

"Besides your head?" Han whispered into his companion's ear. She lightly slapped his chest.

"Well, no, Your Highness," the droid said with wave of a hand. "Chewbacca requests your presence, Captain Solo."

Solo winced, "What does he want now?"

"He's hungry, and wants some nerf stew," the droid looked between the two humans.

Leia pushed herself to her feet, "I'll take care of it."

"You can't, Your Highness."

Leia sat back down, "Why not?"

"Well…." Threepio's golden orbs stared at Han.

"Spit it out," Han sat upright.

"Well, how do I say this?" Threepio looked at Leia.

"Just say it."

"He said to keep all females," Threepio looked at the princess, "I suppose that means you, Your Highness since you are the only ---"

"What did he say, Threepio?" Han interrupted as Leia sipped her kaffe.

"Keep all females away from the galley since they, again that would be you, Your Highness," the droid gave a slight bow, "since you're the only—"

"Everyone here is away of that fact," Leia interrupted.

"I suppose that is true." Threepio continued, "According to Chewbacca female humans have no idea how to make a decent meal."

Leia smiled at Han, "Guess that means you're at his beckoning call."

Han grimaced, "Lucky me."

"Pardon me, but he also told me to tell you one more thing, Captain Solo," Threepio's torso shifted.

"So tell me."

"Well, he said to um…" the droid faced the princess.

"Do I need to bang it outa you?" Han grabbed the closet weapon, wire cutters, and waved it at the droid.

"It would not be proper for me to say in mixed company."

Leia winced and Han stood, "Ne'er mind." He grabbed Leia's wrist, "Come on."

She resisted, "Uh-uh. I've been banished from the galley."

Han flashed a lopsided grin and an inkling of mischief glinted in his eye, "Do you wanna end his reign of terror or not?"

Leia bit her lip in an attempt to contain her amusement, "What do you have in mind?"

Han pointed a warning finger at Threepio, "Go mind the cockpit. And you better not utter a word!"

"You can count on me, Captain," Threepio backed up before turning around. "Oh dear, I do miss Artoo."

Han waited until C-3PO was out of sight before he led Leia to the galley. Han took the cup out of her hands and haphazardly placed it on the counter. He then grabbed the girl around her waist, lifted her up, and gently placed her next to the cup.

"What are you up to?"

"Well, I'm not makin' another smelly pot of nerf stew," Han bent down and began pulling a bunch of pots out of the cabinet. He discarded one by one, letting them clatter to the floor.

"How is all this noise going to prove Chewie's faking?"

Han held up a finger, "Just wait!" He stood up and started yelling as if he was in pain. He jumped up and down and kicked around the pots.

The intercom crackled to life with the howls of an angry Wookie. Han stopped jumping and took one last kick at a pot. He activated the intercom, "Nah, everything's fine. Your stew is almost ready." Chewie answered back, and Han rolled his eye, "No, I'm not lying."

"But you are," Leia admonished.

"Hush up, will ya'?" Han looked around. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at the mess. "He knows anyway. If he thought I was hurt he'd…" Han looked at Leia.

She tilted her head, "Come to your rescue?"

Han's eyebrow rose and he deviously smiled at the girl perched on the counter.

"What?"

Han shoved a few pots out of his way and moved toward her.

"Han?"

Before she knew it, Han snatched her from the counter and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and protested as Han ran out of galley and into the main lounge. Han stopped in the middle of the lounge.

"Will you put me down!"

"Sh," Han looked at the intercom.

"Han!"

Solo started to lower Leia to her feet, but at the last minute, he scooped her up and tossed her over his other shoulder. Her protests and screams started up immediately. He headed toward the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" Leia yelled as she pounded on his back. "Put me down, you…you—ow!" She scowled at him from the ground, "What did you do that for?" She rubbed her sore bottom.

Han's only response was a wicked smile. He knelt down beside her, "You okay?"

Leia's eyes narrowed on him, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothin'!" he pounced on her, holding her down with his legs and pinning her arms to the ground with his hands.

"Han Solo, get off of me this minute!" the princess yelled as loud and as dignified as she could.

"I will," Han loosened his grip on her hands but held steady with his legs. "Once I'm finished."

Leia's large dark eyes widened to their capacity, "Finished with what?"

Without another word, Han assaulted the girl with his fingers, tickling her until she was screaming and laughing and crying at the same time. She squirmed and struggled as she continued squealing.

"Your Highness?" Threepio rushed out of the cockpit. "Captain Solo! Let her go!"

Han stopped for a moment and looked up at the droid. Then he looked down at the Leia as she wiped away her tears. Then he grinned, "Make me, Goldenrod!"

Solo returned to his assault on his hapless victim. Leia did her best to fight back, but he somehow knew all of her sensitive spots, and all she could do was anticipate his next move and squirm the other way while she screamed and laughed and cried.

"Oh dear!" Threepio exclaimed. "Captain Solo, your behavior is atrocious!"

"Threepio!" Leia managed to yell. "Help…me!"

The droid teetered and then rushed out of the room. Han stopped and watched him leave, ceasing his attack on the princess.

"Thanks a lot, Threepio," Leia muttered.

Han returned his attention to her. The coronet of braids had started to unravel, her cheeks were flushed, and tears streamed from the corners of her eyes, "Having fun?"

"Are you going to let me up now?" she arched a brow and folded her arms across her chest, accentuating her curves under her thin blue shirt.

Han smoothed her cheek with the back of his hand, "You really want me to?"

Her brow knit, "Yes, I _really_ want you to."

Han slowly leaned over her until his face was centimeters away from hers. He could feel her uneven breath against his skin. His eyes fell on her pouting lips and he remained frozen in place.

Leia tried to control her breathing. She wanted him to let her up, didn't she? "Han?" she whispered.

Before she knew it, Leia was once again squirming and squealing under Han's ruthless attack. She managed to slip from his grasp, and she crawled away. Han pulled her back, but this time Leia was ready for him. She dug her fingers into his sides just under his ribs and Han doubled over. She smiled, "How do you like it?"

"Definitely not as much as you liked it, Sweetheart!" Han laughed and rolled so that he had the upper hand. Their bodies became entangled and both were screaming and laughing at this point.

The princess gasped and Han yelled, bringing their "fun" to an end.

Han looked up at Chewbacca who tossed a bucket off to the side, "What did you do that for?"

Chewbacca roared and shook his hands. Han sat up, "You're the one who needs cooling off, you big furry oaf!"

Leia pulled at the front of her shirt and wrung some of the water from it, her mouth hanging agape, "I can't believe you did that, Chewie?" She wiped at her face, "What were you thinking?"

Chewie's arms waved around and his hips swayed while he ranted and raved Wookie-style. The princess looked to Han for an explanation.

Han's cheeks colored, "Ne'er mind." He then smiled, "See? I told you he was fakin'."

Chewbacca froze, and his blue eyes widened. He shook his head and grabbed his arm.

"Aw, give it up, Chewie!" Han stood and then held a hand out to the princess. She took it and climbed to her feet.

The diminutive girl stomped up to the massive Wookie and jabbed a finger into his chest, "I can't believe you were faking!" Chewie cowered as Leia continued reprimanding him, "I was worried about you. I felt _terrible_ that you were hurt!" Chewbacca tried to interrupt, but Leia was having none of that, "I don't want to hear it! You know damn well it was an accident! You owe us an apology!"

Chewbacca stretched to his full height and puffed out his chest. Han slowly placed his hands on Leia's shoulders and pulled her back against him. Chewie shook his head side to side and let out a howl. With his hands securely around Leia, he took a few steps backwards. Chewbacca then sighed and muttered something before heading back to his cabin.

Han closed his mouth and blinked a couple of times, "He's sorry."

Leia disengaged herself from Han and surveyed her sodden appearance, "He should be." She lifted her head high and turned to leave, "I'm going to go change into some dry clothes."

Han was left alone in the corridor leading to the cockpit dripping wet and wearing a sloppy lop-sided grin as he watched the princess walk away.


	4. Night 7Morning 8

NIGHT 7/MORNING 8:

Han's throat constricted and his belly burned as if it were on fire. He thrashed around and gasped for air, for his life, but all he could think of was Leia. She was crying, and she needed him as if her own life depended on it. He cried out in frustration; he had no idea of how to comfort her.

"Han?"

Han sat up and looked around. He found himself bound to the bed of his own doing, his limbs entangled in his sheets. He pulled an arm free and ran his hand from the bottom of his chin to the top of his head. His attention was then drawn to the door.

There stood the silhouette of a girl he knew but he couldn't quite remember. Her hair hung past her shoulders in tangled waves, and the curves of her body were barely concealed under a white shirt that hung to her knees. She leaned one hand on the doorframe and jutted one hip out.

"Han?" she whispered

"Leia?" Han's forehead creased. Was he still dreaming? He pushed at his sheets until he freed himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" she took a couple tentative steps into his cabin and cleared her throat, "I thought you might need me."

"Need you?" Han exhaled.

The girl froze and pulled on the edge of the shirt she wore, "I just got…I don't know…a feeling that you needed me."

"Huh?" he blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry," Leia bowed her head. "I…I didn't mean to…" she looked over her shoulder, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Wait," Han called out. The tension in his shoulders eased as she stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered with no hesitation. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Han stared at her. "Just a feeling?"

Leia expelled a short laugh, "Good night, Han."

"Good night," he started to lie back down, but fear gripped his heart. Han sat back up, "Hey, Leia?"

"Yes?"

"You're here," Han started, but he didn't know how to finish.

"So I am," she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm," he shrugged. What was he thinking? "Maybe you're right."

"Right about what?"

Han shifted uncomfortably and pulled the sheet over his body, "Needing you."

Leia's fingers of one hand curled around a section of her long hair, and she fiddled with the hem of the shirt with the other. Then she carefully placed one foot in front of the other until she reached the edge of his bed. Han held his breath as the girl sat down next to him _on his bed_.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" her hand was cool against his warm forehead.

Han wanted to lie. The last thing he wanted was her to see him as weak, but something prevented him from slipping into his usual bravado, "Maybe."

Leia nodded then lifted the sheet. She scooted under it and pulled the edge over her body. She pressed her back to his chest. Han couldn't move; he was too afraid that he'd scare her away. But _she_ had come to him. _She_ climbed into his bed. She came to comfort him…

Leia reached behind her and grabbed his arm. She pulled it around her body and snuggled in closer. "You okay now?" she asked without looking at him.

"Yeah, sure," Han answered her, but he was anything but sure.

"Good," she sighed. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," she said.

"You know me so well," Han bantered as he tried to acclimate to this new situation.

Leia's head turned partially in his direction, "No, I don't." She laid her head back down against his pillow, "But you don't know me as well either."

"You're right about that," Han placed a kiss on the back of her head. He would have never thought Princess Leia would climb willingly into his bed with _him_ in it.

"It's kind of sad," she lamented. "Don't you think?"

"What's sad?"

"That we've known each other for the past three years without really knowing each other," she answered.

"Yeah." Han contemplated her words for a moment, "I guess with all that fighting, it's hard to get to know someone."

"Oh, I've learned plenty about you from our fights," Leia snickered. "I just wish…I don't know… that we got to know each other better before…"

But she didn't have to finish that thought. Han adjusted his hold on her. In a little more than thirty days they will be going their separate ways.

"Yeah," he whispered, "but maybe it's for the best."

"Why do you think that?" Leia asked matter-of-factly.

_If I knew you better, I couldn't leave._ Who was he kidding? He stayed around because of her without knowing her any better than he did at this moment. Han exhaled, "I don't know."

"Chewie snores awfully loud," Leia commented, letting Han off the hook.

"You get used to it."

Han closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. Was he dreaming? She felt so warm, so small, so soft under his arm. One of her hands remained on top of his arm, sending Han's stomach into flips. All this was too good to be true.

"What are you doing here?" he had to ask.

"I told you," she turned her head slightly. "I had the feeling you needed me."

"Yeah, I heard that," Han answered. He paused, not wanting to push her away, but he had to know the truth, "What are you doing here in _my_ bed with me still in it?"

Leia sighed, "When I was young and had a bad dream, my father would let me sleep in his bed." She adjusted her head against the pillow, "It always made me feel better."

"How did you know I had a bad dream?" he inquired.

"I told you," Leia answered with a touch of impatience, "I had a feeling."

"A feeling," Han repeated. "What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know," she said after a moment. "I can't explain it."

Han sighed. Then he asked, "So you came here to make me feel better?"

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Han could hear her pleasure in her voice. "Mission accomplished."

"So I was a mission?" Han goaded.

"I am very dedicated to my missions," she coyly responded.

"So you are," Han smiled into her hair. "What else are you gonna do to make me feel better?" he dared.

Leia rotated under his arm so that she was lying on her back. She turned her head toward him, "Well, my father used to stroke my hair and tell my fairytales."

"Did he stroke your hair like this?" Han held his hand over her head and then gently ran his fingers over her tresses. The girl bit her lip and nodded. "Did it make you feel better?" he whispered as he stared into her large brown eyes.

"Every time," Leia quietly responded. "Would you like to know how it feels?" With his mouth slightly agape Han nodded. Leia reached up and guided his head so that it rested upon her chest. Han held as still as possible as she ran her fingers rhythmically through his hair and wrapped her free arm around his shoulders. He closed his eyes under her sweet ministrations and listened to the steady pounding of her heart.

Han felt himself becoming enchanted by her spell. He opened his eyes, "What kind of nightmares could you have as a child? I mean, you're royalty and all."

"Everyone has something they're afraid of," Leia's voice vibrated under his ear.

"So what was a kid living in the palace and given plenty of love and care afraid of?" Han asked.

Han listened to Leia's respiration certain she wasn't going to answer his question. Then she inhaled deeply, "Things…dark images…things I didn't understand but scared me just the same."

Han wrapped his arm around her waist, "Scarier than Darth Vader?"

"Maybe the same," she replied after a moment of thought.

"I'm sorry, Leia," Han turned his head and placed a kiss upon her stomach.

Her flesh rose with electricity despite the fact the shirt she wore separated her skin and his lips. "Hhmm?"

"You shouldn't ever have nightmares," he readjusted his head against her chest.

"Neither should you," she continued stroking his hair.

"From where I'm lying, nightmares aren't so bad," Han smiled as her fingers did their magic upon him. His eyes closed as her heart beat lulled him to sleep. Maybe this wasn't what he had in mind when he asked Leia what else she was going to do to make him feel better. Maybe this was better. "Good night, Sweetheart," he mumbled as he drifted off.

"Good night, Han," Leia glanced at the chronometer. "Or good morning," she whispered, but Han was already asleep.


	5. Evening 11

DAY 11:

"Hey, Your Worship," Han poked his head into the cockpit. "Dinner's ready."

The princess' hands were wrapped tightly around the cup in her hands, "I'm not hungry."

Han stepped into the cockpit, "Sure you are."

The princess' stocking feet were propped up on the console crossed at the ankles and her eyes remained on the stars beyond the canopy. "How do you know that I'm hungry?" Her tone was flat and disinterested.

"Cos you haven't eaten much since we started out for Bespin," he argued.

"I will eat when I'm hungry," she stated and raised her cup to her mouth.

"What?" Han stalked across the cockpitr and stood over her. "Don't like my cookin'?"

Leia leaned her head back to look into Han's angry face. Angry? She tilted her head. Not angry. More like frustrated. She returned her attention to the stars and sipped her kaffe, "It's better than Threepio's but not much better than the slop they served us at the base." She hid her smile behind the cup.

"Hey!" Han protested. "My cookin' skills rival those of the best chefs on Coruscant."

"I always thought the cuisine on Coruscant lacked…" she stole a sip from her cup, "…I don't know, taste?"

Han's mouth opened and closed, and his eye narrowed on the top of the girl's head, "No need to get nasty."

"No ill-will intended," Leia wiggled her toes. "Just stating a fact."

"Well," Han sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "Chewie cooked tonight, and I wouldn't go around insultin' his cookin'."

Leia pushed a foot against the console, swiveling her seat so that she faced Han, "What? Is the big bad Wookie going to tear my limbs off if I do?"

"Maybe," Han replied.

Leia rolled her eyes and tipped the cup to her lips. Han reached out and took the cup from her, "Hey!"

"You've had enough kaffe to last you the rest of this trip," Han held the cup out of her reach. He then took a sip from it and grimaced, "It's cold!"

Leia grabbed at cup, "It's mine. What's it to you?"

He held it above his head, "You've had too much!"

"Who are you to say?" she yelled. Leia stood and socked Han in the arm that held her cup.

"Ow!" Han lowered his arm, and Leia swooped in and reclaimed the cup. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why did you take my cup?" she leaned over him, her dark eyes emblazed with anger.

"Why are you skippin' dinner?" Han stood up.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" Han heatedly repeated. He stared down at the girl. Her chest rose and fell and her body slightly trembled. "How can you ask me that?"

The princess took a couple of steps back but bumped into the console. Her large dark eyes stared into his eyes, and Han could see she was doing her best to contain her tears. Han pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry. What was with her? One minute she's trying to start a fight with him and then next she's on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be!" Leia started toward the cockpit door.

Han grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her to a violent halt. She dropped her cup, and it smashed into pieces against the cold metal floor. Both of them froze, their eyes focused on the broken pieces.

"Leia…" Han broke the silence.

He looked into the face of his companion. Her flushed cheeks were wet with tears. He tentatively reached out and placed his hands on the sides of her face, "Leia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffed.

Han pressed his lips together in an attempt to contain his impatience and anger. He used his thumbs to brush away her tears, but they kept silently falling, "Come here." He enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Talk to me," he whispered into her hair.

Leia stood solid under his arms, stoic as always, and Han thought that would be his answer. When he started to disengage from the embrace, her arms inched around his waist, and she buried her sodden face in his chest. Han lightly patted her back, "Things can't be that bad, can they?"

Leia sniffed and then looked up at Han. The pair broke out into laughter. Han released her and she wiped away her tears on the long sleeves of the sweater she wore.

"Come on," Han placed a hand on top of her head. "Chewie's probably eaten his portions and ours."

"I told you," Leia put her hands on her hips, the sleeves slipping over her fists. "I'm not hungry."

Han rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, "Well, at least come and keep us company."

Leia's bottom lip jutted out and her eyes dropped to the ground, "I'm not much for company."

"Sure you are," Han coaxed. Han smiled down at the pouting girl. He reached down and swept her off her feet.

"Han!"

"Don't want you to cut your tiny feet on the glass," Han swung her over the pilot's seat and carried her across the cockpit. "I'll send Threepio in here to clean it."

The princess wiggled her way out of his arms once he reached the corridor, "I can walk from here."

"But you are joining us in the galley?"

"Sure," Leia muttered. "Lead the way."

Han took hurried steps toward the galley, all the while checking over his shoulder to see if the princess was following him. He was certain Chewie would finish off the best parts of the Bruallki roast, but he didn't want to risk losing Leia on the way.

Chewbacca roared and raised a glass when Han and Leia entered the galley. Han waved Leia in front of him and then pulled out a chair for her. She sat as Han fetched a bottle of Mandalorian wine. He handed it to Chewbacca, "I'm sure you're capable of pouring some for yourself."

He retrieved two more wine glasses and joined Leia and Chewbacca at the small table. He passed Threepio who was busy cleaning up the mess from Chewbacca's cooking, "Hey Goldenrod, go clean up the broken glass in the cockpit when you're finished."

"Han," Leia's tone admonished the man's rudeness, "It's okay, Threepio. I dropped the cup so I'll clean it up after dinner."

"I wouldn't think of it, Your Highness," Threepio bowed his head. "I will take care of it."

"No, you won't."

"Yes he will, Your Worshipfulness," Han grabbed her hand to grab her attention. "I don't want yourself cuttin' your pretty little fingers." He kissed the tips of her index and middle finger.

Leia's eyes narrowed instinctively, but she didn't pull away. Han smiled and winked before releasing her hand. Chewbacca started to fill her plate with some tubers and roast, "No, thank you, Chewie. I'm not hungry."

Chewbacca emitted a low monotone grumble, and Leia knew better than to argue. Han continued to inanely smile at the sour-faced girl as he handed her a fork. She took it and began pushing the food around on her plate while Han poured her some wine.

"Eat up, Sweetheart," Han took a bite of his roast. His eyes widened, "Wow. This has to be one of the best Bruallki roasts you ever made." Chewbacca puffed out his chest and received the compliment Wookie-style.

Leia cut off a small piece and placed it into her mouth. Unwittingly, her eyes closed as the tender morsel of meat melted upon her tongue. She slowly chewed it so that she could enjoy every flavor of the multi-spiced meat. Leia's eyes slowly opened when she swallowed her mouthful.

"Told you it was good," Han smugly smiled at the girl.

"You do have talent, Chewie," Leia placed a small hand on the Wookie's arm. He patted her hand with his free one.

Han watched C-3PO put away the last pot, "Too bad you can't taste this, Threepio."

The droid looked at the roast, "I'm afraid it would clog my circuits."

Han rolled his eyes and returned to his dinner. He and Chewbacca found themselves in a heated argument over what Odupiendo racer was the best. Leia never found such conversations that interesting since Odupiendo racing matches hadn't been held since the time of the Old Republic. Han and Chewbacca could argue endlessly on this subject based on holovids that Chewbacca had from his younger years. Leia also found the one-sided conversation difficult to follow. She took another small bite of the roast and forced down a tuber. Then Leia sipped from her wine glass as she waited for the two to calm down.

Han looked in her direction, "You gotta eat more."

Her icy eyes narrowed on him, "Are you my father now?"

Han sat up straight and sized up the girl, "No, but you do need someone lookin' out for you."

"I-can-take-care-of-myself, Captain," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you can?" Han leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"I've been taking care of myself well before I met you," she leaned toward him, "and I'll do the same long after you're gone."

Han's arms loosened and fell to his sides. He wasn't expecting that.

The princess' dark eyes swiveled between Han and Chewbacca. Did she really say that out loud? She covered her eyes with her hands to block out the shocked looks on her companions' faces. With a sigh, she collected her regal dignity, "Thank you for dinner, Chewbacca. It was wonderful. I think I'll go rest now." She rose.

"Wait a minute," Han stood as well, towering over the girl. She bore down, waiting for him to yell at her. But he didn't, "Chewie made dessert. Didn't you, Chewie?"

Chewbacca's steely blue eyes widened and he sat there slack-jaw before he nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm really not hungry," Leia whined.

"So you're just gonna hurt Chewie's feelings?" Han folded his arms and glared down at the girl.

Her own dark eyes narrowed on him and then swiveled to Chewbacca, "Only if Chewie really made dessert." Chewbacca's shoulders caved beneath her scrutiny. Leia nodded, her lips primly sealed. She lifted her chin and stared haughtily at Solo.

Han shrugged, but he wasn't ready to give up, "Chewie's gonna make desert. He just wanted to make sure it was something you like. Right, Chewie?"

Chewbacca grumbled as he stood. He waved his hands in the air and promptly left the galley. Han watched the Wookie retreat, and Leia watched Han. She shook her head and began clearing the table.

"You don't have to do that," Han placed a hand on her arm, but that didn't deter her.

"Why? Are you going to leave it for Threepio?" Leia took the stack of plate to the dishwasher.

"No," Han stood behind her as she loaded the dishwasher. "I was gonna leave it for Chewie."

"Figures," she mumbled as she moved to put away the leftovers.

Han pulled a face as Leia cleaned up the remnants of their short dinner. He watched her as she carefully wrapped up the leftovers and placed them into the refrigerator. He leaned against the counter, hoping that he was in her way. When she managed to do the job without coming in contact with him, Han hopped up on the counter where she couldn't ignore him any longer.

Solo ignored her scowl, "So, what's your plans after dinner?"

The princess raised an eyebrow, "Well, I figured I'd go for a walk after catching the Sophenria Opera. Then maybe a night cap at the Drea'lio Tapcafe."

"Sounds like fun," Han quipped. "Want company?" Leia glared at him. Han hopped off the counter, "So you don't want my company?"

"I've got to…" she started as she backed her way toward the galley exit.

"To what?" Han followed her.

The princess grunted as she stomped away. But Han wasn't going to let her off that easy. She stormed into the main lounge. There Chewbacca and Threepio were engaged in a hologame. Leia rolled her eyes. She knew damn well Threepio was the better player, but for some stupid reason or another, the droid always let Chewie win. What was the point of that? Leia continued on toward the crew quarters but stopped in mid step. She turned around to find all eyes on her. Her countenance darkened as her brow lowered, and she stalked toward the cockpit.

Chewbacca growled. Threepio watched the retreating princess, "Yes, Her Highness' behavior is quite odd."

"I'll go see what's makin' her odd?" Han started after her.

Chewie howled. "I agree, with Chewbacca, Captain Solo," Threepio raised a hand. "It's probably not a good idea."

_Probably not,_ Han agreed, but when did that ever stop him?

Leia palmed the cockpit controls and the door slid open. She walked in and was about to close it when Han stepped in, "Gonna hang out here some more? It is the best view in the whole ship."

Leia's jaw clenched, "It's the only view on this hunk of junk."

Han frowned, but he chose to overlook the slight, "Not true."

"Excuse me," Leia pushed herself pass Han and out the cockpit door. She held her arms tight against her chest, and she stared at the ground as she headed back toward the main lounge. Before she made it halfway through the lounge under the close scrutiny of Threepio and Chewbacca, she came to a sudden stop.

"Ow!" Han slammed into her, knocking her to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Han reached down and picked her up off the ground and gently placed her back on her feet.

"Are you okay, YourHighness?" Threepio stood up. Chewbacca reprimanded Han for his clumsiness.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Whaddya mean?" Han's contorted his face into the best innocent he could possibly muster up.

"Oh!" Leia stomped her foot. "Why are you following me?"

Han crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not following you."

"Don't—" the princess closed her eyes and tried to control her rapid breathing. Without another word, she turned and headed toward the crew quarters, and Han was hot on her tail. She stopped again, her large dark eyes burning with anger, "What are you going to do? Follow me into the 'fresher?"

Solo visibly blushed, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Uh, no. I was…" he pointed down the corridor, "I was gonna grab a deck of cards. Wanna play some Sabaac when you're…uh, finished?"

With lips tightly pressed together, Leia sweetly smiled, "Why not? Sounds like fun."

Han didn't expect that, "Really?"

"I said '_yes'_, didn't I?"

"Well, not exactly," Han countered.

"I meant yes. Is that better?" Leia tilted her head to the right. "I'll be right back."

Han watched her go, collected his cards from his cabin, and rushed back to the main lounge. He whistled as he walked over to the hologame. Just as Chewbacca made his move, Han deactivated the game. Chewbacca jumped up howling and hollering, all the while shaking his fists in a threatening manner.

But Han wasn't the least bit phased by the ferocious display of the Wookie, "Leia wants to play Sabaac."

Chewie froze for a moment. He glanced in the direction she had exited and then back at Han. Han had already slid onto the bench and began shuffling the cards, "No, I'm not lying. And yes, she knows how to play."

"Well, I certainly don't know how to play," Threepio announced.

"Good, cos you're not invited in this game," Han said as he reshuffled the cards again. "Why don't you go and mind the cockpit? Let us know if there's any trouble brewing."

"Certainly, Captain Solo," Threepio clanked away.

"What?" Han asked as Chewie glared at him. "He's a _droid_. Droids don't have no feelings." Chewbacca disagreed. Han sighed, "Come on. You have to admit he gets on your nerves." Han smiled as Chewbacca's expression gave him away. However, Chewbacca didn't think that justified Han's ill-treatment of the droid. "What are 'ya sayin'?" he asked, "You like hangin' out with him?"

Chewie emitted a long warble. Han glanced up from his shuffling, "Whaddya mean he's more fun than me?" Chewie answered, and Han rolled his eyes, "I'm not botherin' her. I'm just worried about her." He put down the cards, "Does she seem right to you?"

Chewbacca leaned over and checked the corridor for the princess. When he made sure she wasn't in ear shot, he answered his friend. "See?" Han also glanced down the empty corridor, "You've noticed it, too." He began distributing the cards, making a pile for Leia, "She's sure taking a long time. I ne'er understand women." Chewbacca barked his opinion, and Han laughed, "That's ridiculous! Why would she try to hide from me?"

Chewbacca rolled his eyes and then buried his face in his arms.


	6. Night 11

DAY 11 CONTINUED-

"There's no way she's hiding from me," Han leaned back and rested his arm on the back of the seat. "Women just take long in the 'fresher." Chewbacca worfed and then yawned.

"Captain Solo," Threepio's voice cackled over the intercom.

"Whaddya want, Goldenrod?"

"The airlock has been breached," the droid answered.

Han sat up, "What?"

"I said the airlock has been breached."

"Leia!" Han jumped up and headed toward the dorsal hatch of the _Falcon_. Chewbacca followed close behind. Han's heart pounded hard against his chest, so hard that it interfered with his respiration.

When they reached the dorsal hatch, Han slammed his fingers against the security pad, entering the code as fast as he could. When it failed to open he pounded on the hatch with a closed fist, "Leia! What the hell are you doin'!"

Han stopped and listened, his worried eyes focused on his best friend. Chewbacca emitted a low purr, but the girl said nothing. "Leia, damn it! Answer me now!"

He held his breath, as did Chewbacca. When his patience wore thin, Han pounded his fist against the locked hatch again, "This isn't the time to be stubborn!" Chewbacca growled and slapped Han upside the head with one giant furry paw. "Then whadda ya suggest?" The Wookie shrugged. Han rolled his eyes, "Whaddya waitin' for? Go do it."

Chewbacca sneered as he rushed down the corridor. Han leaned against the bulkhead, racking his mind for the right words that would pull the princess back to her senses. "Leia, will you come out of there now?"

No answer. Han squeezed his fists together and his face turned red, "Answer me."

"Go away." At least that's what Han thought he heard.

"This is my ship!" Han slammed his fist against the bulkhead. "You---agh!"

Chewbacca hollered from over the intercom. "Way to go, pal," Han muttered to himself as he punched in the overriding code into the security pad. He felt resistance on the other side as he tried to manually slide the hatch open. "No ya' don't, Sweetheart."

Han overpowered her attempts at keeping him out. He pulled himself up through the half-opened hatch just in time to see Leia retreating further up into the airlock. He sealed the hatch behind him as he followed her. When he finally caught up with her, Leia was pressed against the wall staring up at the airlock.

Han's anger melted away at the pitiful sight of the girl. Her ruddy cheeks were stained with tears, and her frayed ponytail hung low at the back of her head. Her slight body trembled as her fingers hovered over the latch.

Han knelt down beside her, "You open that, and you kill us all."

Leia's large teary eyes gazed into his, and her pain pierced his gut. Her mouth opened as she sucked in a raspy breath, "I don't want you to die."

Han nodded, "But you want to die."

"No," she was horror-stricken at the thought. "I…," Leia looked up at the airlock, "I just…" she turned her eyes to Han, "I just need some air."

"You won't find it there," Han scooted closer to her.

"I know," she whispered.

Han ran his hand through his hair, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I can't breathe."

Solo grimaced, "Leia…I don't understand."

"I know," she whispered again, her eyes closed.

"Then help me understand," Han dared to reach a hand out to her. He curled his fingers around hers, and though she allowed him this contact, she didn't open her eyes. "Talk to me."

"I can't breathe."

Han sighed, "You said that." Leia buried her head in her knees, and Han inhaled deeply in an attempt to hide his frustration.

"I know!" she snapped.

"Agh!" Han expelled. "You're driving me crazy!"

"Then leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Is that what you really want?" Han narrowed his eyes on the girl.

"Yes!" The girl's large brown eyes blinked a few times as she stared at him.

Han felt as if he had been slapped, and slapped hard. He nodded his head, "Fine." He scooted toward the exit. "I'll leave you alone." He looked away then back at the princess, "Would you like me to tell Chewie to leave you alone too?"

Her lips pursed into a pout, "Yes, and while you're at it, tell Threepio to leave me alone as well!"

"Oh no!" Han pointed a finger at her. "I'm not breakin' that droids heart."

Leia's brow crinkled, "What?"

"I tell him that you don't want him around, and who's he gonna attach to?" Han's voice uncharacteristically rose in pitch.

"What are you talking about?" Leia shifted her body so that she was facing the stressed man.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Han raised an eyebrow. "That droid has it bad for you."

Leia's brow knit as she summed up her companion. He looked down and then coyly lifted his eyes. Leia shook her head and then began laughing. Han smiled, delighting in lilt of her laugh.

"I know how we can solve your breathin' problem," Han crawled toward you. "We can space you," he snatched her around the waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Han Solo, you put me down this instant!" The princess ordered over her laughter.

Han carried her back down the narrow shaft and through the bottom hatch. He carefully dropped her through the hole and into the cramped corridor of the _Falcon_.

"Princess Leia," Threepio ambled up to the girl, "Are you okay?"

Han nudged Leia and winked, reigniting her laughter. "Of course, Threepio," she managed between giggles.

Chewbacca ambled over and shook a finger at the girl who immediately sobered up. "I didn't drink too much kaffe!" She leaned into her retort. Chewbacca shook his head and grumbled at her. Leia folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, "You just mind your own business!"

Han's eyes widened as Chewie through his arms up and grunted. He looked at Leia who now wore a smug smirk. "I wouldn't be smirkin' like that if I were you," he warned. "Chewie's liable to do somethin' about it."

"Like what?"

Han dismissed her question. Instead he remained focused on his own inquiries, "Since when do you understand Shyriiwook?"

Leia frowned and looked down. Then she shrugged, "I don't know. Probably just from all the time we've spent together."

"Humph," Han's eyebrows rose and dropped. Over the past week, he often found Leia and Chewie's lying in Chewie's hammock, heads together watching the Wookie novellas Chewbacca had collected over the years. Han hated those novellas. They were outrageous and over-dramatic. He was surprised Leia seemed to like them. She and Chewie would spend a couple of hours a day watching these Wookie dramas. But then there were more hours in the day or night on the _Falcon_ than entertainment, and Han dismissed her interest in Chewie's holotapes as a desperate attempt on her part to waste a few hours. Han sighed, "Well, at least I don't have to constantly translate anymore. That was getting annoying." _And now I can't have private conversations with Chewie in front of her._ That was going to be a big disadvantage.

"And yes," Leia smiled even bigger, "I know what you two talk about when you think I can't understand."

Han grimaced. Did she just read his mind? And how long did she understand Shyriiwook? He shook his head and smiled himself. This girl was full of surprises. Well, he had a few of his own. Han grabbed her hand and tugged her along. She tried to resist, but she found she didn't have the strength, "Where are you taking me?"

Han didn't say a word as he dragged her through the maze of corridors. To Han's amazement, Leia yielded to his lead without another word of protest. Her odd behavior and mood swings through the night worried him. But for now, this moment, he'd focus on his present mission. Han finally stopped when he pulled her into the cargo hold.

Leia twisted her hand out of his, "It's dark in here."

"It's the cargo hold."

"I figured out that part," Leia said. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Han answer as he felt his way around in the dark. "Ha!" He activated the lights and walked further into the large open area.

Leia looked up at the lighting structure, "It's still dark in here."

Han rolled his eyes, "It's the cargo hold and we're in the middle of space." He took her hand again, "Will you come on?"

The princess opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Han once again pulled her along. He stopped in front of a large oblong chair that obviously belonged to Chewie. Han twirled her around and dropped her onto the chair. Leia was about to protest, but the chair conformed to her body, and she decided it wasn't a bad place to be. She watched Han fiddle with something overhead.

"What are you doing?" Her view was obscured by Han and the dim light.

Once again, Han said nothing.

"Now who's driving whom crazy?" Leia yelled.

"There!" Han stepped away and glanced down at the princess.

Her eyes immediately closed and her countenance relaxed as the cool air rustled the untethered strands of her hair.

Han put his hands on his hips, "Can you breathe now?"

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "Mmm, that's nice.

Han's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her open, dazzling smile. This smile was for him; it was his. Gratified, Han plopped down onto the large chair next to her. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the cool air and the heat radiating from her body.

"So," Han rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his bent arm. He ran a finger down her nose, "Am I brilliant, or am I brilliant?"

"More like arrogant," she playfully batted his hand away.

"Chewie set this up," he explained as he stared down into her face. "He gets a little stir crazy on long trips if he doesn't have fresh air."

"And you?"

"Nah," Han fiddled with the end of her ponytail. "I pretty much grew up on a ship. I'm used to cramped spaces."

Leia watched his eyes go far away and wondered what terrible memories he was reliving that caused his jaw to tense. Should she ask? Would he tell her? She was almost afraid to find out. She inhaled, summoning her courage. The last thing she wanted was him to shut her out. _Like I'm doing to him._ But if she didn't ask, "You didn't grow up on Corellia?"

"No," his eyes refocused on her. He pressed his lips tight together, and Leia could see that he was debating whether or not to elaborate. "I grew up on the _Trader's Luck_," he finally said.

"The _Trader's Luck_?"

"Yeah," he absent-mindedly brought her hair to his nose. "It was a trading ship. Nothing as fancy as a palace." He gave her hair a gentle tug.

"I don't know," she tilted her head. "As a child I used to dream of stowing away on one of those trading ships that docked in Aldera. I wanted to see the galaxy."

"You'd see the galaxy alright," Han pursed his lips. "But as a member of the Royal House of Alderaan, I'm sure you saw a much prettier and cleaner galaxy."

"Hardly," Leia huffed. "I'm sure the underworld of the trading business is much prettier than the political galas on the richest worlds. And any time I was not on Alderaan, I was under the watchful eye of Reeiken. I didn't have a lot of opportunities to go exploring or have any adventures."

"I could've done without most of my adventures," Han quipped. A short laugh escaped Leia's lips. Han's brow creased, "What?"

"We have a lot more in common than most people think," Leia looked up at the source of cool air before making eye contact with him again.

Han brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, "I've always known that."

He leaned over her, and Leia bit her lip in anticipation. Han's face hovered centimeters over hers, his eyes on her lips and her eyes on his. She held her breath and waited. And waited…

Leia reached up and wrapped a hand around his head, pulling him down to her. She pressed her lips against his. Han adjusted himself so that he could accommodate her eagerness without smashing her. Leia's free hand found his chest and then found an opening in his shirt. Her hand slid in it, and Han pulled away.

"What?"

Han grabbed her hand, "You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling," she pulled her hand away.

He gently grabbed her chin, "You're still flush."

Leia sat up, leaning her weight on her arms, "Not too many days ago you'd be taking full credit for that."

"Well, who says I'm not?" Han quipped.

"You," Leia lied back down.

"I'm just worried about you," Han admitted without thinking. He grimaced once he realized he said that out loud.

"There's nothing to worry about," Leia's countenance darkened.

"I think Chewie's right," Han stroked the stray hairs out of her face. "I think you've had too much kaffe."

Leia pushed his hand away, "What's with you?"

"Whaddya mean?" Han innocently asked.

"I…I…" she stammered. She abruptly sat up, "I think I've had enough fresh air."

"Leia," Han placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Don't go."

"You obviously aren't interested in me staying," she retorted. She shook off his hands.

"Why would I be asking you to stay if I didn't want you to?" Han's impatience seeped into his tone.

She glanced in his direction but refused to make eye contact, "You…I just don't understand you."

"A minute ago, you said we had a lot in common."

That caught her attention. Her large brown eyes flashed with anger, "A minute ago, you were kissing me."

"No," Han smirked. "You were kissing me."

"I…oh!" Leia stood up.

"Leia," Han caught her hand. "I care about you. You're well-being is more important than…letting you take advantage of me."

"I was not taking an advantage of you," she argued, yet she allowed him to guide her back to the large chair.

"Then what would you call it?" he smirked as he coaxed back into the chair.

Leia lied on her side centimeters from Han. She leaned close to Han and whispered, "A way to pass time."

"Is that all I am to you?" Han contorted his face into mock-shock.

The princess rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, savoring the cool air from above. She inhaled as if she was about to say something, but she changed her mind. Han studied the girl. She was so small, so fragile looking. She seemed to be withering away in front of him. She ate very little and slept even less. Han took her hand in his. Leia opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Talk to me," Han begged. "What's going on with you?"

Leia's smile wilted, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Don't do that. Please, just talk to me."

Her breathing quickened, and she tried to disengage her hand from his. But he wouldn't allow her to slip away. He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. Leia bit her own lip, and her large brown eyes stayed focused on her hand in his. "I…" she started, "I don't know." She raised her eyes to his and knew immediately that he wasn't going to accept that. She groaned, "Everything…all this..."

"You and me?" Han dared to ask. His heart pounded hard against his chest, and a lump obstructed his throat. He hadn't pushed things between them, and it _was_ she that came to his bed several nights ago. But she hadn't come again. Perhaps he misread her?

Her flushed cheeks reddened even more, "Yes, but it's more than that."

"Am I…" he couldn't believe he was going to ask this. He never asked this question before; he never had to. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Leia tried to hold back her smile, "Do you think I would have kissed you if you were?" She was taken aback when his body visibly relaxed. This wasn't the Han Solo she was used to. "You've been," she ran her bottom lip through her teeth. Not only was she not used to him, she wasn't used to herself like this. She started again, "You've been wonderful to me. I've caused you nothing but trouble."

"I like trouble," Han winked.

"I know," Leia smiled. Then she sobered, "I'm af—" She shook her head, "I don't like the dark."

Han adjusted his position to get a better look into her face, "You're afraid of the dark?"

"Not the dark," the princess pressed her lips together for a moment, and her voice dropped to a whisper, "The night."

"I don't get it," Han responded.

"Never mind," she looked up at him and flashed him a reassuring, political smile that was anything but reassuring to Han.

"Leia, don't," Han held her chin. "Please make me get it."

Leia gazed into Han's pleading eyes, "I never liked the night since…"

She didn't finish her thought, but Han didn't need her to. "Bad dreams?"

The right side of her mouth twitched, "Sometimes. It's just so quiet, so long at night. I can't stop thinking about…things."

Han slowly nodded, "That explains a lot."

"What?"

Han glanced around, "There's too much night in space."

Leia's eyebrows peeked and she smiled, "Yes, something like that."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

Her eyes found the air vent. The cool air didn't feel so cool before. "It's stupid. It makes me feel…I don't know…weak. There are so many scarier things to be afraid of."

"I don't know," Han tilted his head. "The night can be too long and too quiet. Unless you're sleepin' next to Chewie's cabin. And you're anything but weak," he leaned in and quickly kissed her. "You're the strongest person I know."

The princess lied back down and closed her eyes. Han settled in next to her, resting his head on her shoulder, "You're not alone."

She turned her head toward him and placed a kiss on the crown of his head, "I should be."

"Why?"

Again, her voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm afraid something bad is going to happen to you because of me." Then she groaned, "What am I saying? Something bad has already happened. Look where we are."

Han rolled over and propped himself up on his arms, "First of all, let's get some things straight. Bad things happen to me with or without you. So you can't take any credit for that." That incited a small smile from her, encouraging Han to continue, "Second, you're the best thing that's happen to me in…well, ever."

Leia's large eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. She reached up and pulled his face to hers and caressed his lips with hers.

When they parted, Han placed a kiss on her forehead, "And no matter what happens I don't regret the last three years." He smoothed her hair, "Well, I do regret not spending more time like this with you." He sat up, "Come on." He stood up and reached out his hands to her, "I'm sure Chewie and Threepio are wondering what happened to us."

Leia took his hands and allowed him to help her to her feet. She discreetly wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her sweater and smoothed her hair down. Then she followed Han toward the main lounge. She watched him carefully, studying his swaggering steps and his sturdy presence. He made her feel safe, but that didn't completely erase her dread. Nevertheless, Leia decided to push that feeling deep down and place her trust in Han.


	7. Morning 15

DAY 15:

Leia expelled a small sigh and arched her back before rolling over into a more comfortable position. Han lied on his stomach, chin resting on his crossed arms, as he gazed upon the sleeping girl. Her long dark hair fell loose upon the bed, flowing around her and shadowing her face. Han carefully reached out one finger and delicately moved aside her hair so that he could get a better look at the princess' face. Leia's dark lashes sharply contrasted her pallid skin, accentuating the soft angles of her cheekbones. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chin was tucked under her curled hands. Although she held herself in a tight ball, she looked more peaceful than she had in the last couple of nights in which she shared Han's bed.

Han propped his head up on a bent arm and smiled to himself. He still couldn't believe that she was here, in his bed, for the fourth straight night in a row. Of course, the first night he convinced her to stay, she didn't sleep much. Leia still had too much kaffe running through her system. Han stroked her hair and told her Corellian folktales, and when that didn't soothe her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She never fell asleep that night, but she came back the next night, so Han must have done something right.

Maybe this wasn't what Han had in mind when he imagined Leia sleeping with him, but, to his own surprise, that was okay with him. He was giddy inside just to have her sleeping peacefully next to him. She still held her guard up around him when she was awake, but in her sleep she allowed him to see the real her even if she wasn't completely conscious of it. Han pulled the bed sheet over her shoulder. He was making progress with her.

Progress. What were they progressing toward? A relationship? In less than thirty days, he was dropping her off at the rendezvous point and heading out to pay Jabba. Han's smile withered. The last thing Han ever wanted was a relationship, especially after his last. Han grunted to rid his memory of that disaster. Leia stirred, and he laid his arm over her waist. She responded by scooting closer to him so that her forehead rested upon his chest. Han's stomach involuntarily flipped under her touch. She was warm and soft, and he felt like he was spinning. Leia was nothing like that back-stabbing…She was nothing like her. Leia wasn't like any woman he'd ever been with before.

So what was he doing? Han twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Leia was just so different from any being he ever known before. She was so strong and worldly in one moment and so delicate and naïve the next. _Wonderful girl. Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her._ Now he liked her too much. He wanted to wake up each morning with her in his bed. He wanted to argue with her, to laugh with her, to…He just wanted to follow her to the outer rim of the galaxy to keep her out of harm's way. Han closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. No, there was nothing he ever remembered wanting more in his life.

He opened his eyes and gazed at the crown of her head. That was something Han couldn't have. If only he had lived his life differently. Maybe if he made better choices. Han smiled mirthlessly to himself. If he hadn't made those mistakes in his life he wouldn't be here this morning with her in his arms.

Yet, those same mistakes also were forcing him to leave her.

Leia yawned and rolled onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned again.

"You finally waking up?" Han asked in mock-irritation.

She turned her head and looked up at him, "I haven't decided yet."

His lips stretched into a wicked grin, "Want me to decide for you?"

"No," she smiled at him while she agilely rolled away from him. "I can make my own decisions, thank you."

"I'm not so sure about that," Han muttered.

She pushed herself onto her knees. The large black T-shirt she wore slipped off one of her shoulders, exposing her smooth pale skin. Han reached out and brushed the back of his hand against her shoulder before he lifted the thin material and put it back in his place. The other side of the shirt slipped off her other shoulder. Leia looked at it and smiled at Han. Han reached out and touched her cheek before he settled back into his quiet observation of the girl. Leia stretched her arms in the air and arched her back, expelling another yawn, "I think I need some kaffe."

"Sweetheart," Han drawled, "that's the last thing you need." He lied back and rested his head on his folded hands.

Leia pursed her lips, and her eyes slightly narrowed, "Are you presuming to know what I need?"

Han tucked his tongue in his right cheek and nodded slowly. He carefully watched the girl's countenance shift between indignation and anger. Oh, how he loved this! He always found her the most attractive when _he_ flustered her. And here she was, in _his_ bed wearing _his_ shirt, as flustered as could be because of _him_. No, life didn't get any sweeter.

"Ow!" Han's head thumped against the thin mattress when Leia ripped the pillow from underneath him and slammed it hard against his chest.

"Oh!" Leia wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. She climbed off of the bed, "I'm going to go take a shower. _Then_ I'm going to have a cup of kaffe."

Han tossed the pillow at the retreating princess, "You go on thinkin' that!"

"I don't have to think," she yelled without looking back, "I _know_!"

"You just think you know!" Han hollered back, beaming over the minute fact that he got the last word in, and he knew she was just seething inside because of that.

Han lied back down and closed his eyes. Leia would probably spend a few extra minutes in the shower sorting out how she was going to deal with him the rest of the day. That gave Han time to go back to sleep and then beat her to the galley before she had a chance to pour herself a cup of kaffe.


	8. Day 17

DAY 17:

With hands behind her back, Princess Leia casually strolled down the curved corridor that led from the crew cabins to the main hold. She stopped at the entrance of the main hold and leaned against the bulkhead. Han Solo had removed the access panels that covered the maintenance access and was busy tweaking the engine. His grease-smudged face was creased with a deep intensity as he focused all his efforts on tightening a bolt. She bit her lip as she watched him work. Han mumbled to himself as he cranked the hydrospanner. No, he wasn't mumbling; he was singing. Leia couldn't make out the words, but he seemed so content and carefree. _Because he's doing what he loves best._ Leia's eyes fell to her feet. What was it in this galaxy that she loved best? Her life wasn't all politics and duty and rebellion, was it? Certainly when she was younger…Her brow knitted together, and she bit her lip in thought. So what was it she loved more than anything? Her eyes inadvertently found Han again as he tossed the hydrospanner aside and reached for another tool. 

"Oh hey, Sweetheart," he smiled at her before returning his attention back to the task at hand. "Whaddya doin'?"

Leia tilted her head, "Nothing."

Han stopped and looked up at her. When did Leia ever do nothing? "Oh," he nodded and went back to work. He was acutely aware of her presence while he focused on refitting the camshaft's valve. "Don't sound like much fun," he finally said.

"I don't know," she quipped. "You should try it some time."

Han expelled a stifled chuckle. The princess must be going crazy with all this time on her hands. _Maybe she was._ Han stopped what he was doing again and hefted himself up on the edge of the maintenance access opening. Leia stayed where she was, leaning against the bulkhead, but her arms were now crossed over her chest. She was wearing the thermal undershirt and cargo pants she had on under her snowsuit, and her hair was fixed in a coronet of braids. He noticed that the waistband of her pants hung low, exposing a sliver of her pallid mid-section. It was both tantalizing and worrisome. He wanted to reach out and caress her exposed skin to see how her flesh would react under his touch. He also wanted to throttle her for not taking better care of her self. How much weight had she lost since this unplanned trip began?

"Well, maybe we could play some cards or somethin' when I'm done," he offered before he lowered himself back into the maintenance access.

"Sure," Leia shrugged and shifted her weight as if she was going to leave. 

But she didn't. Instead, Leia crossed one stocking foot over the other. Her mouth twitched to the right and she chewed on the inside of her cheek. She desired his company, but she didn't know just how to go about getting what she wanted. She was never all that artful in making friends—political networks yes, but friends, that was like a foreign culture she never had a chance to study. And when it came to matters of the heart concerning one cocky Corellian, she was at a complete loss. 

Han finished with the camshaft. He feigned searching for the discarded hydrospanner, "Hey, will ya' hand me that tool over there?"

_The hydrospanner?_ Well, it was an invitation of sorts. It was all so easy for him. She nonchalantly walked over to the edge of the maintenance access, retrieved the tool, and handed it to Han.

"Thanks," he smiled at her before lowering himself back down into the engine.

Leia lingered as she tried to think of a reason to stay. Did she need one? Probably not, but she felt too…exposed if she didn't have one. They had known each other for three years, had spent more than enough time on perilous missions. _And _she spent almost every night in his bed. So why was this so hard for her?

Leia squatted down. At night, it was different. At night, she could enter his room in the dark and climb into his bed without saying a word. Usually she'd just lift up the covers and scooted in next to him. He'd roll over, allowing her more room. Then he'd wrap his arm around her waist and settle back to sleep, all without a word spoken. 

And when they woke, things would be normal between them. She liked that. Han pushed her buttons, pushed her forward, but he never pushed her too far. 

Han looked up, "Will ya'—"

The princess picked up the arclight spanner and held it out to Solo. His eyebrows rose as he stared at the tool, "Thanks."

Han returned to his work, and Leia settled in next to the toolkit. He wore a thin gray T-shirt similar to the one she slept in, but unlike hers, his hugged his body in all the right places. She watched the movement of his muscles and wondered why she never noticed the tautness of his body before. _Perhaps because I was too afraid to look too closely._ She dropped her eyes to the floor before she resumed studying his graceful movements as he climbed around the engine. 

Han popped his head up and held out the tool to her, "Can you give me the—"

She handed him a gyrochronaton. Again, his eyebrows peaked as he looked at the tool, "Thanks."

He disappeared under the endrocraft and then popped up again. Leia's forehead creased, "You don't need another tool."

"Right," Han said. "How did you know that?"

Leia arched an eyebrow, "Because you haven't used that one?"

"Yeah," Han nodded. "But you knew…" He looked down at the gyrochronaton in his hand, "Did your royal education include mechanics?"

The girl sat back and relaxed a little, "No, but I used to hang out when Reeiken worked on his dumpy old yacht."

"Huh," Han said, "So Reeiken teach you the fine art of mechanics?"

"No," Leia smiled as her eyes went far away. "I was only four or five at the time. I had no idea what he was doing. But I was his tool girl of sorts." Han tried to imagine Leia, grease-smudged and child-pudgy, choosing a tool out of an array of intricate gadgets. Leia sighed wistfully, "He thought it was funny that I always knew what tool he needed despite the fact that I didn't even know the names of the tools or what they did."

Han's curiosity grew, "So you're some kind of tool genius?"

Leia's large dark eyes, still warm from the memory of her early years with Reeiken, smiled at Han, "Not even close." But then the light in her eyes faded, and she looked away, "My father once came around when I was helping Reeiken. He got very upset, even yelled at Reeiken, and my father rarely raised his voice. That was the last time I was allowed to hang out with Reeiken like that."

"Why?"

Leia shrugged, "I didn't understand. I was only five remember." The girl sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, "I still spent a lot of time with Reeiken, but whenever I wanted to play the tool game, he would get…I don't know. I suppose weird would be the closest word that's accurate."

Han pulled himself up out of the maintenance access and sat on the edge. He nudged her cheek with his thumb, "So was Reeiken like your babysitter?"

Leia expelled a short laugh, "In a way. He was more like my bodyguard when I was young. But he played with me, took me places like the park or docks. My father was usually too busy for such outings. I suppose Reeiken felt bad for me, treated me like his own." She uncharacteristically rubbed her nose, "When I reached school age, I spent more time with my studies and less time with Reeiken. But around that time, I think he got more directly involved with the rebellion."

"That explains why he's so protective of you," Han commented.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head.

"I dunno," he dropped down into the maintenance access and went back to work.

Leia let it go as her mind became preoccupied with Reeiken. If all went well with his transport, he should have reached the rendezvous point several days ago. He was the closest thing to a father she had left. If he didn't make it…The girl's large dark eyes sought out Han's. 

Han glanced up from his work when she went all quiet on him. "Hey," he climbed over to her so that he stood between her dangling legs. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was…"

"I'm sure he's okay. And so is Luke." 

Leia smiled at him, though he knew she was only indulging his optimism. He climbed over to her, placing himself between her dangling legs. His hands slid slowly up her thighs, and although her hands stayed planted on the floor, she allowed him to explore her body. His fingers squeezed her hips as he leaned in to kiss her. Leia's eyes closed in anticipation, and she pushed herself slightly forward. Han hovered close, his body straining against this uncomfortable position. He settled on resting his elbows on each side of her before his lips made contact with hers. His hands slipped under her shirt, and he marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was. His hands then passed over the sharp ridges of her hipbone.

Han broke the kiss and sighed, leaning his forehead against hers and clasping his hands behind her back. "Hey, Leia?"

"Yes?" 

Han lifted his head and traced the braids of her hair with one finger, "Whaddya say we have a good, long sit-down dinner tonight? Not rations, but a good hearty meal."

She leaned back to get a better look into his face, "And where are you going to get this no-ration-hearty meal?"

"Chewie and me have our secrets," Han smirked. _We don't have much, but you look like you could use a good meal._ Of course, he wouldn't tell her that. "When was the last time you had broiled broguiette with selema sauce?"

The girl's eyes widened, "I can't remember."

Han looked back down the maintenance access, "I can finish this later, and you can be my tool girl." He looked up and winked.

Leia stood up and reached a hand out to Han. Han gazed at her small pale hand before reaching out and taking it. He pushed himself up and he slipped, losing his grip on Leia. He flashed a lop-sided grin and started out of the access hole once again. The princess shook her head and returned his smile. 

Then Han missed his step. His foot slammed into a coolant hose, releasing a column of steam around his body. Leia's mien contorted into horror.

"No worries, Princess," Han continued his ascent, "I'm okay."

But Leia didn't seem to hear him as she watched the steam rise around him. Her stomach began tingling, and the pain intensified until it became a series of searing jolts. 

"Leia?"

The princess dropped to her knees and began retching uncontrollably. Han rushed over to her and placed his hand on her back. She jumped, landing hard on her backside. Han fell back as well. The hand that touched her tingled as if he'd been electrocuted. Leia pushed herself precariously to her feet. She stumbled back and began gasping for air. Then she slammed against the bulkhead and slid to the ground.

"Leia," Han crawled over to her, "You're scarin' me."

He grabbed her head and peered into her face. Her skin felt ice cold and clammy, and her lips were tinged blue. Leia continued gasping, unable to pull in enough air. Han felt as if his own breath was being constricted. He turned his head toward the intercom, "Chewie get into the main hold and bring an oxygen mask!"

"Hang in there, Sweetheart," Han laid her flat and lifted her chin, figuring that would ease her breathing. When that didn't help, Han lifted her and laid her against his body. He slowed down his own respiration, even exaggerated it, hoping that Leia could mimic his calm pace, "Breathe with me, Leia," Han whispered in her ear. "Take your time. Stay with me." Leia coughed and hiccupped as she failed to control her breathing.

Chewbacca lumbered in. Han scowled, "What took you so long?" Chewie roared. He knelt down beside the princess and slipped the mask over her face. 

"I don't know," Han shifted his weight to make her more comfortable. "I broke the coolant hose climbing out, and she just got sick." Chewie monitored Leia's breathing, which seemed to have improved with the flow of oxygen. He then shared a theory, and Han shook his head, "She wasn't even near the hose when it broke. She's not burnt! She's ice cold."

Threepio ambled over, "Captain Solo, is there anything I can do?"

Han glanced up at the droid, "I…I don't know." 

"Oh, dear!" Threepio looked at the pained man. "I'll go get a blanket."

The Wookie held her fingers up to the light and hurmphed. "Obviously she's not getting enough oxygen," Han's grimaced. Chewbacca grimbled. 

"An allergic reaction? To what?" Han's brow creased. "Let's get her to the medical bay."

Threepio's metal feet clanked against the floor, causing Chewie to look up. The Wookie grabbed the blanket from the droid and wrapped it around the girl as he berated Han with more questions. Han's eyes stayed on Leia's ashen face, "I just don't know. We were talking. She was even smiling." Chewie grunted and Han scowled, "Yes, she was smiling! She even kissed me!"

Chewbacca grumbled and lifted the girl from Han's lap.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," Han scrambled to his feet. He and Threepio followed Chewie to the makeshift medical bay. Once they reached the room, Chewbacca laid Leia upon the bed and tucked the blanket around her. He turned to Threepio and barked more directions.

"Of course, Chewbacca," Threepio disappeared.

Chewbacca removed the oxygen mask and replaced it with the medical grade oxygen line. Leia seemed to breathe easier, but was no longer responsive. The Wookie checked her vital signs. He pulled at the hairs on his chin. Han looked over his shoulder, "You want me to do what?"

Chewie raised his voice as he repeated his orders. "How's that gonna---" Chewie lunged at his longtime friend, "Alright, but if she gets mad, you better make it clear to her that this was your idea."

Han lifted the covers and climbed into the slim bed. Careful not to obstruct the oxygen line, he wrapped his arms around Leia and pressed his body against her. Chewbacca rearranged the blankets to maximize the area of warmth Han was providing.

"Chewbacca," Threepio's voice was full of indignation. "I think this is highly inappropriate!"

Chewie rolled his eyes and snapped at the droid. Threepio took a couple steps back, "I didn't realize a human being can warm up another with body contact."

Han smirked, "There's a lot about human contact that you don't know about."

"I do agree," C-3PO shook his head. "Human behavior can be so perplexing."

Leia began to stir in Han's arms. Han's hopeful eyes found Chewbacca's. Chewie purred and checked her vital signs.

"Leia?" Han rubbed her cheek with a finger.

"We need to turn around," she mumbled. 

"Turn around?" Han smiled down at her. "There's barely enough room in this bed as it is."

"Turn around," she repeated. "It's a trap…Luke…"

"It's me. Han." He pulled back a little to get a better look into her face, "Open your eyes, sweetheart."

She turned her head away from him and continued moaning, "Vader…We've got to go…Yoda…Listen to me, Chewie…" Leia pushed the oxygen line aside, "Han…"

"I'm right here," he kissed her cheek.

But she didn't seem to recognize his proximity, "we have to save…"

Han twisted his head toward Chewbacca, "This isn't good."

"Oh, dear!" C-3PO threw his hands up, "It seems the princess has a few wires loose."

Chewbacca shoved the droid aside and barked more orders at Han. Han attempted to replace the oxygen line while Leia pushed it away, "Will you cooperate already?"

Chewbacca searched through some cabinets until he found what he needed. He filled the hypodermic needle and turned to Han.

"What's that?" Han asked. Chewie growled. Han extracted Leia's arm and held it out to the Wookie, "Lorazopam?" 

"Lorazopam is a sedative, Captain Solo," Threepio interjected. "It will calm her down."

Han rolled his eyes, "No really?"

"Yes, really, Captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Leia expelled a slight moan and forced her eyes open. The light was dim, and her eyes were blurred with sleep. She turned her head toward the source of the light. "Chewie?" her voice cracked. 

The large Wookie loomed over the princess. She waved her hand to push him away, "I'm okay." Leia pushed herself to a seated position but at the last minute decided she'd be more comfortable lying back. She groaned, "What happened?"

Chewie touched her brow and related the most recent events. Leia closed her eyes and nodded, "Where's Han?" 

Chewbacca ignored the question, bombarding her with a question of his own. "Yoda?" Leia repeated. "I don't know what that is. Why?"

"It's good to see you awake, Princess," Han sauntered in with a smile. "How ya' feelin'?"

"Fine," she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Chewie lowered his brow and eyed Han, but he didn't seem to notice. Han sidled up to her bedside, "You don't remember? You and I got pretty close."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Han looked up at Chewie. "She okay?"

"Yes, she's okay," Leia sniped. "What's going on?"

"You…uh, I don't know," Han smoothed her forehead with his hand. "I broke a coolant hose, and you got sick and worried us all."

"Hhmm," Leia averted her eyes. Then she grabbed Han's hands and sought out his eyes, "Are you okay?"

Han flashed a lop-sided grin, "Hey, it's me!"

"That's why I'm asking if you are okay, laser brains."

Chewbacca chuckled and then answered Leia's question. She relaxed a little, but she still held Han's hand. Chewie glanced at her vital signs and commented on his concerns.

It took a moment for his question to register, "I'm fine, Chewie." She glanced at the heart monitor. Her heart rate was slightly elevated. "I just feel like…something's wrong."

Han held her head between his hands and peered into her large brown eyes, "What is it?"

Leia grabbed his hands with hers, "It's not me. It's…I have a bad feeling." She sought out Chewie's eyes, "Is there any other place we can go instead of Bespin."

Han pressed his lips together, "Leia, we're in the middle of nowhere thanks to the brilliant idea the Alliance had when they picked Hoth as their base."

"_I_ found that base, Captain," she sat up, "and the further away from the Core the safer we are."

"Except when were stuck this far out away of the Core with no hyperdrive," Han shook his head.

"Are you blaming me for this?"

Leia was definitely coming into her old self. Chewbacca emitted a low warning growl and stepped between his two friends. 

"I'm not blamin' you, Leia," Han's voice quieted. "I just don't know what other choice we have than to go to Bespin." He sat on the edge of her bed, "You'll see. Everything will be okay."

Leia stared into Han's hazel eyes. There she saw a hint of uneasiness, maybe even fear, and a lot of desperation. Her cheeks reddened with guilt, "I'm sorry, Han. I know you and Chewie are doing your best." She leaned toward him and placed a kiss on his lips.

Han turned to Chewie, flashing him a smug grin, "See? I told you she kissed me."

Leia swung her pillow, smacking the smirk off of Han's face, "You never know when to shut up!"

Chewbacca grumbled and groaned as he unhooked Leia from the monitors. She obviously had recovered from her unexplained illness. Perhaps it was just a bad reaction to the coolant fluid. Chewbacca took on last look at the girl. One thing tugged at his mind. He wondered when she heard of Yoda. Maybe from her father. Chewbacca fought side by side with the old Jedi Master long ago during the Clone Wars. He always wondered what happened to Yoda. Probably what happened to all the other Jedi: death. He had hoped Yoda escaped. He liked the old guy. Chewie frowned. It was obvious Leia didn't have any answers. And if she did…he glanced at the girl again. No, she didn't know anything. A small mournful whine escaped Chewie's lips, and he left the room.

"Hey, Han," Leia smiled up at Han, "did you say something about a real, sit down meal?"

Han grinned, "Oh, you remember that." He pinched her nose between his fingers. "You feel well enough to enjoy it?"

"I'm starving," she patted her stomach to accentuate her words.

"Then I guess we better take care of that," Han leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You rest, and I'll take care of everything."

"No, I'll help."

"Will ya' let me do somethin' special for you?" Han drawled. "After all, I almost killed you."

"Well, it better be good," she warned. Han saluted her and dimmed the lights. Leia let herself drift into a light sleep, images of her various favorite foods and eminent danger drifting through her mind.


	9. Day 21

DAY 21: 

Princess Leia poked her head into the cockpit, "Oh, hey, Chewie." Chewbacca greeted her with a wave before returning to his data pad. Leia leaned on the door way, "Have you seen Han?"

Chewbacca shook his head and grumbled. Leia's mouth twitched up to the left, "I already checked the galley." She paused for a moment, "Do you think he's hiding from me?" She rolled her eyes. Could she sound any more insecure? Chewbacca looked over his shoulder and groaned. Leia twisted her fingers together, "No, we didn't have a fight. Well, not in the last couple of hours, anyway." Could he still be angry that she insulted his cooking skills?

The girl backed away from the door, "Well, if you see him…." She didn't wait for the Wookie's answer. Instead, she headed toward the galley for the second time. Of course, Han wasn't there. Maybe the cargo hold…Leia shoved her hair behind her ears and strode toward the cargo hold.

"Threepio."

"Yes, Your Highness?" C-3PO leaned to the right to get a better look at the princess.

"Have you seen Captain Solo?"

"Not lately."

"What are you doing in here?" Leia peered around a large crate.

"Captain Solo asked me to take inventory on our supplies," he answered.

"Oh," Leia's mood slightly deflated. She hadn't given the state of their supplies much thought. A touch of guilt gnawed on her conscience. Chewbacca and Han weren't planning on an extra mouth to feed when they started out on this ill-fated trip. They were only halfway to Bespin, and Leia was certain Han wasn't planning to fly sub-lightspeed to wherever he and Chewie were originally headed. "How's the inventory?"

"Captain Solo ordered me not to share the details with you," Threepio turned away.

Leia placed a hand on her hip, "Well, I order you to tell me."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I cannot do that," Threepio backed away from the girl.

"Threepio," Leia's eyes narrowed on the droid, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Since when do you not obey my orders?"

"Well," Threepio held out his arms, "Captain Solo told me that Chewbacca will tear my legs off if I share inventory details with you. I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I would very much like to keep my legs."

"Yellow bellied…" Leia mumbled as she stormed out of the cargo hold.

"Actually, my abdomen is gold," Threepio called after her.

The princess continued her search for the wayward captain. Perhaps he slipped into his cabin. As she passed the quad-laser access tube something tugged at her mind. She leaned over and peered up the tube. No, no one was up there. Leia looked in the opposite direction, grabbed hold of the rungs, and descended down the ladder. When she neared the bottom, she slowed her pace and looked over her shoulder. 

"Hey," she cautiously called out.

Han turned in his seat to get a look at her, "What brings you here?"

Leia ran her bottom lip under her teeth. "Looking for you," she squeaked.

Han's eyebrows rose and his mouth formed a surprised "O". He broke out a lop-sided grin once his shock subsided, "What was that?" He held his hand to his ear, "I didn't quite hear you."

Leia's cheeks reddened, "I was looking for you." She froze. Her eyes widened with fright, unsure of how he might react.

"Well, you found me," Han swung his seat so that he was facing the star field outside the quasi-laser.

The girl's countenance pinched as she clung to the rungs. He wasn't making things easy for her. But she hadn't made things so easy for him in the past. Maybe he was just tired of her indecisiveness. Something squeezed around her heart, and she recognized it as fear. Was she afraid she lost him? Wasn't that always what she had been afraid of? Whether or not she "had" him, she'd end up losing him. _Like everything else._

Leia swallowed down her uneasiness and trudged down the ladder. When she reached the bottom, she clung onto the rung. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Han's hazel eyes found Leia's, and she knew that instant that she hadn't lost him. But the fear strangling her heart didn't let up. Wouldn't it be better for them-- mainly for him, if he did lose interest in her? 

Han favored her with a small smile, "Sure, Sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

Han waved his hands, "Watchin' the stars."

"Isn't the cockpit a more comfortable place to watch the stars?" Leia jutted out a hip which wasn't so simple from where she was hanging.

"Different view here," Han shrugged. "And more cozy," he winked at her.

The princess blushed but nodded, "I suppose it is." She hesitated at the quasi-laser entrance and then inhaled, "Is there room for me?"

Han swiveled around as much as possible and flashed a lop-sided grin. But his cocky grin faded into something more genuine. His voice lowered, "There's always room for you, Leia."

Leia's breath caught in her throat, and the fear constricting her heart tightened its hold. Nevertheless, she summoned up her courage and dropped into the cramped quarters. Han grinned and patted his lap. Leia forced her eyes not to roll. Then she sidled up to him. Han's countenance froze and he slowly moved his hands off of his lap. Leia placed her hands on his shoulders and balanced herself as she threw a leg over his lap, squeezing between the turret controls and Han. 

Han's jaw dropped as Leia's hands left his shoulders, and she balanced her self on his lap. "Uh," he dropped his chin, "the stars are that way."

Catching Han by surprise elevated Leia's courage, "So they are, Captain."

Han pressed his lips together and nodded, "So they are, Your Worshipfulness." He slipped his arms around her waist to stabilize her.

The princess sighed, "What's going on, Han?"

"Whaddya mean?" Han reached up and ran his fingers from her temple down through the very end of her loose hair. 

"Something's obviously bothering you," she tilted her head slightly to the left. "You haven't insulted me once this whole time, _and_ you're hiding out."

"I'm not—" his words were cut off by Leia's fingers as she pressed them to his lips. 

"Don't lie to me," Leia narrowed her eyes. "Ever."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Leia."

Leia eyed him for a moment longer and then nodded. The right side of Han's mouth twitched up, "As for the insulting…"

"You can insult me all you want later," Leia cupped his face between her hands. "Tell me what's going on with you. Are you worried about supplies?"

Han winced, "That droid can't keep his damn mouth shut!"

"Don't blame, Threepio," Leia admonished. "I found him doing inventory when I was looking for you. So, technically it's your fault." He rolled his eyes, and Leia's chin crinkled up, "Tell me."

"We'll be okay," Han assured her. "Besides, you barely eat anything anyway. You could lay off the kaffe, though."

"Chewie hid it from me."

"Good."

"I know where he hid it."

"Bad."

"I just can't reach it."

"Good."

"Tell me," Leia folded her arms across her chest, and Han had to adjust his hold on her so that she didn't fall over. "Where were you headed?"

"Huh?"

"You were—are leaving," Leia swallowed. "Where are you headed after…"

"After…" Han bit his lip. He didn't want to talk about after much less think about it. But he owed her an answer, "Tatooine. Jabba's there." _Jabba._ Leia involuntarily shivered, and Han rubbed her arms, "Cold?"

She shook her head, "You and Chewie weren't planning to be traveling at sub-lightspeed."

"And we weren't planning to have any passengers, right?" Han finished. "Leia, I already told you: I don't regret any choices I made." He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "And the hyperdrive probably would have broken down anyway. I'm only sorry you're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere cos of me."

"I'm not," Leia rested her forehead against his chest. "And we were already out in the middle of nowhere to begin with." _Because of me._

Han wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry about the supplies, Sweetheart." Han gave her a small squeeze, "We'll be okay."

But Leia had already forgotten about the supply issue. Her mind was twisted around Tatooine and Jabba and Han leaving and what life would be like without him. The fear strangling her heart now felt as if it was cutting off her blood supply. She turned her head, pressed her ear against his chest, and closed her eyes. His heart beat strong and reassuring. Fearless, it sounded to her. Maybe if she listened long enough, her heart would learn to beat as steadfast as his.

"Han?" she whispered.

"Yes, Your Worshipfulness?" his voice reverberated through her body.

_I need you._ But even now, she couldn't say it. "What will you do after you pay off Jabba?"

Han inhaled, "I don't know." He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. He didn't want to give her any false hopes, "There might not be an 'after'."

She lifted her head but kept her body flush against his, "Why not? If you pay him what you owe him…"

Han chuckled. For someone so worldly, so ingrained in the political world, she could be quite naïve, as he had discovered over the years. Not this time, however. She had been around him longenough to know that bounty hunters and gangsters and other lowlife beings don't usually have a sense of justice. At least, not her sense of justice. No, she was clinging onto whatever little hope she could muster up. He couldn't stomach that, "Jabba's awfully mad at me."

"If…" _you didn't have a debt hanging over your head would you stay?_ Leia didn't want to know the answer. Besides, her life wasn't exactly the safest. She had her own death warrant. She'd probably end up getting _him_ killed.Leia pressed her ear to his chest again and willed his heartbeat to ease her fear.

"How far is Tatooine from Hoth?"

"Huh?"

"If we—you went straight there, how long?"

Han shook his knee, hoping to jostle some sense into her head, "What are you getting at?"

"I…" she turned her head and rested both her forehead and her hands against his chest. "I could go with you." She couldn't believe she just said that. More so, she couldn't believe that she truly meant it. What about the Alliance? _What about Han?_

"Oh no!" Han hugged her tight. "You're not stepping one foot near Jabba."

"He can't be nearly as bad as Vader," she reasoned and shivered once again.

"I don't want you near either, so don't you get any ideas," Han kissed the top of her head.

Leia persisted, "Wouldn't it make sense to go to Tatooine and take care of this instead of Bespin? Then you could drop me off at the rendezvous point, say a proper good-bye to Luke."

"What is it with you and Bespin?" Han inquired. She said nothing. "I don't have many friends on Tatooine. I know I have at least one friend on Bespin."

"That you don't trust," she whispered like an insolent child.

"Leia," Han huffed. "It's the best I got right now. You have to trust me."

_I do. I trust you with my life._ "I…" Leia gulped down a breath of air in an attempt to control her voice. "I just have a bad feeling about Bespin."

"Why can't you ever have good feelings about anything?" Han sounded irritated, and Leia pinched her eyes shut tight.

_I have good feelings about you._ Could she say it? She had to. Maybe if she did, things could be different. Leia sighed, and her warm breath rustled his shirt. Nothing would be different no matter what she said. It was obvious that their destinies lied on different paths. So why did embracing that sentiment feel so wrong?

"Hey," he jostled her again. "What was that sigh for?"

"I have good feelings," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Do you?" Han smiled. "So what do you have good feelings about?"

_Say it. Say it. Say it!_ "Youuuu…r sweater," she cringed.

"Ah," Han rubbed her back. "So that's why you always wear _my_ sweater."

"It's warm and practical," Leia justified herridiculous answer.

"That it is," Han smiled. "Do ya'…" Leia's head rose and fell with Han's respiration, "Do ya' have good feelings for the owner of that sweater?"

This time it was Leia's turn to expel a breath. "Maybe," she whispered.

Han stayed silent for a long moment, and Leia began to feel sick to her stomach. What was she doing? Encouraging him was, well, maybe that wasn't a good idea. Maybe it would be better if they said nothing—if she said nothing of her feelings. _I take it back,_ she screamed inside. _I don't want to lose you, too._

"Well, that's good to know," Han acknowledged.

_No, it's not. No, it's not. No! It's not!_

"Cos the owner of that sweater you're wearing has good feelings for you," he admitted, and Leia squeezed her eyes shut tight against the flood of emotion.

And the fear that strangled her heart now moved into her lungs. The air felt as thick as bacta gel. But beneath it, a flame of giddiness warmed her stomach. What if…what if…? _Say it!_ "Why…why can't you…"

"Stay?" Han finished. 

That's what she wanted, and she wanted it more than anything she ever wanted before. She wanted to hang onto him and never let him go. Leia wanted him to stay. _Could I be more selfish?_ How many times did he put his life in danger to save her? How many times had he almost died _because_ of her foolishness?

"No," Leia said, and she felt some tension leave Han's body. Relief? Disappointment? "Why can't you find a safe place to hide out? There are plenty of backwater places you could stay."

"And do what, Leia?" he sounded angry. "Hide out the rest of my life? Shirk my responsibility?" No, he wasn't angry he was frustrated. Leia relaxed a little. "If I hadn't shirked my responsibility in the first place, I wouldn't be in this situation." He amended, "Having a debt over my head. Not you sitting on my lap. I kinda like this situation," he pulled her closer. "In fact, I like this situation a whole lot."

But Leia ignored his attempt to lighten the mood, "I don't see avoiding a death warrant as shirking responsibility."

"Oh you don't?" Han ltipped her chin up with one finger to look into her eyes, "What are you doing? I don't see you shirking your responsibilities because of a little death warrant hanging over your head."

"That's different," Leia futilely argued.

"It's no different," Han argued. "The only difference is that I got myself into this mess. You were forced into it!" Did he just say that?

"I was not forced!" her large dark eyes narrowed on him.

Han wasn't going to relent, "Yes, you were, Leia. How many choices have you made that weren't to fulfill some misplaced sense of duty or to please some figurehead?"

Leia's mouth opened, but no sound came. Han gently took her face into his hands, and his voice softened, "How many choices in your life have you made for _you_? When do you get to be selfish?"

Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. _Now. I'm being selfish now._ Han drew her face to his, and he gently placed the lightest kiss on her pouting lips. He pulled back, assessed her reaction, and kissed her again with a touch more passion. Han pulled back once more and found her eyes closed and her cheeks wet. He brushed away a few tears with his thumbs and kissed the rest away. Then Han cradled her head against his chest and hugged her to himself. 

"I'm scared," Leia whispered.

"Me too, Sweetheart," he rested his head upon hers. "Me too." 


	10. Evening 23

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

EVENING 23:

"Will you just make your move?"

Han popped his head out of the cockpit.

"You've already taken more than your fair share of—" the irate voice was muffled by a hoarse wail. 

"Hey, Goldenrod," Han stepped out of the cockpit. "We'll finish this later."

"Sure, Captain Solo," Threepio followed Han, much to the man's dismay. Han ignored his clanking shadow and stormed into the main hold.

"What's goin' on in here?" Han placed his hands on his hips.

Chewbacca and Leia sat across from each other at the holotable. The pair looked up at Han like a couple of guilty children.

"Oh, dear!" Threepio muttered.

"Uh-uh," Han shook his head as he looked at the holographic pieces on the holotable. "This is definitely not a good idea."

Chewbacca's nose scrunched up and he growled at Han. Leia nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yeah, mind your own business."

Han's mouth opened and closed as he was rendered speechless. Then his eyes narrowed on a bottle precariously balanced on the lounge seat between his two friends. Han stalked over to the table, "You're not playin'—" he snatched the half empty bottle up before Chewie or Leia had the sense to grab it first. "Chewie! I can't believe you! How could you?"

The Wookie shook his head and a finger at the diminutive girl across from him. She leaned toward him, "Oh no, you don't! It was your idea." Chewie's head swiveled violently, and Leia rolled her eyes, "Okay, I thought it was a good idea, but it was _your_ idea in the first place." Chewie began to deny the accusation, but Leia silenced him with a wave of a hand, "Ah!"

Han held the bottle of crimson liquid and then looked at the pair. Threepio glanced at the bottle over Han's shoulder, "I believe that that bottle was full when I took inventory."

"You guys are drunk!"

Leia's mouth dropped open and she slammed her hand down on the table. The holographic pieces shivered and hissed. "I am most certainly _not_ drunk, Captain Solo. And neither is my friend here," she presented her hand toward Chewbacca who crossed his arms over his chest, "Chewbacca."

"I know his name, Your Worshipfulness!" Han narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously you don't know _my_ name!" she shook a finger at him. "Remind him of my name, Chewie."

Chewbacca elegantly whortled, and Leia began giggling, "I _told_ you not to call me that when _he's_ around." Chewie shrugged and joined in her merriment.

Han scowled. He didn't know if he was angry or amused by their antics. "I thought you guys were workin' on rewiring the starboard scanners."

"We did, and we're finished," Leia pursed her lips after her announcement. "Now we are enjoying some recreation time."

"So that's what this is," Han shook his head and picked up a cup. "Can I play?"

Chewbacca and Leia exchanged glances, "Only two people can play."

"Well," Han poured himself a drink. "I can be on your side, you know, help you beat Chewie." He swallowed the crimson liquid in one gulp.

Leia eyed him suspiciously, "If you'd look at the board carefully, Captain Smart-Ass, you'd see that I'm doing just fine on my own."

"That's what I'm worried about," Han mumbled as he poured another drink and dropped into the navigator's seat.

C-3P0's stiff head movements creaked, "Should I be worried, too?"

"I dunno," Han glanced up at the droid. "Depends on whether or not you want to keep your innards."

"I don't understand."

"Forget it," Han started to nurse his drink.

Chewie woofed and cawed, and the princess shook her head, "No, I believe that it's still your turn. Now take it."

Han leaned back, swirling the thick liquid in his glass as he watched Chewie and Leia play their game. Leia sat with one leg tucked under her seat and the other splayed across the lounge seat. The soles of her socks were dirt-smudged, and Han thought about cleaning the floors. The only shoes her size on the ship were her snow boots. Not very comfortable, but Han had a large supply of socks. It all worked out in the end. She wore gray leggings and one of Han's button-downed shirts. The white shirt was smeared with black handprints near the edges at the side of her hips. He could pretty much write off that shirt. Leia's hair was tied into two long tails that started behind her ears and now sagged, and she had a smudge of grease on the tip of her nose. What a sight she was!

Chewie seemed as worn as she. Han knew that the Wookie would be whining about the grease clumped in his hair if he wasn't drunk. Chewbacca could be so vain sometimes. His bandolier lied next to him on the floor,which was just more proof that Chewbacca was more than a little relaxed and unworried about his appearance. Chewie's normal pristine blue eyes were cloudy and dilated. Han wasn't certain who was drunker. Chewbacca was taking an abnormal amount of time making his move, and they were worse than usual. Han guessed the large Wookie most likely had Leia beat on the level of intoxication.

"Finally!" Leia threw out her arms in exaggerated relief, and Han couldn't help but laugh. 

Then the girl pulled both of her legs up underneath her chin as she studied the board. Chewbacca emitted a piercing wail, and again with a hand Leia hushed him up, "Hey! I didn't whine when it was your turn." Chewie started to argue the point.

"He's right," Han interjected. "I heard you all the way into the cockpit."

Leia wagged a finger at Han, "I wasn't _whining_. I was yelling!"

"Call it what you will," Han took another sip of his drink.

Leia shot him a bit of stink eye before returning her attention to the game. She bit her lip, held her fingers over the controls, and clicked her tongue. Chewie made a high pitched moan, but Leia silenced his with one harsh look. Then she made her move.

Chewie howled, and Leia's brow lowered, "That was a fair move."

Han downed the rest of his drink and put his glass down. Should he pour another? 

Chewbacca raised his voice, and Leia sat up on her knees, "Are you calling me a cheat?"

"Leia…"

Chewie put his hands on his hips in a very Leia-like fashion and raised the pitch of his voice. Leia's jawed dropped, "It was a fair and legal move! And it's not supposed to benefit you!"

"Uh, Leia…"

"You stay out of this, Han!" Leia screamed in his general direction. Han raised an eyebrow and decided to pour himself another drink. If she wanted him to stay out of it…

Chewbacca also snapped at Han before returning to the heated argument between Leia and him. Leia's large dark eyes widened, "You know what your problem is?" Chewie folded his arms and refused to look at her. "No, it's not me, _and_ you _are_ going to listen to me!" Chewie bared his teeth, but Leia wasn't fazed, "You have a problem! You do! You can't stand losing!" Chewbacca added a low growl to his bared teeth. Leia expelled a force of air, "You can't! And what I can't understand—now shut up!"

"Leia…" Han put his glass down once again. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"With the way Chewie plays this game, I obviously haven't had enough because I _still_ managed to out maneuver him!" Leia slammed her hands down on the table. Chewie leaned forward, and the princess' voice dropped an octave, "You heard me, you giant walking carpet! You can't stand losing! You're a sore loser!"

Chewie's blurred eyes flashed and he howled. "You know how I know?" Leia braced herself with her arms as she leaned toward him, "Luke told me how you threatened to tear the limbs off of Artoo if he didn't let you win!" Chewie shook his head and grunted. 

"Oh! I don't care who said it," the girl looked between Han and Chewie, "You didn't say you wouldn't, did you? So, from the way I see it, you're just as guilty as Han." The Wookie whumped and huffed, but Leia wasn't having any of it, "Go ahead! Bring on your 'Wookie rage'! You don't scare me in the least bit, you overgrown ball of fluff! You and Han are both idiots! Artoo doesn't have any good limbs to tear out. Not like Threepio over here!"

"Please leave me out of this, Your Highness," C-3P0 waved his metallic hands in the air.

"From what Luke told me, you guys didn't scare Artoo. You scared Threepio, and he wasn't even playing!" Chewie stood up and whorphed. "I don't care if I'm making sense or not!" Leia stood on the lounge bench, but the large Wookie still dwarfed the tiny girl. "You want to know what doesn't make sense? That you're, how old?"

"Two hundred years," Han interjected.

The princess froze, looked at Han, and swayed slightly, "Really?" She then looked at the Wookie, "Wow, you're really old." Chewie humphed and hawed, and Leia lifted her chin defiantly, "I'll respect my elders when they _deserve_ respect."

Chewie pulled himself to full height and puffed out his chest, but again, Leia wasn't intimidated, "You heard me!" She climbed up onto the holotable so that she was eye-to-eye with the Wookie, "No, I'll teach you a lesson!"

Han stood up, "Leia, that's not such—"

Before Han was able to stop her, Leia launched herself onto Chewbacca, knocking the poor Wookie onto his back. She landed hard on his chest, and her hands were quick to pin the surprised Wookie's arms to the ground.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Han held his breath. Leia was right about Chewie; he didn't like to lose. Solo began wrecking his brain for a peaceful way out of this, but the alcohol slowed his quick-wit. _This is why I don't drink!_

"Chewie," Han finally said, hoping that the intoxicated Wookie would keep his wits about him.

"Yes," Leia sneered and gloated, "_this_ is what it's like to lose, and to lose to a girl no less."

"Oh, Leia!" Han started toward his entangled friends. "Please stop while you're ahead."

"Even Han thinks I won!"

Chewbacca growled ferociously, threw Leia off of him, whipped her up into the air, and knocked Han to the ground. Before Han could recover, Chewie held the princess by her ankles at least two meters off of the ground. Han shook his head to clear it.

"Chewbacca!" Threepio uncharacteristically hollered, "Put down the princess this instant!" Chewie lunged toward Threepio, and the droid cowered.

Han stumbled as he tried to find his feet, "You're not helping, Goldenrod." 

"That was pretty good," Leia commented as she dangled from Chewie's hands. Chewie tilted his head side to side as he spoke. Leia smiled, "You're welcome. You've got to show me how to do that." 

Chewie's tone and annunciation slowed as if he was talking to a young child. Leia's hands fumbled as she tried to keep her shirt from sliding down, "I am _not_ too small!"

Both Chewbacca and Han laughed at the ridiculous sight the upside-down girl made. Han walked over to the two and lifted Leia out of Chewie's ankle hold, "Alright, you two. I think we've had enough entertainment for the night."

"I would hardly call that entertainment!" Threepio protested. "In fact, Chewbacca, your treatment of the princess is appalling!" 

Han's eyebrows rose, "Appalling? What would you call Leia's behavior?"

C-3PO managed to look indignant though his face was expressionless, "Her Highness' behavior was quite inappropriate, but Chewbacca got her intoxicated—"

"You have that wrong," Leia hiccupped as she climbed out of Han's arms. "I got Chewie drunk. I won, remember?"

Chewie grunted. Han shook his head and clapped a hand over her mouth, "Threepio's right. You're behavior is not fitting for a princess."

"Agh!" Before Han knew it, Leia had removed his hand from her mouth and had his arm pinned behind his back. 

"How was that, Chewie?" Leia smiled mischievously. Chewie roared and cheered.

Han rolled his eyes as Leia released him, "Man, I rue the day that you learned Shriiywook."

Leia's face twisted into amusement, "'Rue the day'?"

Han lifted his chin high, "Yes, _rue_ the day!"

Chewbacca and Leia broke out into a fit of laughter. Leia panted, "Someone's been watching too many holovids."

Han crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Wookie and then the girl in turn. That little action only incited more laughter from his small audience. 

"Oh, I just can't bear to see Your Highness behave in such a matter," Threepio raised his voice, calling all eyes upon him and all mouths to drop open. "Captain Solo and Chewbacca, you most certainly have been a very bad influence on the princess!"

"Hey, you bucket of noisy bolts," Han said. "She's capable of managing her own bad behavior. She's a big girl even if she's so short!"

Leia's brow knitted together, and Chewbacca added his two credits to the conversation. She frowned, "Watch it, Wookie, or I just might have to take you down again."

"We've had enough taking down for the night," Han interceded.

"I most definitely agree," the droid shoved one hand in the air.

Han's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you, Captain."

Han sighed, and Leia stalked up to the droid, "Listen, Threepio, you better just mind your own business before I decide to take _you _down."

Threepio's head swiveled between Chewbacca and Han, looking for support. Han held his hand up, "I'd listen to her."

"Well, really!" the droid squeaked. "I think I'll go power up."

"You do that," Han waved at the retreating droid. Then he turned to the girl, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Leia arched an eyebrow, crossed her arms over her chest, and jutted out her right hip, "I don't know, Captain. What _are _you going to do with me?"

Han choked on his own breath, but he quickly recovered, masking his shock with a well-placed lop-sided grin. Not in a million Corellian years did he—

Chewbacca whortled and growled, and Han pulled a face in his friend's general direction. "Why don't we watch a holovids," Han suggested. "All of us."

"So you can expand your vocabulary?" Leia smugly smiled and Chewie laughed.

"For that, I'm gonna let Chewie pick," Han retorted, and Chewie grunted in agreement.

"It better not be that one you made me sit through on a couple of days ago," Leia warned the Wookie. Chewbacca woofed and strutted toward the crew quarters where the largest holoscreen was. Han turned his back on Leia and followed his best friend.

Leia jumped on Han's back as he passed her by. Han caught her legs, and adjusted her weight, "You're gonna be the death of me."

"I hope not," Leia whispered into his ear as she settled in for the short ride.


	11. Night 23

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

NIGHT 23:

Han woke up to the hissing sound of the holovid player. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear the sleep that lingered and to adjust to the flickering light of the holoscreen. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. Using the holovid as a measure of the passing time was futile since the holovid player sometimes worked just as well as the hyperdrive. The holovid could have played and ended, or the holovid player could have shut down in the middle of the holovid, leaving an angry dancing screen of blue and white.

Han yawned, and searched out the chronometer. His eyes squinted through the fuzzy atmosphere, but the competing light from the holoscreen made the chronometer unreadable. He looked down at girl tucked neatly under his arm and tried to remember how she got there. Leia started out the night lying on the huge pliable chair that Chewbacca had brought into the cramped room. She had cuddled up to Chewbacca, inciting a twinge of jealousy within Han. As this ill-fated trip went on, he'd watch the friendship between his best friend and the princess bloom, and now they seemed to be thick as thieves. Han was thrilled that Chewie got along so well with Leia. Chewie never much liked Han's female company. Not that Leia was female company, at least not in the way the other females that had traveled with them were.

Han rubbed his nose with his free hand. Chewbacca had risked his life to save Leia just as many times as Han had; it made sense that they'd become friends. And as much as Han was happy that the pair got on so well, he couldn't help but feel a little left out. Leia slipped into her friendship with Chewie so easily, just as she had with Luke. So why was there so much conflict between Han and her?

Solo looked down at the girl in his arms. Her head was tipped up toward him, her lips moistly parted in sleep. Her nose was still smudged with grease, and her hair was in shambles, making her appear more vulnerable than she did when awake. His relationship with her (Was it a friendship? Something more?) had progressed quite quickly over the last couple of weeks, but it still wasn't with the same ease as her friendship with Chewbacca. Han lightly touched the dirt smudge on her nose with his index finger and smiled to himself. Maybe there wasn't as much conflict between them as Han thought. After all, she's sleeping in his arms, not Chewie's.

Han stretched his foot out and kicked the plush chair where Chewbacca had settled into a loud drunken sleep. "Chewie," he hissed as he kicked. "Wake up."

Chewbacca stirred, grunted some obscenities in Han's direction, and rolled into a more comfortable position. Han frowned, "Wake up, Chewie."

Chewie finally opened his eyes and bared his teeth at Han. "Turn of the holoscreen, will ya'?" Chewie moaned and waved his hand. "I can't," Han whispered a little louder, "She's sleepin'. I don't wanna wake her."

Chewbacca twisted his head and cooed as he looked at the girl. Then he grunted. Han rolled his eyes, "I can't find the remote. Just do it, kay?"

Chewie mumbled under his breath as he pushed himself to his feet. He turned off the holoscreen and removed the holovids from the player. The Wookie yawned and stretched. Han shrugged, "No, I'm not too comfortable, but I don't wanna wake her." Han looked down at Leia again, and his expression softened, "She's somethin' else. Man, the way she took you down—" Chewie growled. "Come on," Han smiled, "you gotta admit that was pretty unexpected. And funny."

Chewbacca sighed and chuckled at the memory. Han looked up at his friend in surprise, "Whaddya mean, 'can we keep her'? She's not some kinda stray kritten." _If only I could keep her…_ "You wanna keep Luke too?" Chewbacca's eyes widened. Han shook his head, "I should go over there and knock some sense into you."

Chewbacca walked back to his chair, tripped , and landed on top of Han and Leia. Han shoved at his best friend, "She really worked you over in that game."

"Told you I won," Leia muttered.

"Good going, Chewie," Han swiped at the Wookie, but Chewie managed to escape Han's wrath. "You woke her up."

Leia sat up and rubbed her eyes, leaving a vacant warm spot where she lied against Han. A stunted shiver ran down his spine. He rubbed her back, "How ya' feeling?"

"Fine," Leia defiantly answered, but the uneasy expression on her face told another story.

Han sat up and lifted her off the bed, "Move, Chewie. She's gonna be sick."

"I am not!" Leia argued, but once her feet hit the ground she headed straight to the refresher.

"Sure," Han rolled his eyes. "You're not lookin' too good yourself, Pal." Chewie swayed a little on his feet. Han clapped him on the back, "Go get the hypos. I'll take care of her."

Chewie headed toward the medical bay. He collected two pre-filled hypodermic needles and returned to Han's cabin. Chewbacca gave one to Han, "Thanks."

Chewie nodded. Han uncapped one of the needles and plunged it as carefully as possible into Chewbacca's upper arm. Chewie growled and mumbled some thanks. "Anytime. See ya' in the mornin'," Han took the other hypodermic needle and headed to the refresher. Chewie collected his chair and drowsily made his way to his own quarters.

Han knocked on the refresher door, "Leia?"

The girl couldn't answer him as her stomach once again constricted. Han opened the door and knelt down beside her. He gathered her hair into his hands, "Get it all out. You'll feel better."

Once she was finished, Leia sat back panting. Han picked up the hypodermic needle. "What's that?" she asked.

"A little trick of the trade," Han uncapped it and adjusted the dosage size. "It'll make you feel better."

"No," Leia protested.

Han frowned, "Why not? Don't you wanna feel better?"

"Yes, but no needles," she whispered.

"You can't tell me the fearless Princess Leia is afraid of a little needle?" Han smiled as he finished his final preparations to administer the medicine to her.

Leia scampered out of his reach, wedging herself under the sink, "No."

Han studied the skittish look in her large dark eyes. "But…" he stopped and lowered the hypodermic needled. He doubted she'd care that it'd make her instantly feel better. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I wasn't thinking." He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered that he and Chewbacca injected her with Lorazopam when she was delusional and needed to be sedated. She may not have been conscious of it nor remember any of that, and at the time, it seemed necessary. It wasn't like they had a lot of other choices. Nevertheless, he still felt remorse.

"Stay here," Han used the sink to pull himself to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Leia remained huddled under the sink as she calmed her respiration. She felt silly and tired and foolish and vulnerable. All he was doing was trying to make her feel better. How come she just couldn't suck up her own fears and let him do that? Leia pressed the palms of he hands against her eyes.

"You okay?" Han asked. "Stupid question."

Leia removed her hands from her eyes and looked up at Han. All she could do was nod. Han flashed a lop-sided grin down at her, "I have a knack for stupidity, as you've pointed out many times in the past."

The girl cringed, "I didn't mean that."

"I know," he winked at her. Then he held up a small bottle. "This will make you feel better. It just takes longer." Again, she wordlessly nodded. Han knelt down, "So…you gonna come out from under there?"

Leia's eyes dropped to the ground and a closed-lipped smile played on her lips. On hands and knees she crawled toward Han. Han sat there patiently, mesmerized by the approaching girl. Despite her smeared make-up, dirt-smudged nose, and soiled clothes she still was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was crawling to _him. _She stopped several centimeters before him. Han unscrewed the top of the bottle and held it out to her, "Drink it down in one gulp if you can."

Her eyes twinkled, "Of course I can, Captain."

"I never doubt it, Princess," Han smiled. Leia pressed the mouth of the bottle to her lips, tipped her head back, and drank down its contents in two rather than one gulp. The sour look on her face caused Han to laugh. Leia narrowed her eyes on him, and Han couldn't help but laugh even more. "Sorry, Leia," he apologized between chuckles. "You just look so…"

"Horrible," Leia finished has she buried her head in her arms.

"Not at all," Han smiled as he disengaged her head from her arms. "I was gonna say cute."

"Cute?" Leia's right eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," Han answered.

Her nose scrunched up, "No ones ever called me that before."

"You have a problem with that?"

Leia's large dark eyes shifted up to the right, "No. It just seems like an odd word for you to use."

Han smirked, "I guess it is. But it seems to apply here."

"You're so weird," she bit her bottom lip to hold back her smile.

Han scooted toward her, "Come 'ere." Leia hesitated and then moved herself closer to Han. He reached out, "You have somethin' under that shirt?" The girl froze. Han cringed, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I…I know," she whispered, and her voice trembled slightly.

"Trust me?"

Leia nodded without hesitation. Han reached out and fumbled with the top button of her shirt (his shirt? He wasn't sure anymore). Once he unbuttoned the first, he figured the rest would be easy. But it only got harder. Leia's large eyes stayed fixed on his, and her chest rose and fell with each breath. Han ran his bottom lip under his top teeth and the pushed the open shirt off of Leia's shoulders, revealing a delicate cobalt blue lace bra.

"Wow," Han breathed. Leia's hands went instinctively to her chest to cover herself. "I'm sorry."

"No," she managed. She dropped her hands. "It's okay."

"You're just so beautiful," Han stammered like an awkward school boy. _How did she do that?_ Han then reached for each foot in turn and removed her soiled socks. Han stood up and moved over to the shower. He turned it on and before he pulled off his own socks and shirt, "You still okay?" Leia shyly nodded. Han held out his hand and she took it. He helped her to her feet and then released her hand. "You can…" he scratched the back of his head, "take care of the rest yourself, right?"

Once again, Leia nodded. Han responded with a nod before turning away from her. He pulled off his pants, revealing his snug boxer-like underwear. He inhaled sharply before turning back around to face her. Han's eyes briefly scanned his companion. She stood there with feet awkwardly pointing toward each other and wearing just her bra and matching boy-short style panties. He wanted to look more, but he also didn't want to scare her. The quick look-see was enough for the time being.

Han stepped into the shower and held out a hand. Leia's eyes gazed at his hand, and he was certain she was going to bolt. Instead, she grabbed it and allowed Han to guide her into the shower. He pushed her hand under the water.

"Too hot?" he asked, and she shook her head negatively. "Too cold?" he smiled, and wearing a closed-lip smile, she shook her head negatively.

Leia closed her eyes and expelled a sigh as the water hit her skin. Then her eyes flew open, "Shouldn't we be conserving the water?"

Han was in the process of soaking a wash cloth under the steady flow of the water, "We're okay." He rung out the wash cloth and then tipped Leia's face up. He then carefully wiped away the grime on her nose. He moved the wash cloth gently over the rest of her face. "All better," he smiled down at her. She returned his smile. Han reached toward the fasteners holding her hair, "May I?"

The girl nodded, and Han punctiliously removed each fastener and placed them on a shelf under the shower head. He ran his fingers through her hair before guiding her further under the water. With care not to get any water in her eyes, He moved his hands deftly through her hair as he saturated every strand. Han then grabbed her shoulders and changed places with her. "Turn around," he ordered.

Leia did as she was told. She placed her hands against the shower wall to steady herself as Han massaged the shampoo into her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself in his ministrations. His fingers made repeating circular patterns, and Leia felt her tension ease away, "Mmm…you've done this before."

"No," Han answered truthfully. "This is my first time." It never occurred to him that he or his female companion might enjoy a simple quasi-sexual activity this much. No, with the others, he—and sometimes they—went straight for more…well, a more straightforward and to-the-point approach. So what made him treat Leia so differently? _She is different. No one has been or will ever be like her._ His fingers paused for a moment as it struck him that time was slipping by, and soon she'd just be a bittersweet memory. So what was he doing?

"I find that hard to believe," Leia giggled, pulling Han out of his musings.

"No, before this moment," Han leaned close to her ear, "I was a hair-washing virgin."

"Oh, brother!" Leia exclaimed as she laughed.

"I'm definitely _not_ your brother," Han placed the gentlest of kisses upon her wet ear.

Leia shivered and her skin rose in bumps. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the shower wall as Han returned to massaging the soap into her hair. She had never taken this long to wash her hair, but she was reluctant to point out that to Han. His touch, his closeness sent pleasant waves of giddiness through her body, a sensation that she wasn't ready to give up.

Han gathered her hair up in one hand and rubbed the shampoo into the hair at the nape of her neck. Leia inhaled sharply, and an electrical shock traveled from Han's working fingers through his body until it settled in his heart. He boldly moved his fingers down her neck and across her tense shoulders. Her muscles tightened and then relaxed under his touch, prompting Han to go further.

Leia began to turn around when Han dropped her hair. "Don't move," he responded before he pushed her hair to the side and over her shoulder. Then Han made slow, lingering circles on her back with a soapy wash cloth. He moved from her shoulders to the edge of her bra and then up and around again.

The princess felt as she was melting. It took all of her will not to give in to the weakness in her knees. Han lifted her left arm and stretched it to the side. He then ran the wash cloth over the skin on her arm. He did the same with her right arm, but this time she lightly gripped his hand while he worked. Han tightened his fingers around hers and then carefully led her in a half-circle so that she ended up facing him. Han slid the wash cloth from her wrist down her arm before coming to a stop at her shoulder. He gazed into her eyes, her beautifully expressive eyes, to gauge her state of mind. There he saw a bit of fear mixed with an eagerness he'd never seen before. From what was going on inside of himself, he figured her eyes mirrored his.

Han inhaled and then moved the wash cloth across the top of her chest right at the base of her neck. When she didn't object, he tentatively ran the cloth over the exposed part of her breasts. He looked up from her soapy chest to her face. Leia's eyes were closed and she held her bottom lip between her teeth. Han dropped the wash cloth.

Leia opened her eyes, and a question mark marred her face. Han couldn't move, couldn't take her eyes off of her. He couldn't find his quick-wit much less his voice.

"Am I clean now?" she whispered, and her voice quivered. When Han didn't say anything, Leia reached out a hand and tentatively touched his chest. She slid her hand up his chest and over his throat. Her hand settled on the nape of his neck and she urged his head forward. When he complied, Leia caressed his cheek before she pressed her lips to his. Once Han recovered from his initial shock, he pulled her closer and lost himself in the kiss.

"Whoa," Leia pulled away and clutched him tighter as she lost balance.

"Yeah," Han agreed. He tipped her face up, "You okay?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, looking a bit shell-shocked.

"Let's wash that soap outa your hair," Han guided her back under the flow of water, and he ran his fingers through her hair until the last traces of soapy suds dissolved down the drain. He reached up and turned off the faucet.

Leia shuddered as the heat dissipated, and she involuntarily hugged herself. Han held up a finger, "Don't move." He stepped out of the shower and returned with a fluffy, white towel twice the size of a regular towel. Han shook it out and then wrapped it around her shoulders.

Leia gratefully grabbed the edges and pulled it tighter around herself, "Chewie's?"

"He won't miss it," Han shrugged. He grabbed a towel for himself and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…why don't you get changed in my cabin? I'll…uh, wait here until you're finished."

Leia nodded, "Thank you."

Han watched her leave the small refresher. He slowly inhaled and then forced out the breath in an attempt to clear his head. He climbed back into the shower, adjusted the controls of the shower, and involuntarily let out a gasp as the cold water hit his body. He closed his eyes against the image of the sodden princess dressed only in cobalt blue under things. Han shoved his face under the flow of water as he forced himself to think of Leia wearing her snow suit, that long senatorial dress, and rebel fatigues, but in each image she looked more beautiful than the last.

Why not give in to his desires? She obviously desired him. Han slammed a fist against the shower wall. Why not kidnap her and force her to remain with him the rest of his life? It was unfair to her to start something he couldn't finish, and a flurry of a few blissfully intimate nights wasn't a way he wanted to finish things with Leia. _She deserves more._ Luke? Han turned off the water. The thought of Luke with Leia left a sour taste in his mouth.

Han dried himself off with the sodden towel. Leia deserved more, but Han wasn't certain what that was. He was certain she wouldn't find it with the rebellion, but he wasn't a much better prospect. Hell, he'd probably be dead in the not-so-distant future. So why not just let himself live in the moment like he always did? After all, he wasn't going to be around to witness the aftermath.

A knock on the door pulled Han into the moment. "Just a minute," he wrapped the towel around his waist, and opened the door.

Leia stood on the other side. Her long hair hung in sodden waves, and her large dark eyes stared up at him, "You were right."

"Huh?"

She smiled, and Han had never seen her look more vulnerable or innocent. "I do feel better," she fiddled with the edge of the black T-shirt she wore.

"Good," Han forced a smile.

"Do…" Leia tilted her head and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Would it be okay if I stayed in your bed tonight?"

"You're always welcome, Leia," he stepped out of the refresher. She had stayed almost every night without asking. It felt strange that she asked him now.

"Thanks," she smiled and then retreated back to his cabin.

Han followed close behind. Leia's hair swung with each step. Was she actually bouncing? Han mirthlessly smiled to himself. He wasn't restraining himself just for her sake. Han held back to protect himself. She already broke his heart by doing nothing more than just being. Leia was something he never thought he'd want, and she was something he couldn't keep. He wanted more not just for her but from her. Would she give it if he asked?

That was a moot point. In a couple of weeks they'd be going their separate ways whether they wanted to or not.

Leia crawled under the covers and pushed herself as close as the wall to as possible. "I like this side best," she patted the pillow before resting her head upon it.

"Why didn't you say somethin' before?" Han asked as he discretely slipped off his wet boxers and put on dry ones without removing the towel.

"I don't know."

Han couldn't help but smile. He climbed into the bed and deactivated the lights. "So," he started as he balanced his head on the fist of his bent arm. "Why do you like that side best?"

Leia blinked a few times and then whispered, "I feel safer over here."

Han leaned over and kissed her forehead, "You are." He settled in. Leia adjusted herself so that she rested her head on his shoulder, and her hands snaked around his arm. "'Night, princess."

"Good night, Han," she placed a kiss on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Han."

"Huh?" Han automatically responded as he tried to ignore the rough jostling of his body.

"Han, wake up," Leia pushed on him again.

"Go back to sleep, Leia," Han patted the pillow next to him. "It's okay to sleep in."

"Han, wake up now," she shoved him harder. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Han rubbed his face. "Turn on the light."

"That's what's wrong," Leia's voice sounded panicked.

Han sat up, "Why can't I hear the engines?"

"I think we lost power."

"Sith!" Han cursed, "Can anything else go wrong on this trip?"


	12. Day 24

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

DAY 24:

Han threw back the covers and pulled on a pair of pants and a T-shirt. Leia was quick to follow suit. Without exhibiting an milliliter of modesty, she whipped off the large T-shirt and slipped on her thermal shirt and cargo pants. Han didn't notice; all he could think about was what ailed his first love: the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Chewie!" Han yelled. When his best friend failed to answer, he turned to his short shadow, "Go wake Chewie." Han then headed in the opposite direction toward the life support system.

Once Han reached the life support system, his immediate concern was the back-up generator. Why didn't it kick in? With no power, he couldn't even assess how much oxygen they had left. The internal temperature didn't feel as if it had dropped much. Maybe that was a good sign. If the life support system had been shut down too long, it would be freezing. Han depressed a blue button. When nothing happened, he slammed his fist hard against the console. The back-up generator lights flickered several times before they became a steady glow.

Chewbacca rushed in looking more than a little haggard from the night before. "I don't know. Where's Threepio?" Han glanced over his shoulder, "Well, tell her to hurry. I'll see what I can do here."

Chewie ran through the corridor in search of the princess and her droid. He found them in the main corridor near the engineering station. Leia looked up at the Wookie, "It looks like it was some kind of power surge."

"Oh yes!" Threepio seemed quite addled. "It was horrible."

"I found him off-line," Leia reported. Chewie placed a hand on Threepio's head and tilted it to the side as he examined the circuitry under the droid's neck plates. "No, I don't think he caused it. He wasn't even hooked up to the console."

"Of course I didn't cause it," Threepio snapped indignantly. Chewbacca rested a hand on his hip and addressed the droid in a rather harsh tone. Threepio's head swiveled between Chewie and Leia, "I—Oh! I was monitoring the anterior engineering system. Somebody had to do it!"

Chewie waved his hand at the console and shook his head. Threepio threw his hands in the air, "I did not touch anything! Princess Leia, please tell this cretin—"

Leia placed a hand over the droid's mouth, "I think he heard you." Leia looked up at Chewie, her eyes large dark eyes widened and retracted. "Of course I believe him, Chewie." Leia turned the droid around and then flashed a warning look at Chewbacca, "Don't make things worse."

Chewbacca raised his voice. Leia sighed, "Threepio, why don't you go check things out in the main hold. Maybe you can figure out what happened."

"Of course, Your Highness," C-3P0 waddled out.

Leia pushed her hair behind her ears, "He wasn't near the console when I found him. There's no way he did this." The girl pressed her hand against her forehead as Chewie examined the circuitry board of the engineering station, "Maybe you could check Threepio's memory card. There should be some record of the power surge."

Chewie shook his head, and Leia slapped her thighs with her hands, "I can't do it! I'm not as mechanically inclined as you are!" Her eyebrows peaked, "Look, just do it. And try not to remove any of his limbs in the process."

Chewbacca bared his teeth, emitted a sigh, and mumbled under his breath as he left the engineering station. "I heard that, you frizzed out ball of grease!"

The _Millennium Falcon_ lurched and groaned as the lights flickered and dimmed. Leia held onto the doorframe waiting for the ship to fall apart under her feet. When the ship held and the emergency lighting took grew steady, Leia expelled a short yelp of elation and then went looking for Han.

She found him in the hold number two bent over the aged generator next to the life support system, "How are things going?"

"Agh," Han kicked at the generator, and Leia jumped.

"That well," she muttered.

"I got the life support system back on-line, so we won't suffocate or freeze to death," Han stood upright and wiped his fingers on a soiled rag.

"That's good to hear."

"What did Threepio say?"

Leia shrugged, "Not much. I found him deactivated. It looks like a power surge." Leia glanced over her shoulder as if she could see through the walls, "I sent Threepio to the main hold and told Chewie to check out Threepio's memory card."

"Great," Han tightly commented. "I'm sure Chewie's thrilled about that."

"He was. Is there anything I can do?"

Han looked into her large worried eyes. He reached out and pushed aside a stray lock of hair. Leia tucked it behind her ear, all the while keeping her full attention on Han. The right corner of Han's mouth pulled up, "Not right now." He winked.

Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Han sobered, "I'm gonna be honest here."

"I never expected anything less."

Han surveyed the stoic expression of the princess' face, "Things aren't lookin' good here."

In an attempt to control her impatience, Leia grabbed her hair into a bunch, twisted it around, and let it fall before she answered him, "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Can't get nothin' pass ya', huh?" Han patted her on the head and exited the hold.

"Will you talk to me?" asked his diminutive shadow with the very large voice.

Han abruptly stopped and Leia slammed into him. He whirled around and caught her shoulders despite the fact that Leia wasn't in any danger of falling, "The life support is running on the back-up generator. We have maybe half a standard day to figure out how to get the power back on. Until we do, we're basically floating debris."

"Oh," Leia grabbed his shoulders, "I thought things were hopeless."

Han snapped his fingers, "I knew you'd understand." She released him, and he continued making his way to the main hold with the girl hot on his tail.

"How reliable is the back up generator?" Leia asked as she fought to keep up with him.

Han paused briefly, cringed, and then continued on, "Reliable enough."

"Huh," Leia frowned. "That's not very reassuring."

"You know," Han shook his head. "This ship would be running a lot better if the Alliance had better equipment and shared once in a while."

"The Alliance has been more than generous—"

"For a price."

"And since when did you ever do something without compensation?" Leia hotly responded before she thought about her words. _Unfair._ Leia opened her mouth to apologize, to at least retract her words, but Han cut her off.

"If I hadn't been doin' so many favors for you rebels, I would have spent more time maintaining the _Falcon, _and we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Leia stopped, and her voice recovered some control, "Maybe you shouldn't have come after me. Then you definitely wouldn't be in this situation."

"You're right about that!" Han snapped.

"I'm sure the Alliance will compensate you for your services if we ever make it to the to the rendezvous point!"

"There better be alotta compesatin'!" Han yelled as he continued on.

The girl remained frozen where she stood. She felt as if she had been punched in her gut and couldn't manage to catch her breath, though her respiration remained steady and unrestricted. Leia leaned against the wall, hugging herself. Han had said much worse to her over the years; she was certain of that. So why was she so struck by his callous comment now? _Because it's true._ Leia stayed there in the corridor, unable to do anything else. Her legs felt weak and rubbery; she gave into her uneasiness and sunk to the floor.

Han stormed into the main hold, "Chewie! Whaddya get from Threepio?"

Chewbacca worbled and he pointed at the datapad in his large, hairy hand. Han glanced over his best friend's shoulder, "Hmm," he rubbed his chin. "Two hours ago. I wonder what caused it."

Chewie shared his thoughts, and Han nodded, "What was our location when it happened?" Chewie fiddled with the datapad and then held it up for Han to examine. "Huh," Han said after a moment. "I was worried about passing through Andat's orbit. Sith. We gotta get the scanners up and running first thing. We're sitting lychoin out here. I'd at least like to see what's comin'." Chewbacca put down the datapad, and Han raised an eyebrow in response to the Wookie's comment, "I doubt we'll be that lucky."

Chewie stood and whortled. Han glanced in the direction of the main corridor, "Go see what you can do about the scanners. I'll work on getting the power back." He then looked over his shoulder, "If you see Leia, send her to the cockpit. She can monitor things there visually."

Han headed to the circuitry bay. "Oh," he yelled over his shoulder as an afterthought, "turn on Threepio, will ya'? He can talk to the _Falcon's_ computer once we get it powered up." Chewie hollered back. "Yes! _When_ we get it up, not _if_!"

Once Han reached the circuitry bay, it didn't take long to find himself tangled in a mess of wires. He glanced up at the welding work that Leia did several weeks ago. His stomach flip-flopped as he remembered kissing her in that spot. _Man, I'm goin' soft._ Han pulled at a handful of wires a little too hard, and a few came loose from their sockets.

"Just great!" Han sat back on his haunches and focused on re-attaching the broken wires.

Chewbacca worked frantically at the engineering station. "Nothing," Threepio said. "No, nothing again." Chewie used the wrench to tweak the fluid pipe. "Nothing." Chewbacca roared and bared his teeth.

"There's no need to get upset, Chewbacca," Threepio answered. "You asked me to tell you if switch board lights up." Chewie waved his hand before slamming it on the floor. Threepio jumped back, "Then you should have been clear about that. Fine, I will only tell you _if_ it lights up."

Leia remained seated on the corridor floor wishing she could just melt into the ship's bulkhead. She focused on breathing. _Pull in air. Let it out. Pull in air. Let it out._ She could hear her friends, even Threepio, working on various parts of the ship. _I should go help._ That thought alit in her mind for a moment before it floated away. _Pull in air. Let it out. Pull in air. Let it out._

The ship violently shuddered, and Leia's eyes found the ceiling. She held still, listening. The emergency lights flickered before holding strong, but the engine never came to life. Again the ship shook. Leia's pressed her hands against the wall, but there was nothing to hang onto. When the shaking ceased, the girl used the bulkhead for support and pulled herself to her feet. _Han…_

She ran through the corridor toward the circuitry bay because for some odd reason she was certain she'd find Han there. The _Falcon_ lurched, and Leia slammed against the bulkhead. She fell back and slid across the smooth floor. She sat up, shook her head, and climbed to her feet. Leia kept her hand on the bulkhead in order to keep herself steady as she made the rest of her way to the circuitry bay.

"Han!"

Leia found the captain of the ship staring up at the ceiling with his mouth hanging open. The minute he saw her, he recovered, and his expression morphed into his typical Sabaac game face.

"Han," her voice quieted. "What's going on?"

"I think we're about to be boarded," he reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her along before she had a chance to digest his words.

"Boarded?" Leia asked. "By whom?"

Chewbacca began whorfling at a rapid speed the moment he found Han. Han nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm guessing."

"Scavengers?" Leia asked. "Out here?"

"Oh, dear!" Threepio peeked around the large Wookie. He threw his hands up, "What are we going to do?"

"You're not gonna do nothin'," Han pointed at the droid. "Better yet, you're gonna stand right where you are when they board us."

"Board the _Millennium Falcon_?" the droid's voice rose in pitch, and Han winced.

"Han!"

Solo rolled his eyes, "Alright. Leia go take Goldenrod to the escape pod." He and Chewbacca started toward the dorsal airlock, "And stay with him to make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

"Han, I don't think—"

"Good, cos I don't have time for any thinkin'!"

The top haul of the _Falcon_ creaked and moaned, and all the passengers looked up.

"I think it's best to listen to Captain Solo, Your Highness," Threepio started toward the escape pod.

Leia and Han looked at each other. Leia grimly pressed her lips together, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey," Han held his hands out, flashing a lop-sided grin. "It's me."

"That's reassuring," Leia rolled her eyes and disappeared down the corridor. Chewbacca grumbled, and Han shrugged, "I was kinda hopin' you had a plan."


	13. More of Day 24

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

DAY 24 (continued):

The _Falcon_ groaned and shook violently. Leia glanced up and stared at the ceiling of the ship.

"Princess Leia," Threepio shrilled. "We must get to the escape pod."

"Sounds like they're coming through the starboard-side docking ring," Leia commented.

"The starboard-side docking ring would be the most efficient way to board a ship with the least amount of damage," Threepio added. "Princess Leia, please hurry along. It sounds like they're going to breach the docking ring any moment now."

"We're not going to the escape pod," Leia countered.

"But Captain Solo ordered us."

"Threepio," Leia placed a hand on her pushed-out hip, "since when have you known me to do anything that _Captain Solo_ orders?"

"Oh," Threepio's golden orbs found the floor. "I do see you're point."

"Good," Leia's attention remained focused on the grinding coming from an unseen source. "Keep yourself hidden."

"What about you?"

"With the way things always seem to go for Chewie and Han, they're going to need back-up," Leia answered.

"Captain Solo will be angry—"

"He already is," Leia shoved the droid in the direction she wanted him to go. "Keep quiet," Leia lowered her voice. "You don't want whoever's coming in to hear you. I'm sure they'd find you quite valuable."

"Oh dear," Threepio exclaimed as quiet as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han leaned against the bulkhead between the cockpit and the starboard-side docking ring. His hand hovered over his blaster, but he hoped that he wouldn't need it. The last thing Han wanted was a shoot-out in his beloved ship, but he had no idea what was coming through. Scavengers didn't usually expect a live crew aboard, and Han hoped that that gave him and Chewie the upper hand. _Sith!_ If only they were able to get the power up and running. Han expelled a nervous breath. If the power was up and running, they wouldn't be in this predicament. Scavengers scavenged. If they attacked working ships, they'd be pirates. Not that there was much of a distinction between the two, but Han had an irrational respect for pirates.

"Can you hear me, Chewie?" Solo asked. Chewbacca's voice boomed through Han's earpiece a little louder than Han expected, and he winced in response. Han glanced at the secret compartment where Chewie was concealed. "Stay ready."

Han's mind traveled to Leia. He should have personally escorted her to the escape pod and then jettisoned it. But where would she find a safe haven in this desolate system? _Don't do anything stupid._ Yeah, he probably should have told her that. Hopefully Threepio will keep her in check.

The starboard cracked and Han winced. _What are they doing to my baby?_ Han gritted his teeth together as if the damage being inflicted on the _Falcon_ was happening to him. Somebody was about to pay big. His hand wavered over his blaster, but he held his relaxed posture in hopes that this intrusion could end peacefully.

The starboard door hissed open. "I don't know why we're botherin' with this piece of junk, Arus," a tall slender Ryn said.

"Creko si lokpoli," answered his companion, an Anzati.

"Is there anything I can help you with, gentlemen?" Han asked.

"Oh, looky here," the Ryn smiled and his tongue darted in and out. "We got a welcoming party."

"Only I'm not so welcoming," Han shifted so that his blaster was in plain sight.

"Shioco li!" Arus' bulbous nose twitched.

"Ain't he a funny one," the Ryn pulled nervously on his mustache. "You plannin' on givin' us trouble?"

Han's eyes shifted to Arus. Anzatis were legendary assassins with prehensile proboscises that suck out the "luck", or rather brains, of their prey. Many would mistake an Anzati for a misshapen human, but Han knew inside the Anzati's swollen cheeks hid his proboscises.

Solo inhaled as he shifted his posture to a more ready stance, "Now why would I go and do that?"

The light tuffs of hair on the Ryn rose and fell with his laughter, "That's what my pal, Arus, was wondering."

"After all," Han continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "you are breakin' into my ship."

Arus' yellow eyes narrowed, "Lioppi ci breni sa."

"Yeah," the Ryn smiled. "We thought this ship was broken down garbage. We're just tryin' to keep the galaxy clean."

Han nodded and returned the smile, "Good for you." Then his smile faded, "As you see, my ship may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts."

"Is that why the power's down?"

"We're having some technical difficulties."

"'We're'?" the Ryn and the Anzati exchanged glances, and Han cringed inside. "Where is the rest of yall?"

"I was referring to me and my ship," Han shrugged. "I thank you for the visit, but I'd appreciate if you leave me and my baby alone to work out our differences."

Arus emitted a high pitch cackle, "Cormi quili ka."

"Yeah, Arus," the Ryn nodded. "We got ourselves a comedian."

"You should see how funny I am with this," Han fingered his blaster.

"Hey, easy there, sir," the Ryn heldh is hands up. "We're unarmed."

Han eyed the Anzati, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"We're just scavengers, sir," the Ryn spread his fur covered hands. "We're just lookin' for a little profit."

"Well, you're not gonna find one here."

"Dila mmoenve qui," Arus raised his chin.

"My friend says we'll be the judge of that," the Ryn chewed on his mustache.

Han drew his blaster and Arus' proboscises shot out of his mouth. Once proboscis shot towards Han's blaster and knocked it from his hand. The other proboscis headed straight for Han's face. Chewbacca howled as he shoved the secret compartment cover aside and leaped out. With a quick, nimble hand, Chewie grabbed the proboscis aimed at Han and yanked hard. The Anzati cried out in pain as he was thrown across the deck toward the cargo hold. Han wasted no time. He ran headlong into the Ryn and knocked him into the starboard walkway.

Chewbacca went in for the kill. He flew through air with the full intent of tearing out the throat of Arus. Just as his ferocious claws were about to make contact with the Anzati's flesh, Arus stepped back and Chewbacca fell to the ground.

Han slammed his hand against the lock on the interior door of the starboard-side docking ring, and the door zipped shut, locking the Ryn on the other side. Then Han turned toward the battle between Chewie and Arus. His heart dropped at the sight of the unmoving Wookie. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Han charged toward Arus.

Then his world came to an end. Han dropped to the ground, unable to move a single muscle in his body.

"Yhilocoa shimmies reha," Arus cackled as he stared down at his paralyzed victims.

Arus continued cackling as he backed his way toward the cargo hold. Balanced precariously on the top of a stack of empty crates, Leia took a long steady breath to calm her self. _Patience…patience…_ Arus took one too many steps back, making him self vulnerable to the diminutive princess. The crates rained down in a loud chaotic mess as Leia leaped onto the Anzati's back. She managed to capture Arus in a choke hold, giving her time to lock her ankles around his torso. Leia squeezed Arus' neck as hard as she could. He stumbled around, and he pulled on Leia's arm in an attempt to loosen her hold.

"Leia!" Han breathed as the paralysis afflicting him melted away. Han scrambled to recover the blaster.

Arus whirled around and slammed himself hard against the engineering station. Leia felt the air violently shoved out of her lungs, but she held tight as Arus slammed himself--and her in the process-- against the engineering station again and again. The _Falcon_ shivered and moaned as the engine came back to life.

However, the status of the _Falcon's_ well-being was the last thing on Han's mind. With blaster in hand, he ran toward Leia and Arus. The _Falcon_ bucked, and Han lost his footing. The blaster slipped from his hands and slid across the slick floor. Chewbacca's fingers contracted over the butt of the weapon. He lifted it and took aim. The Anzati managed to shake Leia from his back, and he was now moving in for the kill. Winded and in pain, Leia could only stare up at her foe and wait for him to strike. A laser blast screeched through the air and struck Arus square in the back of his head. His proboscises flopped out of his slack mouth and uncurled.

Chewie yelped as he climbed to his feet. The _Falcon_ banked hard to the left, and all its passengers were tossed around like rag dolls.

"Chewie," Han yelled. "Go see what's going on with the _Falcon._ I'll look after her."

Chewbacca roared and ran toward the cockpit while Han rushed to check on the stunned girl. "Leia!" he dropped to the floor, gathered her into his arms, and compressed her against his chest. "Oh, sweetheart," he placed a kiss on top of her head, "what were you thinking?"

_Of you._ "Is Chewie okay?" Leia mumbled into Han's chest.

Han pulled back so he could look into her face, "Yeah, he's fine. Whadda bout you?"

Leia pushed her hair behind one ear, "I saw him go down." She looked into Han's eyes, "I saw you…"

"Anzatis use telepathy to paralyze their opponents," Han explained as he enveloped her in his embrace. "That's all. We're okay."

"Telepathy?" Leia stared at the fallen Anzati over Han's shoulder. "What are those… tentacles… coming out of his mouth?"

"He uses them to suck the brains out of his victims," Han explained.

Leia's nose wrinkled up in disgust, "I've never known an Anzati."

"They're rare and not known to associate with senators unless it is business," he said as he examined the dead body. "They usually make their living as assassins. Luckily, this one wasn't that good."

The _Falcon_ tipped from side to side until it finally leveled out. Han's eyes shifted to the right and then to the left. Leia watched his anxious expression. "I think the Anzati fixed the power," she panted.

"Huh?"

"The power?" She smiled and waved her hand in the direction of the engineering station, "He used me as the wrench." Han's expression darkened, and Leia expelled a stifled laugh, "Guess your mechanical techniques, however primitive, do work on this piece of junk."

Han shook his head, "Guess we're lucky you have a hard head." He held her chin in his hand, "Leia…" Han exhaled and released her, "Come on." He helped her to her feet.

Leia stood took a couple of steps before sinking back to the ground, "I…I think I'll just…" she winced as she inhaled, "sit here for a moment."

Han grimaced as his heart was torn between Leia and his ship. Leia waved him away, "Go. I'm okay. It's okay."

Han glanced up at the ceiling of the ship, and his brow tensed. Then he crouched down next to her, "I'm not going to leave you."

Her large brown eyes pierced his, and she whispered, "Yes, you are."

"Not today," Han whispered back.

"Not today," Leia repeated before looking away. "You should go check on Chewie. And find Threepio."

Han's hazel eyes hardened, "You're right." He abruptly stood up and stared down at her. When she refused to look at him, he turned away and started toward the cockpit.

Leia leaned her head back against the engineering station, closed her eyes, and carefully exhaled. Wasn't it just hours ago that she was warm in Han's bed, in Han's arms? That seemed like a lifetime ago. It still amazed her how fast things could happen, how fast things changed, even though she should be used to life's instability by now. Sometimes it was just too much to take. Leia bit her bottom lip.

"Hey."

The princess slowly opened her eyes and found Han standing in front of her.

Han scratched the back of his head, "Look…I'm not so good at this."

Her brow crinkled, "At what?"

"All this," Han huffed as he waved a hand around before it settled on his hip. "I'm…I'm sorry." He shook his head and took a couple steps toward her so that he stood just centimeters from her. He pressed his lips together and looked down on her. "Leia, you're not going to push me away."

Leia's lips part and her large dark eyes gazed into his. Han crouched down, and he placed a hand on the top of her head, "I'm here right now, and I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Han…"

Han sat back on his haunches, "Where do you hurt?"

"This isn't necessary," Leia gently removed his hand from her head.

"Tell me where you hurt," Han repeated.

Leia's large brown eyes stared into his. "Everywhere," she whispered.

"I don't want you to hurt," he whispered back.

"Whether you want it or not," Leia's mouth pulled up to the right, "I will hurt."

Han shrugged, "Maybe." He sighed, "But if I could take away some of your hurt…would you let me?"

Leia sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and slowly nodded. Han scooted forward, "Good. That's a start."

He glanced over at the lifeless body of Arus. He'd have to get Chewie to take care of that. Hopefully, physics took care of the Ryn he'd locked into the starboard-side docking ring walkway. "I don't know about you, but I'm not too comfortable sittin' this close to an Anzati, even if he happens to be dead."

Leia placed her hands on the deck and began to push herself to her feet. She grimaced, and Han was there at her side ready to help. She looked at him and favored him with a small smile, "Let's take this slow."

Han returned her reserved smile, "Wouldn't want it any other way." He guided her hands around his neck, and he threaded one arm under her bent knees and the other under her arms. Then he lifted her from the ground. "Whaddya say we go see if Chewie's found Threepio?"

Leia rested her head against Han's shoulder and allowed herself to get lost in the warm comfort of his arms.


	14. Day 29

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

DAY 29:

"Nah, nah! It goes like this."

Leia's eyes fluttered open though she was reluctant to wake up.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's this."

She lifted her head. What did Chewbacca say? Her eyes searched out the chronometer. She yawned and laid her head back down against the pillow. A three hour nap just didn't seem long enough.

"You got it all wrong!"

Leia lifted her head again. Did Chewbacca just say that? Well, if she heard him right, this situation required some investigating. She pushed herself up to her knees, arched her back, and stretched her arms to the ceiling. Then she twisted herself to the left and to the right. Her body was still a little sore from her altercation with the scavengers, but her bruises and the pain that accompanied them were quickly fading. Leia dropped her feet to the floor and grabbed the discarded sweater. She slipped it over her head and adjusted it before she headed out of Han's cabin and toward the main hold where the voices were coming from.

"Oh, hello, Your Highness," Threepio gave a slight bow as they crossed paths in the corridor.

"Hi, Threepio," Leia smiled at the droid.

"Did you rest well?"

Leia cranked her neck around the droid to glance in the direction she was headed, "Yes, thank you." Leia's brow furrowed, "What's going on?"

C-3PO twisted his upper torso and head toward the animated conversation floating down the corridor, "I really don't know, Your Highness. I just don't understand human behavior. Perhaps I should amend that by saying that I don't understand Captain Solo's behavior."

Leia raised her chin as she tried to contain her amusement. Once Han heard that it was Threepio who piloted the _Falcon_ way from the danger of the scavengers when the power came up, he grabbed the poor droid's head and placed a kiss on his golden dome. "Sometimes _I_ don't understand Captain Solo's behavior," she admitted.

"Yes, he is quite odd, even for a Corellian," Threepio commented, but Leia didn't stick around for the rest of the conversation.

"You're crazy!"

With one foot crossed over the other and arms folded, Leia leaned against the bulkhead and arched a brow, "I'd say you're both crazy."

Han's eyes popped wide, and he tripped over his feet, slid across the slick surface, and landed at Leia's feet. Chewbacca howled and guffawed, punctuating his fit of laughter with a knee slap here and there.

Leia squatted down and tilted her head to peer into Han's surprised face, "What on the four rings of Faldore are you doing?"

Han's eyebrows peeked and he pressed his lips together. "Dancing," he croaked and then bashfully smiled.

Leia slowly nodded, "Dancing." She stood up and looked at Chewbacca, "He's not that good is he?"

Chewie's head shook furiously. Han sat up, "Hey! I'm a great dancer."

"If your last move was any indication—"

"Not fair!" Han jumped to his feet, "You startled me."

"So it's my fault you can't dance," the left side of Leia's mouth twitched upward.

"No," Han shrugged. Chewbacca adamantly disagreed. Han shot the Wookie a dirty look, "I was _saying_ if you weren't such a distraction—"

"So I'm a distraction?" The right side of Leia's mouth twitched upward.

Han rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna win here, am I?"

The princess smugly smiled, "No."

Chewbacca waved and called her over. Leia took a few steps toward Chewie and then stopped. "I haven't danced in ages," Leia touched the fingers of one hand to her lips. "Not really danced."

That peeked Han's attention, "Bet you went to alotta fancy balls."

Leia eyed him for a moment as she searched for the insult. But there was no malice in his expression or his words, "I've been to a few."

"Dance with a lot of uppity royalty?" Han did a little gyration.

Leia narrowed her eyes on him, but a smile danced playfully on her lips, "I _was_ the uppity royalty, if you remember."

"Kinda hard to forget," Han smirked.

"I'm sure it is," Leia walked passed Han and sat down on the lounge seat next to Chewbacca.

Han followed her as far as the navigation console and then plopped into the navigation seat, "So, lots of good-lookin' princes and senators?"

"There were a few," she admitted.

"Bet none were as good-lookin' as me," Han waggled his eyebrows and put his hands behind his head.

"They certainly couldn't match your ego," Leia pressed her lips together to contain her amusement.

"See, Chewie?" Han crossed his ankle over his leg, "Not only am I better lookin', but I have a more attractive ego."

Chewie grumbled, and Leia shook her head, "I don't think that's what I said."

"Well, that's what I heard," Han smiled.

"Someone needs to clean his ears better," Leia quipped, and Chewbacca howled and buried his head in his hands.

"You offerin'?"

"You're incorrigible!"

Chewie roofed and garbled, drawing Leia's attention away from Han. Her large dark eyes fell to the holotable, "It's been a long time. I suppose I remember it."

Chewbacca stood up and held a hand out to her. Leia stared at it, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Han asked.

"I just," Leia twisted her finger together, "don't want to."

"I think it's cos you aren't any good," Han smiled.

Leia's brow furrowed, "I'm certainly better than you."

"Oh, yeah?" Han leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Prove it."

Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I don't have to prove anything to you."

His brow rose, "No?"

"No."

"Aw, come on, Your Worship," Han mimicked Luke's whine. "Do it for Chewie."

Leia glanced at Chewie, "There's no music."

"You don't need music," Han argued. "You just have to have good rhythm."

She chewed on the inside of her cheek as the large Wookie looked upon her with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. "Alright. Fine," she stood up and removed her sweater, revealing a snug undershirt. Then Leia held out her hand, "Chewbacca, will you do me the honor?"

Chewbacca stood, dwarfing the princess. He bowed, took her hand, and led her to the middle of the main hold as Han settled in for the show. Leia's eyes met Chewie's and they touched the palms of their left hands together. She bowed her head and held out her other hand as if it were holding elegant garbs. Leia then lifted her chin, gazed into Chewie's steely blue eyes, and stepped forward.

The pair circled each other for a count of three before twirling around on the fourth and fifth counts and repeating the previous steps backwards for the last three counts of the interval. The Wookie glided across the floor with the same grace and stature as the princess. Chewbacca reached over her head with his right hand and clasped hers, twirled her around, and they fell into the pattern of their previous steps.

Han was mesmerized by Leia's lithe form. To accommodate Chewbacca's height, she danced on the very tips of her toes. Nevertheless, she never once faltered or lost her balance even when the steps required sharp turns and complete pirouettes. Her hair, pulled into one long tail at the center of the back of her head, took on a life of itself. It bounced and swished with each step, and despite this movement, Chewie managed to avoid getting tangled in it.

Chewbacca pressed his right hand against Leia's left hip and gave her a slight push. Then he pulled her toward him, launching her into a tight chanee turn. Chewie stretched out his arm, and she unspooled under his lead before he pulled her back. After a few more intricate turns and steps, the great Wookie managed to inspire a smile from her. Her pleasure was contagious, and Han wore a goofy smile as he watched them dance.

Leia and Chewbacca finished in the same position as they started. The princess took a moment to catch her breath before she flashed her dance partner a radiant smile, "You're an amazing dancer, Chewie."

Chewbacca gave a slight bow and placed a kiss on the back of Leia's hand. "It's been such a long time," Leia fanned herself with her other hand. "Thank you. I'm not nearly as good as you, though."

"Whaddya mean?" Han interjected. "You were…beautiful."

Leia's large brown eyes found Han's, and her cheeks colored. "Thank you," she shyly smiled. "I forgot how much I enjoyed that dance."

"Maybe you should do it more often," Han suggested.

"I'd look rather silly dancing by myself."

"I'll be your dance partner," Han offered as he folded his arms across his chest.

_You'll be gone._ Leia arched an eyebrow, "I prefer my dance partners to be standing, not splayed out on the floor."

"I see how it is," Han swiveled his chair away from her.

"See how what is?" Leia couldn't help but take his bait.

"You'll dance with Chewie, but you won't dance with me."

Chewbacca sighed and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Leia frowned, "I…"

Han focused his attention on the navigation console, "You like Chewie better than me."

"What?" Leia protested, "I never said that."

"Not in so many words."

"Not in any words," she amended.

Han swung the navigation seat around so that he faced her, "Sometimes actions or lack of actions say a lot more than words."

Leia gazed into his hazel eyes. He was right. So what had she been saying to him over the last three years? _Not what I wanted to say._ Her eyes fell to the floor. Now there was no time left. _Maybe that was for the best_. But even as this thought floated through her mind, she still felt as if she missed something that she would always regret missing.

She raised her eyes and favored Han with a sad smile, "I would very much like to dance with you, Han."

Han leaned back in his chair and glanced at Chewie before turning attention to the princess, "Do you know the Kuattian dilouet?"

"I can't say I do."

Han stood up and walked to the center of the main hold, "I'll teach you."

"Okay," Leia joined him. "How do we start?"

Han scrutinized her slim figure, "Place your hand here on my shoulder." He guided her hand. He picked up her free hand and held it up and out to the side. "Now," he positioned his feet underneath his shoulders, "step on my feet."

"What?"

"Put your feet on my feet," Han slowed his words.

Leia looked down at his feet, "I heard you. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You weigh practically nothin'," Han huffed. "Now just do it."

Without another word of protest, Leia did as she was told. After she balanced herself on his feet she looked up into his face, "What's next?"

Han anchored her in place with a hand secured in the middle of her lower back. Despite the fact that she spent every night now in his arms, her closeness still incited a gurgling giddiness in his gut. He smiled down at her, "Follow my steps."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't," Han smirked. "Ready?"

"Lead away," Leia commanded.

Han started out with slow, steady steps to acclimate her to the dance. Unable to let go of her innate desire to control, Leia shifted her head from side to side to get a look at their feet. But as she settled into Han's embrace, she relaxed and released all control to Han.

"Okay, things are gonna get a little faster," Han warned. "Think you can handle that?"

Leia scowled, "I can handle anything you dish out, Captain Solo."

"Good," Han wasn't fazed by her sour expression, "I was kinda hopin' you'd say that."

He tightened his hold on her as he slid two steps to the right, took four lively steps forward, and then slid two steps to the left. He paused for a moment to gauge Leia's response. She beamed, "What else do you have?"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Han rallied. He repeated the previous steps before adding a few more. Han swiveled his left hip as he stepped behind him, pulling Leia with him. He repeated that step with his right foot and returned to dancing the beginning steps once more.

Leia tightened her hold on him and giggled with delight.

"You like that, do you?" Han teased as he repeated the sequence of steps.

"Uh-huh," Leia squeaked.

"What was that?" Han sped up his moves.

"I said," Leia managed to say between giggles, "I like it!"

"Good," Han's chest swelled with pride. Chewie didn't make her giggle when she danced with him. _Chewie._ Han glanced around the room and noticed for the first time that Chewbacca had left. Han had been so focused on Leia…He smiled to himself and made a mental note to thank the discreet Wookie in the near future.

"Okay," Han adjusted his position, "straighten your arms, and when I lift you switch your feet. Ready?" He pressed up on her hands and lifted her centimeters from his feet. He twisted her around so that she landed facing the same way as Han.

Leia's heart leaped into her throat from the rush of adrenalin flooded through her body. Several weeks ago, she would have blamed this strangely pleasurable sensation on the exhilaration of dancing, but now…now, she was ready to acknowledge that her dancing partner could take full credit for her present state of mind. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of Han against her back.

"Did I scare you?" he whispered into her ear as he steadied her by resting a hand on her belly.

She nodded, "But I liked it," she breathed.

"I like that you liked it," Han whispered. He clasped one of her hands against her belly. Then he stretched out the other and laced his fingers with hers. "Now," he straightened his posture and hers in the process. "We're gonna repeat the first part."

With Leia securely standing on his feet, Han performed the original sequence twice before releasing her.

"That's it?" Leia frowned.

"You think you got all that?" Han grabbed her hand and whirled her around to face him.

"I think so," she nodded.

Han held his hands out, waiting for her to take her position. "What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't move.

"Nothing," she took his hand and placed the other one on his shoulder.

"On the count of three," Han looked down at her feet. "One, two, three."

He led her into the dance, and although Leia had no trouble remembering the steps, it just wasn't as fun as it was before. She tripped over her foot, "Oops," she stopped.

"You okay?" Han tilted his head to peer into her face.

Leia bit her lip, "Um…I think," she placed a hand on his shoulder and placed one foot on top of his. Then she wrapped her free arm around his chest as she stepped up onto his other foot, "I might need a bit more practice before I'm left on my own."

Unable to find his voice, Han nodded and snaked his arms around her waist. Leia's large dark eyes twinkled as she raised herself onto her tip-toes and ardently kissed him.

When they parted, Han took a moment to catch his breath. His eyebrows rose and fell, "I think _I_ could use some more practicing." Bending her slightly back, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Leia returned the kiss with the same fervor as him, all the while her toes never left the tops of his feet.


	15. Night 32

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

NIGHT 32:

Leia opened her mouth to scream. She pulled in air and exhaled as forcefully as she could, but no sound came. She could feel the exit of air, but it was as if her vocal cords were cut. She tried again and again but to no avail; no one could hear her warning.

The princess sat up with a gasp. Her heart beat in a frantic rhythm of flutters, and she blinked a few times as she took inventory of her surrounds. She was in Han's warm bed where Han peacefully slept next to her. She was glad she didn't wake him up. Her frequent nightmares were a great concern to Han, and an embarrassing flaw to her. Leia pressed her hands against her head. If only they'd go away. If only…

Leia's eyes fell on Han who lied on his back and wore a serene smile in his sleep. What she would give to have half a night's sleep with dreams that inspired such an expression! Instead she was haunted by…by what? She reached out her hand as if she was going to touch Han's bare chest, but her hand stopped short and wavered over him.

Her mind fought to decipher the splintered images that scared her so much. This nightmare was so real, so different than her usual nightmares that she felt it was imperative that she remember it. She could attribute the sour taste in her mouth to Darth Vader, but Vader almost always made an appearance in her dreams. Why would it be different this time? This time…Leia stared at her hand that hovered over Han's chest, and her stomach twisted in knots. She _experienced _Han's pain. But not just Han's…Leia closed her eyes.

"Luke," her eye flew open.

All of a sudden the oxygen in the air seemed heavy and thick, and Leia thought she would suffocate. Should she wake Han? Her brow furrowed. What would she tell him? Something bad was going to happen to him? To Luke? Han would dismiss her fears as remnants of a bad dream. Normally, she'd concur, but tonight…No, Leia was certain this was more than a dream, and there was no way she could explain it to Han. But maybe there was something she could do.

Leia scooted to the end of the bed.

"Hey," Han caught her wrist, "Where ya' goin'?"

"I'll be back," she squeezed his hand.

"Promise?"

"Of course," Han let her go and rolled over.

The princess dropped her feet to the floor and headed out of the cabin. She walked across the corridor and poked her head inside Chewbacca's cabin. "Chewie," she whispered as quietly as she could. Chewbacca moaned. "Wake up, Chewie," this time her tone was more insistent.

The Wookie raised his head and barked a few choice words in her direction. Leia narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "Fine. Don't help me." She whirled around and headed straight for the cockpit.

Chewbacca groaned, adjusted his position in his hammock, and then sat up as he mumbled swear words under his breath. He rubbed his eyes and patted down the hair on his head before he forced himself the rest of the way out of his comfortable hammock. He stumbled out of his cabin and into the corridor.

The Wookie stifled a yawn as he entered the cockpit. Leia knelt in the pilot's seat as she stared down at the console. The blue and white light from the screen flickered across her face, enhancing the worried creases in her tense expression. Chewie called to her, but Leia's attention stayed completely focused on the screen in front of her.

"Varonat," Leia answered. Chewbacca leaned over her shoulder. She touched the spot on the screen, "It couldn't be more than a few days farther than Bespin."

Chewbacca groaned. Leia chewed her fingernail, "It was colonized by humans from Salliche, right?" Leia glanced up at the Wookie, "There has to be a spaceport. We could get the hyperdrive—"

Chewie cut her off with a defined guttural rumble. She sighed, "Why not? It's not much farther. If we just--" Chewbacca shook his head, and Leia looked up at him, "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

Chewbacca rolled his eyes and plopped himself down into his co-pilot's seat. Leia's own dark eyes narrowed on him, "Don't dismiss me! I know you have your reservations about Bespin." He turned away from her, and Leia leaned toward him to get his attention, "Why?"

The Wookie reached over and flipped off the screen. Leia let out an inaudible gasp, and she stared at the blank screen as if she could will it back to life with her thoughts. Chewie placed a large paw on her head. She turned her distressed eyes on him and bit her lip. "It didn't feel like a dream," she whispered.

Chewie gazed upon her for a moment before settling back into his seat. He turned his attention to the empty space outside of the canopy. Leia shifted her position, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head upon them. Was she losing her mind? She twisted her head a little and stole a look at Chewbacca whose attention still lied beyond the ship. Leia screwed her eyes shut and internally groaned. She just had to invite an audience for this meltdown.

Chewbacca continued staring out of the canopy as he quietly talked to Leia. She lifted her head and intently listened to the great Wookie. "It sounds beautiful," she surmised from Chewie's description of Cloud City. She flashed him a weak smile and shook her head, "It doesn't make me feel any better."

Chewie stood and held his hand out to the princess. She took his hand and smiled at his advice. Chewbacca, always the wise one, was right. Han had comforted her in the past, made her feel safe when it felt impossible. So why was it so hard to turn to him now? Leia's eyebrows peaked, and she thought twice about taking Chewie's advice. She wasn't the one in danger; Han was. _I felt his pain,_ she wanted to shout at the Wookie. However, she managed to hold her tongue to avoid a patronizing gesture, and allowed Chewbacca to lead her back toward the crew's quarters.

"You won't tell Han about this," she bit her lip, wondering if she was asking too much of him. After all, Chewie was Han's best friend first and foremost. He squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Leia glanced down at their intertwined hands, "Thank you."

Chewbacca grumbled, released her hand, and gave her a little push into Han's cabin. Leia's eyes squinted in an attempt to get a look at Han. His face was smashed against the thin pillow and his mouth was slightly open. Leia glanced over her shoulder, but Chewbacca was already gone. She tiptoed across the room. Just as she neared the bed a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You were gone a long time," Han mumbled without opening his eyes.

"No I wasn't," Leia insisted.

Han opened his eyes and lifted his head, "You okay?"

Leia nodded. _Of course. I'm fine._ "No," she answered. Her eyes immediately widened at her candid response.

Han sat up, obviously just as surprised as she, "What's wrong?"

All Leia could do was shake her head. Han gently tugged on her hand, "Come here." Leia's body followed Han's command before her mind registered his words, and he enveloped her in his arms. He gazed upon the crown of her head, feeling at a complete and utter loss. He knew how to deal with her denial of feelings, her false bravado. And though this unadulterated openness she showed him shook him to his core, he felt as if a wall between them had crumbled. Maybe they were finally getting somewhere. _Where?_ Han kept one arm securely around her as he stroked her hair with his free hand, "It's gonna be okay."

Leia pressed her cheek against his bare chest and closed her eyes. _How do you know that? Do you really believe what you're saying?_ She swallowed down her angry questions. Han meant no harm. He only said such a thing to make her feel better. Overwhelmed with raw emotion for him, the fear for him that gripped her heart, Leia ran her hands down the length of Han's body and kissed him again and again on his chest.

Han leaned back against the wall as he absorbed her affections, and he closed his eyes against the onslaught of physical and emotional sensations that all but confused him. For a brief spell his was at the mercy of his young and eager companion, but only for the briefest of moments.

Solo captured her arms and lifted her up so that they were face to face. He then pressed his lips against hers a little more aggressively than he intended, but she responded with the same fervor. Without breaking stride, he shifted his weight and pulled her around so that she was lying flat on the bed. Han left a trail of kisses down her neck that led to the curve of her bare shoulder. Leia couldn't contain her goofy smile of elation as she endured Han's careful ministrations. While his mouth worked its magic along the angles of her collarbone, his hands explored the smooth skin of her legs.

Leia's hands fell to the side of her head, and the smallest of gasps escaped her through her lips. The quiet gasp slammed against Han's ears, and he was momentarily overwhelmed by the reality of her.

Han lifted his head to peer into her face to find her long lashes resting against her cheek and her bottom lip caught between her teeth, "Leia…you're so…" _beautiful._ But isn't that what every male says to a female in this situation unless they happen to be Dregonians? Leia's eyes slowly opened and smiled up at him, and Han clamped his mouth shut. No words could describe how she looked to him or made him feel.

Han sat up, sank back on his haunches, and gathered her legs together in his hands. Leia propped herself up on her elbows, her face marred with a question mark. Han gave her a small smile before placing a kiss on each of her knees.

"Leia," Han breathed. "I've wanted this…I don't know for how long." Leia opened her mouth to speak, but Han silenced her by gently placing one finger on her lips. "That's why," he rolled his eyes, "I can't."

"What?" Leia's arms shook under her weight, and she slowly melted into the bed.

"Please," he smoothed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Please, as much as I want to," Han expelled a frustrated breath, "I don't want it this way."

"What way?"

Han looked around his cluttered cabin even though he knew his reasons for halting their activities had nothing to do with their surroundings. His hazel eyes found her once more. "I…" he rubbed his forehead with one hand. "I'm not ready for this."

"What do you mean?" she squeaked.

Han lied back down on the bed so that he was facing her. With his head propped up on his hand, he reached out with the other and traced the curves of the princess' face, hoping to ease the fear out of her countenance, "You're not like…like other women I've…known."

"I should hope not," she quipped.

Han smiled, "What? You don't think I like nice girls?"

She arched a brow, "I don't think you've had enough _nice_ girls in _your_ life."

"I only need one," Han blurted out before he could edit himself. He blinked his eyes a few times and tried to recover his cocky smile. His attempts were in vain; Leia's playful manner also dissipated. Well, what's said was said, and it was something he didn't want to take back.

Leia placed her hands against his chest and kissed him. His hand found the back of her head as he returned the kiss. When they parted, Han's hand stayed where it was. "I don't want this to be…I don't know…it?" he tried to explain.

Leia gazed into his eyes as she tried to decipher his words, "What about living in the moment?"

"What?" Han kissed her forehead before his face contorted into a lop-sided grin, "All of a sudden you're gonna live in the moment?"

A shard of her nightmare pierced her mind just for a flash, and Leia shivered. Her finger traced the scar on Han's chin, "Isn't that all there is?"

"You can't believe it," he whispered, suddenly afraid for her. Leia's defiant lift of her chin contradicted the softness in her eyes, and Han's worries slipped away. "I don't wanna believe it. I don't want just a moment."

Leia's brow furrowed and her hands dropped from his chest. Han's heart froze mid-beat, and he steeled himself against her impending negative reaction. Leia closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist and closed the gap between them. Han's body sagged against hers in relief. He cradled her in his arms and placed the softest kiss on the crown of her head, "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Leia whispered as she settled in for the remnants of the night.


	16. Day 35

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

DAY 35:

Han Solo strolled into the main hold of the cockpit, "Well, the santercrep is working, thanks to me and no one else."

Chewie grumbled as he continued braiding Leia's hair. She was seated on the floor, her head tilted to the side to give Chewie better access to her tresses. "Chewie's right, Han," Leia laughed. "You can't play the martyr if you refuse help from anyone else."

"You weren't in any condition to help," Han pointed a finger at her.

"You could have woken me up," she rolled her eyes. "I wasn't _that_ tired."

"Sweetheart," Han stared into her large defiant eyes, and all the steam inside him simmered away. "Ah, never mind." Arguing about her wellbeing was a losing battle anyway.

Chewie whortled and cawed as his fingers nimbly twisted Leia's hair this way and that. Han shook his head, "You know she's been doing her own hair for a long time now."

"Why didn't you ask Threepio to help you?" Leia innocently suggested. She held a straight face for as long as she could, and then she and Chewbacca burst into laughter.

Han's eyes narrowed on the pair, "Don't get me started."

"Hello?" Threepio ambled into the main hold. "Did I hear my name?"

"Han was just saying how impressed he was with your piloting skills," Leia's laughing eyes stayed on Solo while her voice held no a hint of sarcasm.

Threepio emitted a mechanical sigh and bowed his head, "I just did what—"

"...anybody else would have done in the same situation," Leia, Han, and Chewbacca shouted in unison.

"Well, really!" Threepio exclaimed. "Is there anything you need of me?"

Leia arched an eyebrow, "Han?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Han smirked as he sauntered over to the princess and the Wookie. "Her Highness was just about to tackle the inventory."

"I-- what?"

"Captain," Threepio raised a hand. "I completed the inventory of supplies fourteen days ago."

"Yeah," Han's smirk widened. "I was just telling Her Worshipfulness that, but she just doesn't feel that your first inventory was sufficient."

"I said--" Leia jerked her head in Han's direction. "Ow!" Chewie grumbled, and Leia's brow lowered, "I am holding still!"

Han clicked his tongue as he crossed the room to stand next to Threepio. "Women," he shook his head and wrapped an arm around Threepio's shoulders. "Can't never satisfy 'em."

The princess lifted her chin, "Sounds like that may be a problem for you, Captain Solo."

Chewbacca worfled and snickered, and Han indignantly straightened his shoulders, "You know I _excel_ in that area, you big knotted fur ball."

Threepio tilted his head to the right, "I may be wrong, Captain Solo, but I believe you just said that you can never satisfy women."

"You're not wrong," both Leia and Chewbacca chimed before Han could get a word in otherwise. Leia eyed Chewie before turning back toward Han, "We _all_ heard him."

Han clamped his mouth shut, removed his arm from C-3P0, and then plopped down in the navigator's seat. Threepio looked at Solo and then at the princess and the Wookie before returning his attention back to Solo again.

Leia laughed, "The inventory is fine, Threepio. Han was just being…Han."

"Hey!" he crossed him arms over his chest.

"I see what you mean, Your Highness," Threepio quipped. "I think I will go monitor things in the cockpit."

"You go do that, Threepio," Han rolled his eyes. He exhaled and stretched out his legs, "So what's wrong with me being me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Leia smiled sweetly in his direction. "Ow!" She rubbed the spot on her head close to the area Chewie pulled, and Han laughed.

Chewbacca muttered an apology as he tied off the last of his work. Leia ran her hand over the braids, "Wow, they're really tight. Thanks, Chewie."

"Come over 'ere," Han beckoned her with his hand.

Leia frowned but did as he asked. When she was in reach, Han took her hand and twirled her around to get a look at the zigzag pattern of the two long tails. He traced the pattern with a finger before he turned her so that she was facing him. Han sat up and then ran a finger her along hairline, "I definitely like this look."

She smiled, and her cheeks slightly colored as she laced her fingers with his. Chewie moaned, but neither human took notice to their Wookie friend.

"So," Han lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, "now that you're prettied up, wanna help me with something?"

"Sure."

Still holding her hand, Han stood up, "I need you to climb down into the maintenance hatch."

The princess' eyebrows peeked, "What? You dropped another tool down there?" She spent several hours retrieving the box of tools that fell down the maintenance access during their encounter with the asteroids at the beginning of this ill-fated trip. Her eyes fell upon the grated floor. That seemed so long ago. Was it merely a couple of weeks?

"It's not my fault," Han argued. She glanced up at him, her large dark eyes drilling holes in his conscience. He shrugged, "Okay, so maybe it is my fault. You gonna help me or not?"

"I'll help," she grumbled as she headed toward the maintenance access. "What did you do before me?"

"We had a magnetic snake until Chewie broke it," Han pulled a face and followed her. Then he looked back over his shoulder at Chewbacca, "If you're finished playing beauty salon, maybe you can look at the sync-console. I can't figure out what's wrong with it."

Chewie roared, and he hollered back, "It's not my fault!"

Han grinned as Leia wiggled out of her pants (once his) and pulled her sweater (again, his) over her head. Han picked up her discarded clothes. "We can get to some of that," he waggled his eyebrows, "_after_ you finish the job."

"You're incorrigible, Solo," Leia reprimanded, smiling. She tugged on her undershirt and then pulled at her thermal leggings. He appraised her with an appreciative eye as she positioned herself at the edge of the maintenance access. She glanced up at him when he crouched down, "Can you at least tell me the general vicinity where the tool might be?"

Han pressed his lips together, "Over there near the turbine."

"Great," she mumbled. "Can you tell me what I'm looking for?"

"A crankshenk," Han dropped his feet over the edge.

Leia raised an eyebrow as she stared at him. Then she shook her head, "Never mind. I want to be surprised."

"You find my tool," Han mustered up his most endearing leer, "and I'll give you a surprise."

The princess dramatically rolled her eyes, "Is that supposed to motivate me, flyboy?"

"What? It didn't?"

She narrowed her eyes on him before she lowered herself into the grimy pit. No longer able to contain her amusement, Leia quickly turned away and allowed herself to smile. She straddled a long thick pipe and reached out to grab another pipe that ran adjacent to the one on which she was perched. Using this pipe to steady herself, she lowered her body deeper into the seemingly bottomless pit. Leia turned her face up toward Han, "Do you have a torch?"

"Yeah, sure," Han reached into the tool box and pulled out the light. He examined it, pressed the activation button a couple of times, banged it against his hand, and then handed it to Leia.

Leia frowned as she scrutinized the torch, "This is ancient."

"That's cos Chewie's ancient," Han quipped.

The girl flicked the torch on and off a couple of times before she returned to the task at hand. Han leaned over the opening and watched her descend. She moved with great grace and agility, reminding Han of the sleek griflyns that prowled the lower canopies of the great forests on Kashyyyk. As she disappeared from his sight, Han climbed down into the engine.

Leia slipped between two large greasy gears, unwittingly luring Han deeper into the engine. He balanced a foot on a protruding pipe and hunched down as the girl stretched and twisted her body around a rotary cylinder. Han couldn't help but simper at the intriguing positions in which the girl manipulated her body. As she disappeared from his sight, He bent himself over a pipe and leaned further and further….

"Agh!"


	17. Day 35 continued

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

DAY 35 (Continued):

It happened so fast that Leia had to take a moment to figure out what hit her. She found herself jammed between a thick pipe and an inverted Han, "What are you doing?"

"I slipped," Han croaked. "You okay?"

Leia nodded, though her shoulder ached a bit, "I think so. You?"

Han flashed a what-can-I-say grin, which only made him look more ridiculous from his upside-down position, "Couldn't be better."

Leia smiled, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Han twisted and jerked as he tried to right himself, unwittingly bumping the princess. She yelped, "If you wanted to retrieve the crankshenk yourself then why did you send me down here?"

"As you can see," Han found himself face to face with the girl, "I'm much too large to be crawling around the underbelly of the engine."

"I also see that now we're both stuck," she retorted through gritted teeth.

Han shifted his leg, and Leia winced, "Ow!"

His lips pursed and pulled up to the left, "You might be right."

"Just great!"

"Ah, come on, Sweetheart," Han's lips slipped into a lop-sided grin, "we've been stuck in tighter places than this."

"Figuratively, maybe," she rolled her eyes. "This is…oh! We're stuck!"

"I've noticed that," Han quipped. "You gotta admit it's kinda cozy."

Leia shook her head at his pitiful smile, "I can think of many other places aboard this piece of junk that are much cozier."

Han's eyes widened, "Care to name a few?"

"I don't think this is the time or place, Captain."

"Captain, is it?" Han's face contorted into mock-hurt. "I thought we got passed such formalities."

Her eyebrow arched, "I'm sure you would much prefer that title than the other ones going through my head at this particular moment."

"I love it when you're being bratty," he kissed her nose. The princess' nose wrinkled and her lips protruded into a pout, inciting Han to laugh and steal another kiss.

Her large eyes narrowed on him, "You're just lucky my fist can't reach your nose."

Han's brow rose, "You're right." He then glanced up, "Can you wiggle your way pass me, maybe grab that pipe."

Leia followed his gaze, "Sure, if I were able to move my arms." One was pinned behind her back, and the other was caught under Han's arm.

"Well, try anyway. Maybe you'll free your arms," Han suggested. Leia twisted and squirmed against him.

"Stop," Han breathed.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all," Han's neck and cheeks uncharacteristically flushed.

"Are you blushing?" Leia caught her bottom lip between her teeth and peered into her companion's abashed countenance.

"Hey," Han gave her a stern look, "I never blush."

She smugly smiled, "Then I suppose you've been spending too much time in the sun, flyboy."

"That must be it." He looked down below them. "Maybe you can squeeze down the rest of the way."

The princess grimaced, "That may work." She reached the hand under Han's arm to the left and grabbed onto the nearest thing she could reach.

"Careful!" Han warned, "That's—"

"Ah! Hot," Leia retracted her hand.

"Lemme see," Han tried to reach for her injured hand but found his mobility limited as much as hers.

"It's okay," Leia tried to hide the fact that she herself couldn't truly gauge the damage.

"Sorry," Han sighed. "Bad idea."

"Of course," she tilted her head and smiled. "It was yours."

"Nice."

Leia glanced below her, "It's pretty much a straight shot down. Perhaps I can shimmy my way down."

Solo leaned forward and looked over her shoulder, "It's a long drop if you freefall."

"Then I don't freefall," she quipped, her breath warm against his neck.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. If only they could stay stuck here forever.

"Han?"

"I don't know…"

She twisted her lips in thought, "Then what do you suggest?"

Solo turned his face upward, "Chewie!"

Chewbacca hollered back. Han rolled his eyes, "We could use your help here!"

The princess' eyebrows peaked, "What's Chewie going to do?"

"I dunno," Han would have shrugged if he could. "He's just good at gettin' us outa spots."

"I'll take that as getting _you _out of difficult spots," Leia amended.

"Can't argue with that."

The _Falcon_ moaned and hissed, and Leia's eyes widened, "What was that?"

"Just her settlin'," Han assured, but the look in his eyes was anything but assuring.

"I…I don't feel right."

"That's cos you're so close to me," Han winked.

"I'm serious."

"I know," Han's eyes fell upon the crankshenk that floated between gears, bumping into pipes.

The girl's mouth formed a silent 'o' as her eyes followed the upward path of the torch. "Oh, no, no, no…"

"Chewie!" Han yelled as he struggled to free himself. Leia yelped as he pinched her injured hand between himself and a greasy gear. "I'm sorry, Leia," Han quickly apologized, but his attention remained solely on freeing himself. "Here," he wrapped his leg around hers and leaned back. "Lean forward," he instructed, and he gave her a slight squeeze with his legs.

From her altered position, Leia's arm easily slid out from behind her. The zero-gravity allowed her lithe body to float between the various obstacles between the innards of the _Falcon's_ engine. She grabbed the crankshenk but didn't give the torch a second thought. She pushed off a large tube and slinked between the gears and pipes of the engine. She quickly passed Han and propelled herself through the narrow openings until she reached the mouth of the maintenance access.

"Chewie?" Leia hollered over her shoulder.

"The circuitry bay," Han answered as he emerged from the engine's bowels.

Leia walked her hands along the ceiling as fast as she could toward the circuitry bay. Han followed close behind.

"The door's jammed!" the girl pushed at the latch.

"Gimme the crankshenk," Han ordered. Leia handed him the tool, and Han went to work banging it against the recessed handle. Once he managed to wedge the tool between the door and the wall, Han forced a small opening.

Leia wasted no time. She squeezed through the crevice and pushed herself toward the unconscious Wookie floating in the center of the tiny room.

"Chewie, wake up!" Leia turned the great Wookie over to peer into his face. "Chewie!"

Han slammed the crankshenk against the door over and over until it opened wide enough for him to fit through. His heart stopped at the sight of the lifeless form of his best friend, and he found himself paralyzed.

Leia glanced over at Han before returning her attention to Chewbacca. She ran her hands along Chewbacca's extremities, searching for injuries. Leia turned over Chewie's hands, and Han gasped. The Wookie's long fingers were blistered and the fur surrounding his palms was singed.

"Oh, Chewie," Leia pressed her cheek against his forehead. "Han," she looked up, "I think he hit his head. There's a lump right here." She brushed her fingers over Chewie's right temple, "We need to get him to the medical bay."

Han nodded but stayed where he was. Leia's brow creased, "Han?" She positioned herself at Chewie's head and slipped her arms around his chest. "Grab his legs," she ordered. "Maybe the zero-gravity is a blessing," she observed as Han took hold of Chewie's knees. "I can't imagine how we'd move him otherwise."

The pair moved through the _Falcon_ by clumsily repulsing themselves off of the bulkhead. Once they reached the medical bay, Leia worked fast to secure Chewie to the bunk. She then grabbed the scanner and braced herself between the bulkhead and the edge of the bunk to keep her self steady as she operated the scanner.

"Looks like he has a concussion and second-degree burns on his hands," the princess reported as she replaced the scanner in its case. "Hand me the bacta gel."

Han opened the cabinet and various medical supplies drifted into the atmosphere, "Ah, Sith!" He tried to collect the floating items.

"Leave it, Han," Leia said. "We can take care of that later."

"Right," Han frowned and then recovered the bacta gel. He handed it to the princess, and she immediately began spreading it over Chewbacca's wounds.

She glanced at her companion, "You okay, Han?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, but his ashen horrified face said otherwise.

Leia sighed, "Go fix this gravity problem. I'll take care of Chewie."

"I should be—" Han began, but the look in Leia's large dark eyes made it clear that she wasn't going to negotiate. Besides, what did she know about repairing this particular problem? "I'll be back."

"I know," she gave him a small smile before returning her attention to her patient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han rested his foot on the holotable as he sipped his drink. The burgundy liquid burned his throat, but Han expected that. It was the cheapest Dantooine rum in the galaxy. Sure, he had much higher quality liquors in his possession, but this particularly bitter drink seemed to match his mood.

Chewbacca was recovering nicely, thanks to Leia. That should have tempered Han's bad mood, but it didn't. Chewbacca shouldn't have been injured in the first place. He swallowed down another gulp of the rum and grimaced.

"Hey."

Han's fuzzy gaze fell upon the slender shadow in the corridor, "Hey, yourself."

Leia bit her lip as she deliberated whether or not to impede further on Han's solitude. Several weeks ago, she would have avoided him altogether. Usually her concern was considered prying by the space-weary captain, and they would end up in a heated argument over nothing. But now…were things different? Would he shut her out?

The princess took tentative steps toward Han. She steeled herself for rejection but decided it was worth the risk if she could bring him even a small amount of comfort. She hugged herself as she traversed the room. Leia stopped in front of the holotable, crossed on foot over the other, and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing here in the dark?"

"What does it look like?" he put the glass down.

Leia clenched her teeth, reminding herself that she wasn't going to be deterred by his foul mood. She moved to the right of him, pushed his feet off of the table, and sat down next to him. His eyes widened for a moment, but he scooted over to make room for her.

"Feel free to join me," Han muttered.

"That's so chivalrous of you," Leia leaned back and rested a foot against the table. "What are you drinking?"

"Nothin' little girls like you should be drinkin'," Han moved the bottle out of her reach.

Leia scowled, "No reason to get nasty, nerf herder."

"If ya' don't like my company," Han started to reach for his glass, "then go somewhere else."

The princess grabbed the glass before he had a chance, "I didn't say I had a problem with the present company. I just have a problem with the present company's belligerent mouth."

Leia lifted the glass and tipped it against her lips. Han sat up, "Leia!"

But it was too late. She swallowed the half-finished drink without a reaction. "Dantooine rum? Isn't this a little strong for you?" She held the glass up and studied the remains of the crimson liquid.

Han stared at his regal companion for a moment and then began laughing, "So, you're not a little girl after all." He winked at her.

"I've never been a little girl," she whispered and looked away before she downed the rest of the rum in the glass.

"Easy there, Sweetheart," Solo attempted to take the glass out of her hand but found the task much more difficult than he anticipated.

Leia put the glass down and grabbed the bottle of the Dantooine rum that balanced precariously on the edge of the holotable near Han, "How much did you drink?"

"What?" Han sneered. "Are you my mother now?"

She scowled at him, "I'm just someone who cares about you." She stood up, "Oh! Why do I bother?" She turned to leave, and Han's posture straightened. Then Leia stopped, evaluated her drunken friend, and grabbed the bottle of Dantooine rum. She turned on her heel and headed out of the main hold.

"Leia, wait!" Han scrambled to his feet and followed her. He made it halfway to her before he tripped over a discarded hydrospanner. "Agh!"

Leia whirled around to find Han flat on his stomach. "Oh!" she stalked over to him and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

Han lifted his head and squinted up at her, "I think I'll be after another couple of shots of that rum in your hand."

Leia mussed his head, "I think you've had more than enough."

She rose and headed to the galley. Han remained planted on the cold smooth floor and watched her disappear. His throat ached as much as his head, but that pain didn't compare to the burning sensation in the pit of his chest. He ran through his hair. His discomfort had nothing to do with his intoxication. Han's stomach churned as the gruesome wounds on Chewie's hands flashed in his mind. Chewie shouldn't have been hurt! It should have been him. If he hadn't mixed up the wiring…

"Hey."

The delicate tone of the princess' greeting caused Han to look up. She stood centimeters from him, and her tiny feet grazed his hip. Leia gazed down upon him, not an ounce of haughtiness, judgment, or anger on her face. Instead, her large brown eyes pooled with concern and care. Han looked down at the floor.

She crouched beside him, "Here." She handed him a glass of water, "Drink this up. You'll feel better."

"Never said I wanted to feel better," he snapped.

"You're right," she agreed, catching Han's attention.

Leia offered him a small smile, moved to stand in front of him, and then sat herself down between his legs so that he had no choice but to face her. "_I_ want you to feel better," she held out the glass. "Drink this."

He pressed his lips together, and his right cheek balled up. She dropped her chin and raised her eyes to him, "For me?"

The princess held her breath, and her chest tightened. She discreetly twisted her tongue inside her closed mouth as she attempted to control the uneasiness eating at her insides. Han stared into her face, and Leia was certain she had crossed a line. Instead, Han took the glass and downed the water in two large gulps. The princess' shoulders relaxed and she took the empty glass from Han and placed it to the side of her.

The girl ran her bottom lip between her teeth and tentatively grabbed his hand, "What's wrong?" Han shook his head. Leia crossed her legs and scooted closer to him, "What happened to Chewie…it's not your fault."

"Whaddya you know about it?" he snapped.

"You didn't mix up the wiring," she said, and Han glanced up. "The wiring was a mess before Chewie touched it."

"Did he say that?"

Leia shook her head negatively and sighed, "Wasn't that what you were thinking?"

Han blinked his eyes and his lips parted. Leia slowly reached out and tentatively touched his cheek, "I can see it in your eyes." She tilted her head, "The accident wasn't your fault."

He caught her hand, and Leia gave a tiny start, but she didn't pull it away. He turned her hand over in his, "This wound needs a better dressing."

She wryly smiled, "It's the best I could do with one hand."

Solo dropped his head, "I'm sorry, Leia. I should have—"

"Chewie's wounds were much worse than this tiny burn on my hand," she offered him a smile.

He shook his head, "But—"

"But nothing," she hushed him with a finger placed strategically on his lips. "Chewie needed your care more than me."

"If I remember right," he looked down the corridor, "you were doin' most of the carin' for Chewie."

The princess placed her uninjured hand on his cheek and turned his head toward her, "It was a team effort on our part. There's no way I could have calmed Chewie down the way you did when he discovered his hair was singed." She slightly smiled, "I've never met a Wookie that concerned about his appearance."

But her attempt to lighten the mood was lost on Han. He grabbed the empty glass next to her and hurled it at the bulkhead across from them. Leia winced and cowered, expecting the glass to shatter into pieces. The glass bounced off the bulkhead and only cracked.

Leia dropped her head, closed her eyes, and exhaled, "Was that really necessary?"

"You can leave any time you want!"

The princess' cheeks reddened, and her large dark eyes flashed with anger, "Fine." She abruptly stood up and stared down at Han, "I'll leave." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the main hold.

"Leia, wait!" Han pushed himself up to his knees but found him self to inebriated to get any further.

The girl whirled around, "For what! So you can take your guilt over Chewie out on me?" Her chest rose and fell as her eyes narrowed on him, "No, thank you."

Han swiped his hand over his face, "At least let me put a proper dressing on your hand."

Leia looked down at her wounded hand and pursed her lips. He hurt her, and she was angry, but she was also scared. He had angered her and hurt her in the past more times than she could remember. And she returned the favor. It would be easy to hang onto that anger and walk away, but what if this was the last time?

Leia looked up at him, her fear outweighing her wrath, "If you insist."

"I insist," Han staggered toward her.

The princess rolled her eyes and caught him before he ended up back on the floor, "I think you need my help more than I need yours."

Solo flashed a pitiful smile as he allowed her to lead him to his cabin, "If you insist."

"Someday your charm is going to run out, flyboy," Leia smiled.


	18. Night 37

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

NIGHT 37:

Princess Leia stared out the canopy of the cockpit, but her eyes remained focused on nothing. They should reach Bespin in less than three days. _Less than three days…_ and things would drastically change in her life. Sure, she'd go back leading the rebellion, making decisions that would cost lives, and risking her own life as well. Nothing much about leading the rebellion would change. The only difference in three days will be that Han Solo would not be around to aggravate her. Or save her from her own personal hell.

_Three days…_ Logically, she knew this time would come, and three days were a lot more than none. It just didn't seem like enough. Leia closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the pilot's seat. A weight had settled upon her chest, a solid mass that shifted and pulled with each breath. If she could stop breathing, she would in a heartbeat. If she could stop time, she'd definitely stop that in a heartbeat. If she could change…

Change what? Leia bit her lip and inhaled sharply. There was so much she would change. But if she _had_ the power to change the horrible events that she lived through, and if she _chose_ to change such things, would she be here on the _Falcon_ with Han on her way to Bespin? Would she even know Han?

"Hey, Sweetheart."

Leia involuntarily jumped. "Sorry," Han placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Didn't mean to scare you."

She tilted her head back to look at him. "You didn't," she lied.

Han's brow furrowed and he climbed into Chewie's seat, "You okay?"

"Of course," she graced him with a diplomatic smile.

He eyed her for a moment, "Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

"That's right." Leia swiveled to face him and noticed his disheveled appearance, "What have you been up to?"

"I was helping Chewie fix something," he grinned.

The princess winced, "Oh, no. What did you two break this time?"

Han's jaw dropped, "Hey! Everything's workin' fine."

Leia arched her brow, "Except the hyperdrive."

Han looked out the canopy, "Except that."

Leia studied her companion, and guilt nibbled at her conscience, "That wasn't necessary. I know you've done all you could."

"Yeah," he wiped his dirty hands on his pants. "But it wasn't good enough."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "It's been better than good enough."

Han looked at her tiny pale hand, "Once we reach Bespin, everything will be alright." Her hand slightly tensed in his, and he regretted mentioning Bespin. "Hey," he lifted their hands, "are you sure you wanna be holdin' my hand?" Her brow quizzically crinkled, and he favored her with a lop-sided grin, "My hand is dirty."

Leia openly smiled at him, pulled his hand to her, and placed a kiss on the back of it. Han intertwined his fingers with hers, "I guess you got over your dirt phobia."

"Kind of hard not to after living on this grease collector for so long," she retorted.

"So what's troublin' you, Princess?" Han dropped his chin so he could peer into her large brown eyes.

"Noth—" she sighed. "I…don't know. I suppose I'm trying to make sense of everything."

Han scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "What's everything?" he asked though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Do you believe in…" she scrunched her nose up, "destiny? Or do you think everything that happens is all by chance?"

"Huh," Solo rubbed his chin. He definitely wasn't expecting that. "I don't believe that there's any all powerful force controlling my life, if that's what you mean." She nodded and looked down at their woven fingers. Han's eyes fell upon their hands as well. Did this tiny rebel leader end up in his life by chance? Solo's luck had always been legendary, but this…this was beyond the realm of luck, wasn't it? He sighed, "Maybe I'm not so sure anymore."

The princess shifted in her seat so that she was facing him, "Are you telling me that you believe in the Force?"

Han's eyes widened, "Oh, no. I wouldn't go as far as saying that."

"But you're open to its existence."

"I think we've both spent too much time with Luke," Han shrugged.

Leia broke out a radiant smile, and Han's stomach flipped more than a couple of times. Then Leia's eyes went far away, "My father used to tell me stories of the Jedi Knights, defenders of the Republic."

"Guess they weren't so good at defending the Republic," Han huffed.

"So it seems," Leia concurred. "My father said they were betrayed during the Clone Wars."

"Betrayed?"

She nodded, "By Darth Vader." A chill ran through her, and Leia stole a cleansing breath before she continued, "They were slaughtered until there were no more."

"Whadda 'bout Kenobi?" Han inquired.

"He went into hiding, according to my father."

Not very heroic, in Han's opinion, but he thought it best not to share his opinion with his present company. She's already loss too much as it was. Instead he thought he'd be optimistic, "Maybe more of them went into hiding. Maybe they're just waitin' for the right moment to join the fight."

Leia's brow furrowed and she eyed her companion, "You really think that?" Han shrugged innocently. Leia shook her head and sniped, "Maybe the right time has come and gone."

"Now don't go and get all cynical on my, Princess," Han released her hand, and Leia glanced up at him. He reached for her leg and pulled it upon his lap. Then he ran his hands down her leg until he reached her tiny foot. Han began to knead it with his fingers. Leia's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned back in the pilot's seat.

"You believe in destiny?" Han asked as he continued his ministrations.

"Hmm…" she sank deeper into her seat. "There was always discussion of destiny, _my_ destiny, as I grew up." She slowly opened her eyes, "How can such atrocities as…" she inhaled, "as the destruction of a planet happen if there's such a thing as destiny?"

She sounded so young and innocent at that moment, and Han's heart broke. He grew up with no faith or idealism, nothing that could be shattered by the horrors of life. She had witnessed more than her fair share of the horrors that made up life, enough to shatter her a thousand times over. But then Leia was never one to be coddled, "Maybe that _was_ destiny."

The girl gazed at Han, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as if she wanted to hold onto her thoughts. Then she whispered, "Would we…would I know you if things happened differently?"

"I dunno," he said after a moment. "How many smugglers do princesses meet on a daily basis?"

Her eyes rolled up to the left, and she twiddled her fingers as if she was counting. When she returned her attention on Han, she smiled, but her smile was short-lived. "Maybe," Leia sighed, "some good things have come out of the bad."

"Whaddya sayin'?" Han grinned. "I'm somethin' good?"

Leia pursed her lips to contain her smile, "Perhaps…sometimes."

"Sometimes?" He goaded. "Sometimes when?"

"I don't know," she laughed. "Just sometimes."

"Like now?" Han moved his fingers over the sole of Leia's foot, and she shivered. "Whadda bout now?" He slid his fingers to the left, and Leia inaudibly gasped.

The princess sighed, "I…I…I'm not so sure."

"Not so sure?" he mimicked.

The princess' eyes remained closed and her expression relaxed, "I think you've had better moments."

"Is that so?" Han released her foot, and before Leia could register what happened she found herself straddling his lap as his hands worked their magic up and down her back. "Am I somethin' good now?"

Leia inhaled sharply as his breath tickled her ear and warmed her neck. His hands slipped under her sweater, and she involuntarily arched her back to give him more access to her body.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Han smiled as he pressed his lips against the bare skin of her neck, which was quite easy to reach since Leia hadn't unbraided her hair since Chewie last styled it. His kisses trailed down her neck, grazing the elegant curve of her shoulder.

The princess' hands found Han's head, and she pulled him away from her. Han tried to blink away his surprise and disappointment, but Leia didn't give him the chance. Her lips were on his quicker than a frocis on a wamquat. She clutched the back of his head with one hand while the other slipped under his shirt and down his back. Once his initial shock wore off, his own hands returned to their earlier exploration of what lied beneath her sweater.

"Captain Solo," Threepio clanked in. "I just wanted to thank you--oh!"

Leia quickly sat up. Han's chin dropped to his chest and his eyes closed as various scenarios of Threepio's untimely demise played through his mind. His hands fell from Leia's body, and he waited for her eminent retreat.

"Thank Captain Solo for what?" she inquired.

"Uh," Threepio's golden dome tilted to the left, "For removing the dents in my exterior casing."

"You did that?" Leia asked Han.

"Didn't he just say so?"

"Well, that was awfully nice of you, Captain Solo," Leia replied in her most regal tone. She shifted her weight upon Han's lap.

"That's what—"

Han's head snapped up as the droid fell silent. Leia shifted her position upon his lap once again. Solo glanced at the frozen droid and grinned as he pulled her closer to him, "I told you I'm a nice man."

"That's too bad," Leia whispered. "I happen to like scoundrels now."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Han's hands slipped under her sweater, and he traced light circles up her back while placing soft gentle kisses at the nape of her neck. "Maybe I'm not so nice after all."

Leia opened her mouth but could not find enough breath to respond.


	19. Day 39

I do not own any of these characters and most of these situations

MORNING 39:

"Oh, Your Highness," Threepio's high-pitched voice bounced off the bulkhead in the galley, causing Leia to cringe. "You should see it!"

"It's way too early in the morning to see anything, Threepio," Leia massaged her temples with her fingers.

"Oh," C-3PO for once was at a loss for words. He watched the princess stir her kaffe between slow sips from the steaming mug.

"Have you seen Han?"

Eager to find his voice, Threepio took a step forward, "Why, yes, Your Highness. In fact, I just saw him."

Leia rolled her eyes, "_Where_ did you see him?"

"In the cockpit."

"Thank you," she returned her attention to her hot drink. At least Han wouldn't be coming into the galley any time soon. The last thing she needed right now was another lecture on proper eating habits. The thought of food churned her stomach, and she consumed the kaffe in a futile attempt to calm her stomach. Logically, she knew that the kaffe would probably just make her feel worse, but this burning inside her wasn't logical. Everything had been going better than well lately with the ship, between her and Han. This uneasiness gurgling through her insides shouldn't be there.

Leia took another sip from her kaffe and noticed C-3PO intently watching her. She put down her mug and forced a smile, "So what is it I should see?"

"Oh, Mistress Leia, it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," the droids arms flurried about. "Well, it definitely falls behind the—"

"What is it?" she carefully formed her words.

"Why, the planet Bespin," Threepio answered cheerfully.

The princess' throat closed up, and she slowly stood up.

"Mistress Leia, are you okay?" Threepio waddled to her side. Leia nodded, but that didn't seem to convince Threepio, "I can summon Captain Solo or Chewbacca."

"That won't be necessary," Leia put a hand on the droid's shoulder more to steady her self than to offer a friendly gesture. "You said Han was in the cockpit?"

"Yes."

Leia's legs felt like rubbery weights as she made her way toward the cockpit. All her muscles screamed against each step, urging her to retreat back to Han's cabin, climb under the covers, and go back to sleep. If she went back to sleep, she could delay the inevitable, or at least put it off a little longer. Leia stopped and leaned against the bulkhead. She couldn't stop time or stretch it out, and she had no choice but to accept these facts. Leia straightened herself, took a cleansing breath, and lifted her chin. She continued on toward the cockpit despite her protesting legs.

Under her command, the cockpit door slid open, and Leia's mouth formed the smallest of 'o's at the site of the waves of soft blue that swirled around the visible part of the planet. Han looked over his shoulder, and Leia's large brown eyes found his. For the briefest of moments, everything around them disappeared as if they were in a sensory-proof bubble. Her heart constricted when the bubble popped as he looked away.

"We'll reach Cloud City in half a standard day," Han quietly announced.

"Cloud City?" her voice was no more of a whisper than his.

Han glanced back over his shoulder, but his eyes focused on the grated floor before her feet rather than on her, "That's where my friend lives."

"Of course," she nodded, her eyes focused on the same spot on the floor as Han's. She glanced up but didn't look at Han, "A half a day, you say?"

Chewie moaned, and Leia nodded, "Twelve hours rotation period. So we'll be arriving late afternoon, early evening?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Okay," Leia back toward the cockpit entrance. "I-I…I have to take care of a few things."

Han's hazel eyes searched her out, but she had already disappeared through the door. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but failed. He leaned back in the pilot's seat and stared at the ever-growing planet ahead. Chewbacca tilted his head to left and grumbled.

Solo's brow rose, "Nothin'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leia?"

The girl lifted her head and peeked out of the neck hole of the sweater that was pulled over her head, and Han couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doin'?"

She pushed her head all the way out of the neck hole, "I just needed some air."

"Under there?"

"No, here," she waved her hand around her.

Han glanced around the cargo hold, and his eyes found the air hose that Chewbacca had set up so many years ago and that Han had shared with Leia at the beginning of the trip when she told him she couldn't breathe. "Huh," Han rested his hands on his hips. "It works a lot better if you turn it on."

Leia's lips curled into an embarrassed frown, "I couldn't figure out how to do that."

Han reached up and adjusted with the hidden controls as Leia watched, "There."

Leia fiddled with the long sleeves of the sweater, "Yes. That's much better."

She leaned back in the plush chair and closed her eyes. Solo stood meters from her and studied her intently as if it was the last time he'd ever see her. The cool flow of air rustled the errant stands of hair that framed her face. The dim light of the cargo hold caught the copper highlights and purple lowlights of her partially dry hair that hung loose around her. Her chest slowly rose and fell with each long breath she took. Then Leia's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him, a small wistful smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Han shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Is there room enough for me?"

The princess' brow crinkled, "Is Han Solo _asking_ my permission?" Han scratched the back of his head at a complete loss for words. Leia chuckled and scooted over. She waved a hand to the side of her, "I never thought the day would come when you would ask rather than take."

Han bashfully smiled as he sat down beside her, "Not too long ago, if I just took a seat you would have punched me in the mouth."

"I would—" Indignant, Leia sat up straight but then clamped her mouth shut. "Okay, you're probably right about that." She shifted her weight so that she was facing her companion, "I must have been pretty horrible."

Han nodded and rested his head on his hand, "I must have been pretty obnoxious."

"Can't argue with that," she smirked.

"What?" he reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. "You don't have a single argument?"

She dropped her head back against the plush chair, "I'm tired of arguing."

Han gazed into her bright brown eyes, "Me too." He lied back and rested his head against hers.

Leia inhaled, "What's Cloud City like?"

"I don't know," Han confessed. "I've never been there."

"Oh."

"I'd ask you if you are alright," Han lightly tapped her nose, "but I think I already know."

Leia laid her hands upon her stomach, "I think I have a touch of the flu. Or maybe it's something I ate."

Han narrowed his eyes on her, "Tell me. What _did_ you eat?"

Leia had enough sense to look contrite, "Okay, maybe it's just the flu."

"Leia," he reached out and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "Everything's gonna be alright." He smiled at her, "Trust me."

She moved closer to him and touched his cheek, "I do trust you." She sighed, "I just don't think trusting you is enough this time."

Han frowned at her, "Since when is trustin' me not enough?"

Leia leaned her head against his chest and inhaled his warm scent, "Since…" _I have this horrible premonition that we're not going to walk out of this situation._ _That the thought of stepping foot on Cloud City chills me to the bone and twists my stomach into knot upon knot._ She pressed her ear against chest, closed her eyes, and listened to his heart.

Han didn't push her to finish her sentence. Instead, he enfolded her in his arms and rested his chin upon her head. He wanted to tell her he'd take care of her, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But he knew her concerns weren't entirely centered on her own safety. She was one to run head-first into danger without a thought about her own well-being. She was more cautious when others were figured into the equation.

Solo sighed, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

She slipped her hands around his waist, "Just hold me."

Han tightened his grip on her and held her as close to him as possible. Her "flu" must have been contagious. His own stomach gurgled and rolled. In no time at all, they'd be in Cloud City, and then….

Then what? Lando would be quick with repairs, if he agreed to help them. Han squeezed Leia tighter. Lando _had_ to help. What would they do if he didn't? He sharply inhaled.

"I'm sorry," Leia turned her head so that her forehead rested against his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," he kissed the top of her head. "I know my friend will help us out, so don't you worry."

"I'll stop worrying when you do," she mumbled into his chest.

"I'm not worried," he reassured, and that wasn't entirely a lie. According to Threepio's conversations with the _Falcon_, the repairs wouldn't take too long.

It was what's to come after that had Han's mind running in circles. He wasn't so much concerned about his fate. There was no mystery of what was to come for him. But for Leia…anything could happen to her, and he wouldn't be around to keep an eye on her. Things weren't looking too good for the rebels, which meant that things weren't too promising for her. If only he could convince Chewbacca to stay with her instead of going with Han to pay of Jabba. Han felt certain that Jabba would overlook Chewbacca's involvement in the disastrous smuggling job if Han came to Jabba of his own free will. Then Chewbacca could keep Leia safe and maybe stay relatively safe himself.

"Han?"

Leia's quiet voice pulled Han out of his angst-ridden musings, "Yeah?"

The princess dug her teeth into her bottom lip before opening her mouth to speak.

"Awwgguurraahhh."

Both Han and Leia jumped with a start at the untimely appearance of Chewbacca. The great Wookie took no notice of their intimate position or of the quiet conversation he interrupted. He waved his hands around as he summoned Han with urgency.

Han ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "Why can't anything work right!"

Leia disentangled herself from his embrace and straightened out her sweater. Han glanced at her, his hazel eyes apologetic. She favored him with a slight smile and touched his cheek before she pushed herself to her feet. Han grabbed her hand, and she turned back to look at him. Then she dropped her head and started out of the cargo hold. Chewie mumbled an apology as she passed by, and she patted his shoulder before disappearing down the corridor.

Han stood up and turned off the air overhead, "Thanks a lot, Chewie." Chewbacca's hairy hands balled into fists and landed on his hips as he hollered at his best friend. Han frowned, "Yeah, well you could've—ah, never mind! Come on, let's get it fixed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cockpit door slid open and Han glanced over his shoulder to see Princess Leia enter followed closely by C-3PO. His eyes scanned her attire, and he frowned, "There's no snow on Cloud City as far as I know."

Leia shrugged, "I didn't think it'd be appropriate to arrive shoeless and wearing your clothes. Besides, my snow boots didn't go well with anything else in my limited wardrobe."

Han rolled his eyes and returned his attention to piloting the _Falcon_, "Since when did you start worrying about fashion?"

She tilted her head and folded her arms across her chest, "I didn't want your friend to get the wrong idea."

Chewie moaned, and Han's brow lowered, "Wrong idea?"

Leia ran her hand over her tightly wound braids, "I didn't mean…oh! I just wanted to look respectable."

"You look very respectful, Princess Leia," Threepio chimed in.

Han rolled his eyes, "When does she not?"

"Well, when Her Highness and Chewbacca were intoxicated and—"

"We don't need a recap, Threepio!" Leia snapped.

Han smiled at the memory of the feisty princess tackling Chewbacca. He glanced at the scanners as he guided the _Falcon_ through another cluster of billowing pink clouds. He stole one last look over his shoulder at Leia whose large brown eyes were wide with wonder as she took in the sights outside the canopy. Then the two cloud cars swooped down on the _Falcon_, demanding Han's full attention.

"_Sunfighter Franchise_, please transmit your landing permit," a voice crackled and filled the cockpit of the _Falcon_.

"I don't have a landing permit," Han answered. "I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian."

The _Falcon_ rocked under the fire of the tiny vessels. Han slammed his hand on the comm controls, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Lemme explain."

"You will not deviate from your previous course."

"Rather touchy, aren't they?" Threepio commented.

Leia crossed her arms over her chest and resettled herself in her seat, "I thought you knew this person."

Chewbacca chimed in, and Han rolled his eyes, "That was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that."


End file.
